With a Fox's Guidance
by Kami no Kanji
Summary: Everyone knows of how the Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto. But what if Naruto's parents had unofficial godparents, powerful ones. See Naruto's life with a fox's Guidance. Naruto becomes powerful but new and just as poweful enemies arise. Naruto gets Harem.
1. Tears

With a Foxes' Guidance

Chapter 1

Tears

It was raining, Kami was crying, crying for the tragedy that has befallen the city of Konoha. She wept for the dead strewn about the landscape, her tears creating rivers of blood. She sobbed for the families that would never be the same. But on the night of the Kyuubi attack she cried hardest over one person. That person stands in the epicenter of the destruction vigilant over the corpse of his best friend while cradling a wailing child that had been deemed his godchild. This is the scene that one Hiruzen Sarutobi and his loyal ANBU arrived to. The old monkey was known by many names, He was often regaled as the Shinobi no Kami (god of Shinobi) and also dubbed as the legendary "professor". Yet even the man who is respected as a god was at a loss as how to approach the man before him. He approached with caution while carefully analyzing the mysterious man. The man was an imposing figure even from behind, he stood an intimidating 6' 4" while clad in a crimson cloak with four katanas' decorating his back.

Two swords crossed over one another with the hilts peaking over his shoulders. The others were overlapped at and parallel to hip height with the hilts resting just within reach. What intrigued The Aging Sarutobi was that the sheaths and hilts of the swords where not plain like any normal sword. The katana crossing from his left shoulder to right hip was blood red with a skeletal white hilt. The katana running opposite to it was a vibrant yellow with an electric like blue hilt. The scabbards bisecting the unidentified man where polar opposites one with a snow white hilt and the rest an abyssal like onyx the other with a pure white sheath and a void like black hilt. Hiruzen continued his trek to stand beside the man who held a now silenced child. Glancing down at the child in the man's arms Hiruzen confirms his fears for the child even at birth had wild sun kissed blond locks and six fox like whiskers adorning his tear and rain streaked face.

The Sarutobi feared the child's identity not because the child was his predecessor's child Naruto, but because he was sure that this child was now the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and in possible danger. Choosing to assume that if the man had ill intent that he would have acted already Hiruzen placed a comforting hand on the cloaked man's shoulder and received a violent flinch. The man stopped his vigil of Naruto to turn his gaze upon the man attached to the comforting hand. Hiruzen would never forget those eyes for through them alone he could see immense pain, sorrow, and loss. But like the man scabbards his eyes were quite peculiar as well, for they were a dark regal amethyst with crimson bleeding in from the iris down to his vertically slit pupils. Before either could utter a word a burst of flame erupted next to the purple eyed man, quickly drawing his undivided attention .

The flames dissipated to reveal a small orange furred fox with two tails twitch in apparent irritation, most likely due to the rain. Now if the man called the professor was not shocked by the fact that a not only did a fox emerge from a ball of flame but also posed an unnatural two tails he would surely be dumbfounded when it decided to speak. The fox's voice was ethereal although young as if belonging to a teenager yet it held unmistakable aura of confidence to it. "Inoshe-Sama, the council has requested your attendance as representative of Kyuubi-Sama, Seeing as no one can find Kyuubi-Sama." With the small fox's deceleration all ANBU present tensed if Inoshe was in league with Kyuubi than the Naruto and seal was in jeopardy. The man now identified as Inoshe glanced down at the sleeping for of Naruto before readdressing the fox before him.

Inoshe then spoke in a voice that was irrefutably the most commanding and ageless voice that any present had ever heard. "Very well, inform the council that I know where Kyuubi is." At this point the ANBU were waiting for the signal to attack from Hiruzen, but the Old Sarutobi felt that Inoshe had more to add "But that Kyuubi is currently…indisposed. And that I will arrive after I finish some business on this plane." With a nod of his head the fox disappeared in the fashion he had arrived, in a spot of spontaneous combustion. Now Hiruzen was pushing his Professor mind to the limit trying to ascertain the truth behind this situation, before his mind was silenced by Inoshe's voice. "Relax Hiruzen, if I wanted to break the seal I would have done so long ago" This had the desired effect of causing the ANBU present to relax slightly. Inoshe faced the former Hokage then entrusted him with Naruto. Wordlessly Inoshe stepped forward to the body that had been neglected from the beginning of Hiruzen's arrival with his entourage. That corpse was that of none other than Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, the legendary Kiiroi Senkō (yellow flash) who was dead.

Inoshe knelt next to Minato's unmoving body and seemed to recite a small prayer for him in a language none could identify. Having finished Inoshe stood up and stepped away from Minato while drawing the katana with the white hilt, Hiruzen noted that the blade proved to be as devoid as color as the scabbard it was sheathed in. With a fluid motion Inoshe plunged the blade into the earth before loudly reciting an incantation in the same foreign tongue as before. Having no clue as to the effect of actions that Inoshe was following all prepared for anything and where flabbergasted as to what appeared. The apparition before Inoshe was truly terrifying, and coming from the people who minutes ago faced the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most petrifying demon in existence, that was saying something. For standing…err…floating before Inoshe was the man who held precedence over all death, the death god himself, the Shinigami.

"Sir Shinigami-Sama, I request an exchange of souls" Inoshe requested, as the Shinigami was silent as if in contemplation Hiruzen and the ANBU were stunned at the audacity of the question posed by Inoshe, and many thought that the Shinigami would claim his soul for his insolence. All thoughts were silenced by the reply of the god of death. "State the souls you desire and I shall name the price." Many eyebrows were raised at this cryptic reply, most for the fact that Shinigami seemed to be humoring Inoshe's seemingly impossible request. Inoshe undeterred by the fact that he was holding a conversation with the death god replied "I desire the soul of one Minato Namikaze and Akane Kizuki." Confused glances accompanied this announcement, as the shared question was '_What does he want with Minato/ the Yondaime and who is this Akane?' _certainly someone associated with Kyuubi wouldn't want to retrieve his soul from Shinigami, he would want him to suffer in the endless battle that was the price of summoning the Death god, wouldn't he? The Shinigami hummed as if thinking before stating his price "Very well, The Namikaze's soul will be exchanged for a thousand and Akane's for five." Those not familiar with this process where unable to fathom how they could talk about that many souls with such ease, not to mention the fact that this Akane was worth more than their legendary Yondaime.

Releasing an exasperated sigh Inoshe decide to agree albeit with apparent reluctance "Very well, I accept the terms of exchange, you may remove the necessary amount of souls from Yin" Inoshe Stepped away from the katana implanted in the ground as a pale beam of white light was emitted that was then siphoned off by the Shinigami's own hand. After that was done, the Shinigami present the palms of his hands to Inoshe where in the left a sphere of white light and in the right a rose colored sphere condensed. Inoshe moved to take the souls but was halted by the Shingami's voice. "You do know that you cannot return the Namikazi's soul to this plane of existence permanently, don't you?" unfaltering Inoshe took the souls before releasing the snow colored one and replying as he watched it ascended up into the heavens. "I know, but he deserves to be up with Kami-Chan rather than in your gut, ne?" Hiruzen as well as the ANBU wondered just who Inoshe was if he could call THE most powerful being in the known world such an endearing term. They would wonder more as Inoshe continued to talk familiarly with one of the greatest known gods. "And please Shinigami, relay to your beloved that crying does not suit her, she is to cheerful to have to cry." Needless to say they nearly fainted from his courage, and jaws were on the floor as all that the Shinigami did in response was shake his head before chuckling and dissipating. Still holding the soul of the unknown Akane, Inoshe advanced on the shell-shocked Sarutobi, which prompted a hasty recovery from him and the ANBU and preparation for battle…only to realize that they couldn't move. This affliction was contributed to the debilitating killing intent (KI) being expelled from Inoshe.

Now most KI just scares the victim into trembling fits with the inability to move and visions of their own death, but Inoshe's KI just petrified them, this could be considered a weaker KI but in fact it is just the opposite. With the inability to move the Shinobi of Konoha could only watch as Inoshe advanced unhindered. Much to the fear of Hiruzen and company Inoshe moved Naruto's bundled blankets to reveal a seal on his stomach. Inoshe then introduced the sphere of rose colored energy that was the soul of Akane to the surface of the seal only for it to be absorbed into the seal, which he quickly covered again. Sighing Inoshe lent down and placed a kiss upon the forehead of a slumbering Naruto, Inoshe then returned to his katana, and upon his arrival he quickly divested the earth of said katana. Sheathing the onyx colored blade Inoshe glanced back at the now relieved Konoha forces to deliver parting words. "I will return Hiruzen, and I hope to Kami that he is treated as the hero his father wanted him to be seen as, or…" Inoshe let the threat hang as he unleashed his fear inducing Ki as well as the crimson in his visible eye bled over to eclipse the purple.

Flames then whisked away all but the memory of Inoshe's existence. Free to move again Hiruzen glanced down at Naruto before addressing his ANBU. "None of you will speak of this, as of now this is an S-ranked secret." The Sarutobi did not need to check if they acknowledge for he know they would follow his orders regardless. Minato's body was collected before they all vacated the area. Later that night Hiruzen had his student Jiraiya check Naruto's seal to make sure Inoshe had not tampered with it in some shape or form. The Sarutobi sighed in relief when he was told that nothing was done to the seal and that it would function just as needed. Turning his attention to the now sleeping Naruto Hiruzen couldn't help but remember Inoshe's threat and he couldn't help but feel that it was a promise. Sighing Hiruzen did indeed pray to kami, He prayed that the villagers would see Naruto for the hero that he truly was, and that Naruto would get to live a happy life. As much as kami wanted those prayers to be possible she knew that both would remain unanswered. She at least found comfort in the fact that the latter would be corrected in eight years' time. Until then she would shed many tears over the transgressions committed against a helpless child.


	2. A Prayer Answered

Normal: "Speaking" / 'Thinking'

**Demons: "Demon Speaking" / 'Demon Thoughts' **

**Katana Souls: "Swords Speaking" / 'Swords Thoughts'**

"_**Jutsu :**_( English part)**"**

XXXXXXXXXX

**Shout outs:**

**Melikalilly: **Thank you for being my first reviewer as well as the encouragement, it means a lot to me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Obviously otherwise my story would be the one you see on T.V. not the one that gives Naruto the I.Q. of a fuckin gold fish. Now on with the show.

Chapter 2

A Prayer Answered

It was a peaceful night in the city of Konoha, and like every night after the festival of the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, rain fell upon the city. All but one would think that this rain was unrelated to the events of every October 10th, but that is not the case. The truth of the matter is that Kami could not hold back the tears any more, the tears that had been building up at watching the atrocities committed during the festival. She cried for the child who suffered every day but received the worst on his own birthday. It begs the question, what acts could have been so atrocious that Kami was reduced to tears. Who was unlucky enough to have to have endured these tear inducing deeds. The hapless child proved to be none other than Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze, a child whose heritage was not known therefore he was treated as the reincarnation of the very being he jails, the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki lied in the shadows of a dead end street, now staring lifelessly towards the heavens recovering from his latest ordeal. Most at this point would cry, but Naruto had run out of tears four years ago, the rest would have been driven insane at the beatings the rest of his life consisted of. For just this night alone, Naruto bathes in a pool of his own blood from the numerous stab wounds spread across his body, multiple of his bones are broken or shattered for the beatings of angered civilians, and lastly his entire right arm extending from his finger tips to his shoulder is burned in such a manner that even with the Kyuubi's Chakra, it will remained scared for his entire life. At Naruto's side is a small crimson furred fox, Saki. Saki was a demon fox sent to Naruto three years ago to help protect him but upon her arrival she was nearly killed by a mob of villagers, she was saved only by Naruto interfering and receiving the beating instead. Since then she had pledge her life to him and had offered to protect him, but he refused saying that she would only put herself in danger as well as draw more attention to them. Saki was currently trying to pull Naruto back from the edge of mental oblivion.

"Please Naruto-Sama; you must go inside so I and Kyuubi-Sama can heal you" She pleaded,

Naruto had learned of the Kyuubi the same night he had saved Saki, and they were they two of the only things Naruto said he kept living for. With a final begging "Please!" Saki broke down into sobs as Naruto continued to stare up into the pouring rain.

"**Come on kit, you need to get inside, we can't help you out here**." Kyuubi advised in Naruto's mind.

Kyuubi did truly care for Naruto and prayed that the villagers had not finally broken his will. Naruto finally responded, but not in a way that either of his companions wanted.

"Why do you thing Kami is crying?" Naruto asked, as to answer his own question Naruto continued "Do you think Kami cries, because I do not die like everyone seems to want me to?" before either Saki or Kyuubi could berate Naruto on his thinking a voice replied to Naruto's question

"No." A man countered, this voice was unknown to Naruto but to the others it was eerily familiar 'that voice, could it be him?' Kyuubi silently wondered. Not bothering to look Naruto chose to humor who he thought was his soon to be executer

"then why does Kami cry?" Naruto questioned.

The man did not hesitate in his reply "Kami cries because you suffer when you should not."

Thinking that He was being mocked Naruto quickly snapped with a "how do you know! " In a cry of indignation.

Stepping closer to Naruto the man calmly replied "Because Kami is my friend, and she tells me how she wishes could hold you and how she wishes to protect you…like I should have."

The man now stood above a sunned Naruto looking down with what Naruto could see was obvious sadness in his eyes. The man then picked up Naruto and Saki then placed a crimson glowing hand onto Naruto's chest. As the warm soothing chakra healed lulling Naruto into unconscious he heard the man's declaration "As I will from now on." They then disappeared in a burst of fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Tower: Hiruzen's office<strong>

Hiruzen Sarutobi was in a rush, he was in a rush to finish the paper work that he knows the council saves for this day, with hopes that he will eventually be too late to save Naruto from an untimely demise. Sighing Hiruzen skimmed through another pointless document while thinking to himself 'Kami…you would be so disappointed with the way this village is treating your son Minato.' As if to confirm his thoughts he glanced at Minato's portrait as if expecting to see his disappointed face. What he was not expecting was to notice something in the shadows; he did not expect to see those same eyes he had seen eight years ago. Unlike eight years ago those eyes did not hold sadness but it rage, unbridled, unrestrained, inhuman rage.

But that was all Hiruzen could see in the dark, and it sprouted many questions for the old monkey. How did he get in undetected, where is the hidden ANBU for surely they can see him, and lastly what does he want. It was at this time the owner of the eyes spoke anger laced within his words "I said I would return Hiruzen, But no one listened did they" Hiruzen dare not answer, due to the feeling he had not felt in years, fear. Emerging from the shadows the now visible Inoshe continued "They scorned him didn't they, He hasn't been treated as a hero has he, no he's been they're damn PARIAH!" Inoshe's voice now a holler. The old monkey could only nod morosely, he wished that it they hadn't but he knew it was the truth none the less. Inoshe then did something the elderly kage was not expecting, he nearly collapsed but he did sit, on the couch next to his cloak with an exhausted sigh.

Taking full account of the now uncloaked Inoshe Hiruzen saw that his face was lean and angled giving him the appearance of a late 20 year old, but the old Sarutobi could see features only people his age held. Inoshe wore black long sleeved shirt and a pair of black ANBU style pants, his steel shin guards ended at sold black boots, and completing the image is his gloves his left an average Kevlar glove, with a steel plate on it but the right was an oddity to behold. The palm side of what could only be described as a gantlet appeared to still be Kevlar but the other side from finger tips to wrist was completely plated, with small spikes on the knuckles, Hiruzen then noticed that painted onto the plating on Inoshe's ring finger was a one band of red and another of white.

"I should destroy this village" Inoshe claimed, catching the Sarutobi's undivided attention"Oh how I wish I could" he then sighed "but I can't, I made a promise to Minato, one I can never break." Through his relief Hiruzen noted that Inoshe started to look tired, not physically but mentally. "So I'm going to do the next best thing" This statement triggered unrest in Hiruzen's mind wondering what he would do "I'm going to take Naruto from this place" Inoshe stated, this caused the elderly kage to nearly attack Inoshe but a elaborative look from Inoshe calmed him "I will take him for four years, This is so he can return for the final year of the academy so that he can gain trust and friendship in his fellow graduating Shinobi."

This caused a visible wave of relief to pass over Hiruzen until Inoshe decided to continue "I'll have you know that if it were up to me we would NEVER come back, I only will because it is what his parents would have wanted." Hiruzen looked shocked that Inoshe knew of the boy's heritage, which sparked many questions that he wanted answered. "This is all well in good Inoshe-san, but you have left me with many questions not to mention there are complications to your request" Hiruzen Stated causing a frown to appear on Inoshe's face.

"What type of complications Hiruzen?" Inoshe asked dangerously

"The first is my own questions and the rest are beside the point until you answer them" The Hokage stated not put off by Inoshe's tone

With a scowl Inoshe conceded with a "Continue."

"I wish to know of your relation to Naruto's parents as well as Naruto himself and what you intend to do with him as well as what your intentions are." Hiruzen asked prompting a sigh from his target.

"Before I explain all of this to your Hiruzen can you promise to hear me to the end before acting, it will not do if you react…unpleasantly to some of what I have to say" Inoshe requested only to receive a reluctant nod from the kage how rested his head on his laced hands in his trademark "professor" pose in preparation for a story. Clearing his throat Inoshe began "My name is Inoshe Kizuki for the first two thousand years of my existence I lived as ahanyou. I was half human half demon through the joining of my father the eight tailed wind fox and my mother." A war was raging in Hiruzen's mind on what to do on one hand he had a demon fox in his office requesting to take the container of what Hiruzen could only guess was his leader.

Conflicting his want to attack is the knowledge of his promise as well as Inoshe's calm demeanor, deciding to show a little faith Hiruzen let Inoshe continue "As of three thousand years ago I ascended to the rank of full demon as well as earning my ninth tail" At this point the tension in the room became almost palpable and the story still has more to go, so deciding to put fears to rest Inoshe decided to explain certain intricacies "This does not make me the Kyuubi but it puts me close in power to Kyuubi, You needn't fear demons, I often wondered why we are portrayed as we are, maybe it is due to the power that we hold and you ningen(humans) simply cannot understand, therefore you fear us" Inoshe rambled before chuckling and continuing to further astound his listener "When in truth they have nothing to fear, there are many of us demons across the world and we live hidden away from what we consider to be petty mortal problems, we are too powerful to take sides in warsand too proud to consider revealing ourselves to the realm of mortals."

The nine tailed demon paused to allow time for his earth shattering revelation to set in. "but that was all about to change, You see I first arrived in Konoha ten years ago with my mate and while we were hear we befriended to very important people one of them was none other than Minato Namikaze and the other Kushina Uzumaki. Eventually we became very good friends and when Kushina eventually became pregnant with Naruto they asked us to become his godparents, it was that act that made us decide to finally reveal ourselves and also pledge our allegiance to Konoha." Hiruzen was speechless he could hardly fathom the results of such a decision but it also raised questions who were Inoshe and his mate if the whole of the demon community would be willing to back them in adding demons. So that is exactly what Inoshe explained

"Now normally the rest of us would not care if an ordinary demon aligned themselves with a mortal village but, my mate Akane is no ordinary demon for you see on this plane she is known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Inoshe would later swear that he herd the old Sarutobi's heart stop "That begs the question, why would she attack if we promised to defended, well that's the thing she didn't want to attack." A scowl no marring his features Inoshe continued in retrained rage "She was controlled, like a fucking puppet, one look in his damned Sharingan eye and he had her like his damned pet. DAMN THAT MADARA UCHIHA" Inoshe couldn't contain his anger at the end, thinking of everything that the damned Uchiha did brought his blood to a boil as well as broke him down to tears. Hiruzen's had mounting confusion at Madara's ability to control a bijuu but also the fact that he was supposed to be dead, but the fact that he was talking to an apparent five thousand year old demon ended confusion on that, so it just left his ability to control such a powerful being. Sensing this Inoshe described the whole event

"You see it's not easy to control a demon as powerful as Akane, in order to do that their mental defenses must be weakened and one way to weaken them is to cause and extreme emotional tragedy to befall them. Madara chose the worst tragedy that any parent can suffer, because the truth is at the time our kits had just been born, a few days before Naruto." Seeing where this story was going Hiruzen couldn't help but shed a tear for the demon now in open tears as he continued to explain. "And when I left to go see Naruto for the first time, he struck." Now staring at Hiruzen and what the subjected felt was a look upon his soul, tears streaming down his face a sad smile formed on his lips and Inoshe let loose a pained laugh "So you see, it doesn't matter if you're the strongest being on the planet, not if you can't even protect your own kits. No you feel down right powerless, so tell me Hiruzen can you let me do my duty, to my friends, for my honor, for the love of kami, let me do something so that not everything is lost on that day."

Inoshe now seemed begging, even in all its indignation. Hiruzen wanted to agree immediately and allow the demon take his godson and give him a better life, but he had to be sure that it wasn't a lie or some nut case with a god complex. "Do you have anything to prove your tale" Hiruzen asked, in return he received an incredulous glare from Inoshe which prompted him to explain "I have to make sure you're not crazy or lying, I am deciding on the future of my adopted grandchild here aren't I." That statement was followed by Inoshe getting to his feet and proving his heritage to the questioning man in the form of letting free his true form. With a shake of his head Inoshe revealed two white tipped rustic red fox ears from the nestle of burnet hair atop his head, and with a glance behind Inoshe, Hiruzen took note of the nine crimson white tipped tails to drape behind the fox like man.

As to further prove his point Inoshe stepped forward and then proceeded to press two fingers two the old Sarutobi's forehead, thus transferring the memories or aforementioned night. Hiruzen saw the smiling visage of Minato and Kushina as "he" held Naruto, his vision blurred then cleared to reveal to him a pool of blood and the unmoving bodies of three small infants, a site he wishes he could look away from. And it all ends with the sight of the Kyuubi rampaging towards Konoha and a laughing man in a swirled orange mask standing before the entranced Sarutobi. Inoshe stepped back from the now gasping Hiruzen with sadness evident on his face. "Is that proof enough?" Inoshe asked, he received a curt nod in agreement, but then a frown.

This was because as much as Hiruzen wanted Naruto to go with his apparent godfather he knew the council, who held a much too powerful sway over Naruto, would never allow it. "There is only one problem Inoshe-san" Hiruzen stated "even if I allowed you to take Naruto, the council would never allow it and that could cause civil war." To his surprise the now recovered Inoshe picked up his cloak, which Hiruzen could now see was acting as a blanket to Naruto, and simply waved him off replying "Then… we never met Hiruzen, and the council gets what they want, Naruto missing… presumed dead of course. I actually intended to just disappear with him but I thought the man Naruto considers his ojiisan (grandfather) would like to know that he was going to leave for a while." Inoshe's fox like features receding Inoshe headed for the window only to stop short of it, due to a question. "What kept you" Hiruzen asked, it had been bothering him the entire time why had Inoshe not come earlier "Why now what kept you from coming before?"

"War" Was the simple reply "Like I said we lived in secret, and well we have our own wars too. This was one I could not bring him to, nor one i could simply ignore" They both left it at that, Inoshe then felt he should leave a lasting impression in his wake "Just to let you know your ANBU are having a nice nap so you may want to have some more take their place, you should also sweep your office for bugs, there were two in here before I disabled them." Inoshe informed indicating to the smashed devices sitting on the window sill before vanishing in a bought of flames. Leaving a stunned Hokage now wondering two things, how dangerous is Inoshe and who is spying on him without his knowledge.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha: Hotel room<strong>

Sitting in the dark two figures sit across from each other one an obvious female the other male. With a click of the lamp light floods the room showing a bed with the form of a sleeping child and the more defined features of the female sitting across from a now visible Inoshe. The woman looked to be in her early twenty's her crimson midriff length hair hid half her smooth and heart shaped face, that held the same ageless qualities Inoshe's also contains. Her light blue kimono revealed much of her flawless cream like skin as well as a generous portion of her rather sizable C sized bosom, as well as much of her mile long legs all in all she was an epitome of beauty. This woman at the moment looked quite nervous under Inoshe's calculating gaze, she wondered when he would return and she feared what her punishment would be for basically failing her assigned duty. With a sigh and a rub of his temples Inoshe decided to break the tension "Tell me what went wrong Saki, that you could not protect ." He questioned.

The transformed demon vixen squirmed at her commanding officers evaluation of her simple mission gone south. "I offered to protect him but he refused sir, saying that it would only cause more trouble… He is quite courageous as well as thoughtful, he said protecting him would put me in danger that he didn't want me in." Saki responded militarily in the begging which then became a tone of admiration at the end. Inoshe couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at her response, he then nearly laughed at the thought that an eight year old human had captured the attention of his two thousand year old charge.

Choosing to punish her not with pain but with teasing Inoshe responded "You do know what this means don't you" He asked seriously, generally failure to complete a mission consisted of pain, humiliation, or death varying on the commander, and Inoshe was rumored to be the toughest SOB around when in truth he was the most liberal and preferred to penalize but not injure the failing soldier. He received an unsure nod to which he promptly smirked at. "It means I'm going to have to keep you away from my godson who you seem to have feeling for."

Seeing her pale and blush at the same time caused him to finally give in and burst out laughing, when he recovered he got serious again. "Believe me Saki I am disappointed in you, but you did keep him company as well as listened to him like is said you should, it just turns out his wishes contradicted my own. So I am unhappy with the lack of protection but I will leave it to Naruto to decide on your punishment." This caused Saki to smile in a thankful manner before glancing over at Naruto's now healed and unconscious form. "He saved me when I first arrived, the villagers saw me and tried to kill me, then he came along and jumped right in front of them allowing me to escape. When I came back for him he asked me if i was ok, ever since then I had pledged myself to him, he of course doesn't know what that means, but I won't be leaving now that my assignment is over" Inoshe stared at her in shock, when a female demon pledges herself to someone she offers her entire self to them, therefore it is something that female demons rarely ever do unless they love their claimed master or feel that they own their life to them.

"So my guess is that pledge has now turned into love, ne" Inoshe inquired, she responded with an absent minded nod which brought a genuine smile to his face. They sat there for a while in silence watching Naruto sleep, one hoping he can do right by the small child, the other wondering how to gain his affection. "Well we'll sleep now and in the morning I'll talk to Naruto and we'll go from there." Inoshe announced which was followed by Saki changing back into her fox form and lying atop Naruto's chest. This action observed by a smiling Inoshe who promptly went to sleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha: Hotel room Next morning<strong>

Naruto awoke from an odd dream, much like he had when he first met Kyuubi, he dreamt that someone had rescued him and vowed to protect him, and like he had when he had first met Kyuubi he believed it to not have happened. He went on believing it was a dream until he noticed two things one: this was not his apartment and Two: there was the man from the alleyway sleeping in a chair. The man seamed to not be conscious at the moment; the moment in which Naruto took the time to analyze his, what he felt was a predicament.

His sleeping target was facing the window next to the bed that Naruto was currently on; next to the occupant of the chair were four sheathed swords. Naruto marveled at the odd yellow, black, white, and red colored scabbards before deciding that he was going to try to use one to get some information from his unconscious target. Moving with in silence that would make most ANBU and kage envious, Naruto made his way to his intended victim. His hand inches from the blue hilted blade when a voice caused him to nearly jump out of his skin.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" the apparent unconscious man advised. "It would be very bad for your health, and I don't want to fail at protecting you on the first day now do I?"

Stunned beyond words Naruto just stared at the shut eyelids of the man in front of him, going so far as to wave a hand in front of his face to determine if the man could somehow see. A soft chuckle accompanied Naruto's awed inspection which drew Naruto's full and guarded attention. Relishing in the young child's ignorance Inoshe decide to explain. "Shinobi never lower their guard kit, especially while their sleeping." Finally opening his eye's Inoshe brought his gaze upon a confused and now gasping Naruto. Naruto had been confused at the Inoshe's use of kit to address him, up until he saw Inoshe's eyes, the slitted pupils and crimson wind milled over amethyst pools told Naruto that their owner had to be a demon.

This fact made Naruto slightly weary, normally he would not due to his interactions with Kyuubi but the thought of Kyuubi being ripped from him kept him on edge of the man before him but the repeated deceleration of protecting him put his mind marginally at ease. Inoshe let a small smile grace his face before speaking again "Good morning Naruto, I'm sure you have many questions, all of which I am willing to answer. So take a seat and I can introduce myself, and if you have any qualms about trusting me just ask Saki I'm sure she would be willing to vouch for me, seeing as I am the one to have sent her to you in the first place."

At this Naruto began looking around I slight disbelief for Saki, he found her on the bed he had just left sitting on her hunches while staring at him intently as if amused by his search. Having found her the blond asked if what Inoshe had said was true only to receive a curt nod from the small fox. In a daze Naruto sat down, he had so many things he wanted to ask, so many questions that he felt significantly sick. Taking note of Naruto's bewildered state Inoshe decided to kick start things with an introduction. "Seeing as you're too stunned to ask I'll start. My name is Inoshe Kizuki and I…" he paused hoping for the best "am your godfather." This revelation did not help Naruto's already confused mind, prompting the reaction any overloaded mind has, complete and utter shut down which in short means a passed out Naruto.

A short while later, the young Uzumaki awoke clear headed with one question on his mind "where were you?" he growled, not caring at how he presented the question, his acclaimed godfather was not there for the first eight years of his life which had consisted of torment that makes the plains of suffering in hell seem like a stroll in the park. Which demands a damned good reason as to why self-proclaimed godfather wasn't there to become the parent he swore he would be if worst came to worst for Naruto's actual parents. Having already been prepared for such a reaction Inoshe was only slightly put off

"A war" He stated "As you can probably tell, if you know what I think you know, I am a demon. So when a civil war starts in the demon realm all powerful beings are called to battle, and this war happened to start on the night of your birth." Inoshe paused taking a deep breath to battle the rising sadness he felt "You don't know how much it pained me Naruto to leave you here but the demon realm is no place to raise a child let alone in the middle of a war. Not to mention a few other problems that would have placed you in unnecessary danger." Inoshe paused wondering how best to continue, he didn't want to say the wrong thing. So he decided to just be as blunt as possible, he did this because he figured that living the way Naruto had that sugarcoating anything like you would for a normal child would not do. Simply because Naruto had not been raised as a child his entire life and treating him like one now would be pointless "Naruto, the reason you would be in danger in the demon realm is the same reason you are hated in this realm." Inoshe informed, peaking Naruto's interest, if Inoshe was talking about what he thought he was talking about then, the demons had some kind of business with Kyuubi.

"Do you know why you are hated Naruto" Inoshe asked, deciding that he would be entirely honest with Naruto if he did not know. Naruto was about to respond in an affirmative of explaining his knowledge of Kyuubi but a hasty and rather desperate "**don't tell him that you can talk to me kit!"**from Kyuubi caused him to indicate to the contrary, surprising Saki in the process, who decided to keep quiet for the sake of being loyal to her master. Inoshe narrowed his eyes finding it hard to believe, that if the beating he had seen last night was indication, it would be hard pressed for Naruto not to have been pushed that far back into his mindscape. Deciding to show a little faith in whom he hoped to call Sochi someday he sighed preparing for a preverbal shit storm.

"Well in order to explain it correctly I guess there is a story I have to tell" Inoshe began and from there he went on the regale Naruto of the night that the Kyuubi attacked and how a demon of such power could not be simply killed and how in truth the Kyuubi was sealed and how Kyuubi would only be able to be safely sealed into the undeveloped chakra coils of a new born finishing with a "And that child was you Naruto, and the reason why demons are a threat to you is because Kyuubi is their leader and they would like nothing more than to take Kyuubi back. But I won't let them hurt you kit, because you are my godson and… " He offered a mirthless smile "Akane would never forgive me."

Of all the things Naruto could feel he felt only confusion, why because a demon was talking to him as if an equal and not a child, because he had no clue what this man wanted with him, it was just all too confusing. "Why" Naruto wondered his face scrunched in thought "Why are you telling me this?"

"It would help for you to know why you are hated and I figured that hiding it from you would do nothing good. You haven't been treated like a child for the past eight years of your life so why try to force it on you now. Although I would like to give you some happiness that a child should have, like friends, family, and protection, and by the end of our trip I would hope that I could have the privilege to call you Sochi (son) and have the honor of you calling me Tou-san (father/dad)." Inoshe replied with a sad smile.

Naruto had to admit that his demon protector was right, Naruto hadn't felt like a child since he was kicked out of the orphanage, and he would not appreciate being treated as one now. A smile came to Naruto as he thought of Inoshe's wish to provide for him what he had lost in his childhood and the thought of calling the man Tou-san seemed more appealing with each passing moment. Then his mind processed the thought that Inoshe intended on going on a trip quickly eclipsing any other thoughts. "What trip?" He asked

"A trip of four years, upon where we will return, so that you may get to meet your fellow leaf ninja. " Inoshe replied hoping that there would not be too much resistance.

Naruto was giddy at the thought of leaving the village, but he was brought back down by the notion of returning "Return?" Naruto asked dangerously, his face twisted with anger "Why would I want to return, I hold no love for this place and you know no one will miss me. Why should I return, I thought that you would want me to be somewhere I could be loved, not hated!"

Inoshe flinched at the thought that Naruto was convinced that he did not have his best intentions at heart, but steeled remembering why he was doing this "I know Naruto, I don't want to bring you back here either, in fact I would rather decimate this village before returning." He stated knowing that the real trial to their future relationship would happen now

"Then why?"

"Because…" Inoshe began, before sighing in apprehension "It's what your Tou-san would have wanted"

The world seemed to stop, anger faded Naruto's face to be replaced by disbelief, while Inoshe and Saki looked on wondering what was going inside of the young blonds mind. Kyuubi being the only "outside" observer privy to Naruto's raging thoughts wondered how the young Uzumaki would respond. "How…" Naruto finally managed to choke out "how do you know my Tou-san?"

"I was your parents good friends, How else could I have become your godfather" Inoshe replied plainly hoping not to brake the young boy.

Naruto shrugged not truly caring about the question only the next answer "Did they love me" He questioned near tears.

"Yes" Inoshe replied before losing focus while staring out the window "They loved you with all of their hearts Naruto" A smile came to his and Naruto's face before he continued "They would always talk of how they would train you, and that you would become the greatest Ninja the elemental nations has ever seen. Your mother talked about how she hoped you would be just like her, a fiery personality to match her fire like hair. Your father would talk of how if you ever looked like him he would have to teach you how to escape the fan girls using the **Hiraishin**(flying thunder god)." Naruto then snapped his head in the direction of the window to gaze upon the Hokage monument in shock, mainly the likeness of the Yondaime…his father, Minato Namikaze.

Taking advantage of Naruto's awed state Inoshe continues "You have no idea how much it pained him Naruto" Inoshe began noticing rage building in Naruto's face "It pained him just to think about putting you in danger and to curse you with the burden of Kyuubi killed him. But Minato was a man of principle, he couldn't ask someone to do what he could not. So when it came to the point where he realized he would have to make a Jinchuuriki, there was only one choice. He knew that he could count on you Naruto to keep the seal strong, and he thought that someone would be there for you. Whether it have been Akane and me or Jiraiya and Tsunade, but Akane and I couldn't be there, and I don't know where Jiraiya and Tsunade were but I swear I will try to make it up to you and the others will pay. But please if you're going to hate any one, don't let it be your Tou-san." Inoshe finished pleading now awaiting Naruto's response. As an awkward silence feel upon the room,many emotions began to play across Naruto's face finally settling on a light scowl.

"Why do you not want me to hate him?" He asked "Why would you want me to forgive the hell that he's put me through?"

"Because Naruto he didn't know you would be treated like this, he wanted you to be seen as a hero." Inoshe began, pain for his dead friend evident on his face "And I know that if you hated him Naruto, the only person that rivaled his love for Kushina, it would kill him, even from the afterlife."

"Ok" Naruto replied looking down, his sun kissed bangs hiding his eyes "it doesn't change that I'm still mad at him thought"

"I think that is reasonable from anyone Naruto" Inoshe said with a small smile.

"What were they like?"

"They were great people Naruto, always laughing and always happy, as if the rest of the world wasn't as horrible as it truly was. They were lights in this dark world and Akane and I had found a piece with them that we hadn't found in all our years. You are almost a clone of your old man just shorter but otherwise the same in every way. Your mother was such a tomboy she practically wore the pants in the relationship, she had bright red hair and deep violet eyes. Your parents were also fantastic Shinobi each graced with a terrifying name earned on the battle field. Your mother the feared shinkuno shi (CrimsonDeath) and your father the legendary Kiiroi Senkō (Yellow Flash), they were some of the only humans we ever respected."

"What" He paused unsure if he would like the answer "what happened to my mother after the Kyuubi attack?"

Inoshe became downcast he knew what was coming "the hospital she was in was disintegrated by a **Bijūdama**(Tailed Beast Ball), she's labeled missing: presumed dead." But was not prepared for what truly was going to happen, because the dam of emotions that had built up in Naruto finally burst when he learned that Kyuubi, who had been there for him for three years, was the one who took his whole life away. With tears streaming down his face Naruto charged at the seated Inoshe grabbing the black bladed katana from its sheath before bringing it to Inoshe's neck, the blade threatening to slit his throat, all before screaming in "Why!" in his captives face "Why did Kyuubi attack, Why did Kyuubi have to take everything away from me! Tell me or I swear you'll join my parents!"

"**No don't." **Kyuubi screamed from within the confines of its cage, Saki growling at Naruto in agreement

'SHUT UP KYUUBI-TEME!' Naruto retorted

Meanwhile Inoshe did not seem concerned for his life nor for the situation literally sitting in his lap, but staring with his mouth slightly agape and his eyes wide with bewilderment, at the sword in Naruto's hands.

"Did you hear me?" Naruto questioned while screaming

In a calm voice that shocked all present into lucidity Inoshe replied "Yes, but you do not know the whole picture Naruto, allow me to show you." Taking advantage of Naruto's unresponsive state Inoshe placed his forefinger and middle finger to Naruto's forehead. Naruto Suddenly reeled back, before dropping to the ground in a sobbing mess, Saki ran to Naruto's prone body before placing her head to his as if to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry!" Naruto confessed inwardly as well as to Inoshe, much too both demons dislike.

"**There is nothing for you to apologize for kit" **Akane (Kyuubi for those of you who don't remember) interjected**"You did not make or want what happened happen, you did nothing wrong" **She explained, while

Inoshe said the exact same thing. Inoshe got up from his seat to walk over to Naruto where he then placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before embracing him in a hug. Naruto stiffened for a moment having never received such affection in the past, before calming down and sobbing into Inoshe's shoulder. After several minutes Naruto calmed down and now they returned to their original places, where both just stared at each other unsure as how to continue. Deciding to take the initiative Naruto spoke "We'll get that Madara-teme, alright Inoshe- Sensei; I'll train to become the best Shinobi in the world,and even thought I have no love for this village I will return and make my Tou-san proud. And I'll find a way to get Akane out of the seal just you wait."

This declaration brought a smile to Inoshe's, Saki's, and Akane's face even though Naruto could only see Inoshe's. "I'm sure you will Naruto" Inoshe encouraged "We'll do it together, because I'll be with you every step of the way along with Akane and Saki. Which don't you have something to show him Saki?" Naruto, at this point became relatively confused he wondered what it was that Saki was to show him that now made the little fox look nervous. Feeling the need to encourage the shaken vixen Naruto decided to speak although not knowing what effect he would have on her. "Whatever it is Saki-Chan, you don't have to be nervous I'll always be there for you!" Naruto exclaimed before shooting her a smile worthy of a fox, all of which caused Saki to eventually sigh with contentment at the thought that her choice in mate was such a caring person.

This small exchange was observed by a knowing Akane and Inoshe who had to bite their lips to keep from bursting out in laughter. With a disheartened sigh Saki began her transformation, before finishing as her 5' 4" beauty of a human form; her crimson locks hiding her near tears face form his reaction. Naruto was wondering when the day of shocks would end first he finds out his godparents are demons, then he is told that his father is the man who sealed his fate, and lastly he witnesses his best friend transform from a fox, which he has only ever known, into a beautiful middle aged woman, with his track record on reactions the next few moments are bound to be interesting.

Deciding that this was a not a good thing overlapped by a bad thing and wishing to show his approval of that Naruto ran over to Saki before picking her up, despite his smaller size he is quite strong, in a hug a twirling around with her "That is so cool Saki-Chan" He exclaimed while laughing, before setting her down and asking "But why would you not want to show it before?" Saki had not expected such a joyous reaction from her counterpart was momentarily dazed before she registered his question, only to burst into to tears while pulling the blond into a tight hug, accidentally placing his head into her generous assets, resulting in a deeply blushing eight year old. "Because I was scared, scared at how you might react." Saki explained between sobs "but now I see it was a foolish fear"

"It's alright Saki-Chan" Naruto countered "You don't have to worry I'll never think badly of you, and just like you've been there for me, I'll always be here for you."

The large grin that had been on Inoshe's face throughout the entire conversation now quickly disappeared at recognizing the loving hug they were sharing, to be replaced by a pained smile, which did not go unnoticed by the young Uzumaki. This reaction was brought about by the memory of his own past and his wish to see his loving Aka-Chan again, only to know that she was still sealed into his godson.

Naruto could only slightly identify the thoughts displayed through the small smile Inoshe had but he had an inkling that it had to do with the being within him so he decided to interrogate said being.

'Akane, why did you not want Inoshe to know that I can talk to you' Naruto projected to the recesses of his mind.

"**Because kit I'm scared, I couldn't fight off Madara, I'm the reason our kits are dead, and so many innocents died because of me, what if he hates me" **was the millennia old demons "intelligent" reply.

'It doesn't look that way to me, he looks like he misses you, and no one can forget love that easily' the EIGHT year old Uzumaki reasoned.

"**I don't know kit can you just leave it be for now, maybe we can find out how he feels later" **she countered cutting the mental connection.

Saki and Naruto's special moment was then ended by an abrupt clearing of the throat from an amused Inoshe. "I can see that this is a special moment and all, but we need to get moving lots of places to go people to meet alright, so after we get you so more clothes Naruto we you can say goodbye to certain people but not to many." Wondering why he needed new clothes Naruto took account of himself, only to notice that he was still wearing the blood stained clothes from the night before, his attention was then brought to his right arm which from finger tips to shoulder was under wraps. Wondering why that was he reached to unravel the medical tape only to be stopped by Inoshe, turning his attention to his guardian he noticed that he probably didn't want to know what was under the wrappings, if Inoshe's shaking of the head didn't reinforce that feeling. He could only guess it had to do with the burn he received last night, and figured that it would just be something he would deal with later.

"Ya I guess your right I do need so more clothes." Naruto committed while sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "There are also three people I want to say goodbye too."

Nodding his head Inoshe walked over to the window before disappearing in a bout of flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha: Ichiraku Ramen <strong>

The door of the shop opened to reveal the Ichiraku's, a small family consisting of only a father and a daughter, a loving pair who's idea of grandeur involved being known worldwide for their ramen making skills. As on every October 11th they are currently concerned for the wellbeing of certain blond haired knucklehead. "Do you think he is in the hospital today Tou-san " The daughter, Ayame asked, receiving only a sad nod from her father. Teuchi moved towards the darkened kitchen wonderingwhat type of ramen he should send the supposed hospitalized Jinchuuriki only to draw a blank. "What type of ramen do you think he would like" He finally asked deciding that his daughter would know better.

Ayame was about to respond when a voice from the dark interrupted, startling the two citizens. "I think he would prefer a miso" The voice spoke, adding its two sense, in response Teuchi grabbed a knife from the counter whilst Ayame returned from the front wielding a ladle. Flipping on the lights the ramen chefs came face to face with a smiling Inoshe who was leaning against the wall without a care in world. Inoshe's smile disappeared when he noticed the ladle wielding Ayame, drawing bewildered stares from the Ichiraku family.

Presenting and answering the unasked question Inoshe decided to cut the act "Why am I more fearful of a ladle" He asked, receiving guarded nods "Simply because Naruto told me what she can do with it, and preferably I'd rather fight a Shinobi first." "So yes Naruto, the ladle will ruin my fun" He finished pulling out a wallet and handing five Ryo to Naruto who appeared from behind the wall, a large smile plastered on his face.

Naruto was now decked out in ablack long sleeved shirt, his left hand clothed with a wrist plated Kevlar glove while his right showed his wrapping. His black pants cuffed down by steel grieves which ended at his black boots. Naruto's appearance had the immediate reaction of calming down the frightened ramen chefs, which caused the wondering of who his companion was. "Naruto you're alright!" Ayame exclaimed, before she glanced at Inoshe with a confused look. "Who is he?"

"Oh, that's my godfather." Naruto replied not bothering to take into account of anyone's possible reaction. That is until Teuchi and Ayame turned on Inoshe with renewed vigor, hoping to enact justice on who they thought was an purposefully absent godparent. Inoshe's reaction, even thought he is a five thousand year old Kyuubi level demon, was to make a hasty retreat in fear while yelling "Explain the whole thing Naruto!". That one sided confrontation had the effect of causing the youngest in the room to burst out laughing before explaining nearly the entire situation.

"So let me get this straight" Teuchi began "You" he pointed at Inoshe "were called away to a war overseas, were you fought for the past eight years not knowing that Naruto was alive" He paused, going over the plausibility in his mind deciding that it _could _happen, he continued " You came back, upon your return you come here to pay respects to Naruto's dead parents , only to run into Naruto and when you figure out exactly who he is you barge into the Hokage's demanding that you be allowed to take care of Naruto. Which after words you decide that you want to go on a four year training trip with the little gaki(brat)"HEY" so you can train him to become a better Shinobi" He finished.

"That's the gist of it/Pretty much" Was the pairs simultaneous answer, although the younger of the two looked slightly peeved, from being called a gaki.

"Well it's nice of you to come and say goodbye" Ayame interjected, hoping to side track her overly suspicious father.

"Yes and now that we have, we have to go, there is still one more person that must be informed of Naruto's departure and I would really like to get out of this village _today._" Inoshe informed, while heading for the door.

"Bye Jiji (old man), bye Ayame-Chan, see you when I get back" Naruto called, running to catch up to Inoshe prior to jumping on the man's back and disappearing in a spectacular fireball, leaving to shell-shocked ramen cooks in their wake.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha: <strong> **Inuzuka Compound **

The morning started just like any other for the young Inuzuka clanswoman, she awoke from a recurring dream to finger the claw bone necklace gifted to her. She then proceeded to put her burnet hair in a classic ponytail leaving two bangs to frame her heart shaped face, she changed out of her night gown into her everyday clothes. Which consists of black track shorts that went down to just above her knees and a tight v-neck shirt that, does little to hide her already impressive C cup yet developing assets. A shirt that she one day hopes to replace with a chunin vest, as well as a veterinarians coat. A dream she was one step closer to having recently achieved the rank of genin, realizing that any more time spent day dreaming thirteen year old Hana Inuzuka rushes downstairs to collect her ninken, the three Haimaru brothers.

Akimaru, Harumaru, and Junmaru or more commonly referred to as Aki, Haru, and Jun as dubbed by a certain blond haired fox boy, who much the triplets ire Hana liked to be around. Collecting her partners Hana grabbed a quick breakfast and ran out the door nearly colliding with her Kaa-san (mother) and her brother Kiba, who she affectionately calls baka(idiot)-pup. Calling out a quick apology she bolts out the door her three knee height companions tailing closely. Now running through the village streets she wonders if she'll get to see a certain blond haired Jinchuuriki, her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a scent that greatly peeks her and the triplet's interest, the scent of a true alpha.

The title of true alpha is earned in two ways one, you can be born with the scent of a true alpha which means that they hold a potential for great power and if raised correctly will exude an intoxicatingly strong alpha scent. The other is to become amazingly powerful, enough so that you generate a aura of confidence and power which translates to an alpha scent. The first reason is one of the reasons as to why the young Inuzuka heir has become so intrigued in our blond haired protagonist (OH NOES! I broke the fourth wall. -_- Deal with it) Recalling the memory in which her mother told her that if she ever came across aforementioned scent to find out who it belonged to, she headed in the direction in which it got stronger.

Walking for a couple of minutes, with no results, she considered the possibility of abandoning the search and heading off to meet her genin team. Finally deciding that continuing the search for the elusive alpha originator would be fruitless, Hana made her way back to where she began only to realize that in her lack of attention she ended up in a dead end ally, cursing her lack of attentiveness she made an about face (for those of you who don't know military this means she turned around, I only bother explaining cause I'm going to use this more than the preverbal "turned around") only to see a rather imposing shadow now blocking her path. Aki, Haru, and Jun took up a defensive stance in front of Hana, who was currently wondering just how she was going to get out of this situation, before realizing that escape was hopeless for the alpha scent that she has been chasing belongs to the figure blocking her, and if the figures scent was indication he would have no trouble taking a genin and her three ninken.

Deciding that she could try negotiation, intimidation, and innocence all in one go Hana decided to finally speak "What do you want from me" She started with innocence "If there's anything you want I'm sure my clan will be willing to get it as to not have to hunt down the one who injured a clan heir." and that was the negotiation and intimidation wrapped into one. The answer to her cleverly poised question was an amused laugh, causing the triplets to growl in agitation hiding it with feigned intimidation.

"I like her" The figure announced "She's got spunk" The figure moved to side to allow another smaller figure into the alleyway.

"Hai, that she does, she's got it in spades" Replied a voice that Hana knew all too well

"Naruto-Kun" Hana asked now thoroughly confused as to why her friend was in cohorts with some strange man who had her trapped at the end of an alleyway.

"Hey Hana-Chan" Naruto acknowledged, not at all bothered by their current setting.

"What are you doing here and with him" She asked incredulously

Naruto pouted at her response "Why do you ask Hana-Chan, not happy to see me?" he questioned with mock hurt, before laughing at the now sputtering girl "I'm just kidding Hana-Chan, I'm here cause I've come to say goodbye, and I'm with him" he piked his thumb at Inoshe "cause he's my godfather" He explained .

Out of Naruto's reason as to his sudden appearance one word stuck out to the feral girl. "Goodbye?" She wondered aloud "Why are you saying goodbye" She had an idea as to why but she hoped it was wrong, it would be counterproductive if your choice in mate decided to leave the village never to return.

"Oh, Inoshe is taking me away from the village" Naruto clarified, confirming Hana's worst fears, brining her close to tears, that is before he continued "But then we'll be back in four years" the pain gripping Hana's heart alleviated to a lesser degree, still the thought of him leaving for such a long period left a little sadness in her heart.

Noticing Hana's quickly depressing disposition Inoshe decided to encourage his blond counterpart into comforting her. A quick pat on the back was the incentive that sent Naruto into a tight hug with the young Inuzuka woman, who gladly accepted, once again putting the young Uzumaki in prime blushing position, right between Hana's rather well endowed breasts. Pulling back from the embrace Hana removed her necklace before handing it to rather confused Naruto.

"Why are you giving me you necklace Hana-Chan it was my gift to you" Naruto asked, hoping that she wasn't rejecting him as a friend from now on.

"I know" she answered sheepishly "but I want you to have it for now so that you can remember me and when you get back you can return it." she finished with a mischievous smile.

"Ok Hana-Chan, but I could never forget you" Naruto replied a grin threatening to split his face "But if you want me to I'll hold on to it" a realization quickly wiped the grin from his face "But what about you Hana-Chan, how will you remember me" He wondered aloud in such cute innocence (god I love eight year olds they say the darndest things, ne)

Thinking quickly she leaned down to his level and whispered in his ear so that no one could hear, all but the demon enhanced Inoshe and Saki. Leaving Inoshe grinning like he fox he is and Saki wondering the many different ways she could kill the unsuspecting Hana. Pulling back from their secret conversation Naruto and Hana glanced over at the recently recovered and stoic looking Inoshe, before Hana presented her forearm to Naruto who as directed bit down till he drew blood much to Inoshe's faked shock.

Unknown to those outside of the Inuzuka clan, bedsides demons who are similar in their habits, when a female presents a gift to a male it is considered a proposal and when the male marks the female, much like Naruto just did, it is considered an acceptance to said proposal and they are now considered mates, which explains the madly grinning Inoshe and snickering Haimaru triplets, although Hana realized that due to Naruto's ignorance it would not hold true, but for her it was the thought that counts.

Now done with their goodbye's and parting gifts the pair separated and then walked out of the alley heading in their own directions, before one group vanished in flames.

**Konoha: outside the wall**

Standing atop a hill facing the village three figures could be seen, the first Inoshe, the second a now human Saki, and lastly one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"Take a good long look Naruto it's the last time you'll get to see your "home" for four years" Inoshe warned mockingly at the prospect on Naruto considering this his home.

Naruto scoffed while shaking his head "This isn't my home" he stated "Because home is where the heart is, and that is with Hana-chan, Saki-chan, Ojii-san, Jiji and Ayame-chan" leaving to impressed looking demons staring at him.

"Well said" They both admitted

"Come on let's go" The eight year old encouraged ,and with that they all set off into the unknown their destination their own, the past motivating them to push towards the future. A future that now looked bright especially so with a fox's guidance helping along the way.

**A.N. :**

**Ok so I know that the way Hana was acting is a bit out of character for a thirteen year old but hell their ninja they life the razors edge between life and death and with Naruto's "Alpha" scent** **he is the only boy she is interested in. also don't start flaming on how I made her dress I looked she only wears the flak jacket** **and it's unzipped enough to be VARY revealing, so its gotta start somewhere right. **

**Ok so now onto the important stuff. I will try to stay as true to Naruto universe as I possibly can I'm not talking about like there is so little difference that you wonder why I started in the first place. I am talking about ages, locations, some of the smaller details. I follow the law "The more things change the more they stay the same". so I will tell you now I WILL be changing ALOT of stuff BUT ALOT will stay the same for instance. I'll tell you now Yugito is one of Naruto's Harem sisters but she is like 29 and you heard me say I would like to stay as true as possible to the Naruto story well that I'm gonna change , cause I really don't want her to be like a pedophile so she's gonna be more like Hana is, just a few years older than him. **

**Something that will stay the same is for instance if anyone bothered to look it up, wave is built on the ruins of Uzu that will stay the same. **

**For those of you who are wondering if what I'm going to keep the same I'll do a little run down of what's gonna go down. **

**he will be on the same team but simply because I like to annoy the living shit out of Sasgay(Sasuke) **

**Wave will happen but differently **

**They will travel to Snow **

**and any other things that happen before the Chunin exams. P.M. to remind me Please. **

**The Chunin exams will NOT be the same in any of the battles except the actual exams, sorry but I can't come up with some super different exam, you'll just have to settle for allot of added competitors. **

**Sasuke retrieval arc is nearly everything will change. **

**That is a vague run down. Actually almost nothing will be the same except the general story line. W/e (Whatever) **

**Also I will not I repeat WILL NOT be featuring Naruto's four years away, I know that just like me most of you would rather have it explained in Flashback form Because otherwise IT WILL TAKE TO MANY CHAPTERS. **

**OK so now to what some of you consider REALLY important the Harem line up. And yes there will most likely be lemons, but I warn you I am new to writing in general so don't expect some Lemon scene that will be the best. **

**ok. Naruto's Harem: Hana, Saki, Fu, Yugito, Kin, Koyuki, as well as a few OC, Maybes are Anko, Tayuya, and Ayame, not to mention people that if you want I may or may not add. just P.M. the suggestion. **

**Ok so you may notice that people in his age group are not there like Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and Sakura in my opinion none of them, except for maybe Hinata, can understand the pain he has been trough. Not to mention that even though Naruto is twelve (which I plan to change through a loophole in my story) he has the mentality of someone much older due to his past therefore only older women or girls who have shared a similar past truly catch his attention. **

**Now you may wonder where the older women are like Mei, Yugao, and others that is because INOSHE WILL GET A HAREM TOO. WHOHO INOSHE. Come on cheer for him. yaya i know it's not that funny. Yesh everyone's a critic. **

**Inoshe's Harem: Akane, Yin (for me to know and you to find out), Mei, Yugao, Tsume, and others not shown yet. **

**as they are revealed in the story the list will be updated but I don't want to ruin my own story do I **

**Ok let me say it now this will probably be the longest A.N. I'll ever have cause like me allot of people don't like to read the A.N.. Ya so if you don't like my story sure go ahead and tell me but don't keep reading, if you don't like it go read something else I'm not forcing you to read it. **

**Last note, I will not beg you to review I will ask simply cause it makes me feel all warm and tingly inside and it motivates me to continue writing. If you don' t *shrugs* no skin of my back. **

**So live well, live long, Peace out See ya **

**Sincerely, Mark**


	3. Return to Konoha

Normal: "Speaking" / 'Thinking'

**Demons: "Demon Speaking" / 'Demon Thoughts' **

**Katana Souls: "Swords Speaking" / 'Swords Thoughts'**

"_**Jutsu :**_( English part)**"**

**Shout outs: **

**kyuubisage100****: **Thanks for that tidbit of info. like I said I want to stay as true as possible to the timeline so that is helpful to my forgetful mind.

**Melikalilly****:** Thanks again, it's nice to know that you like my style of writing in all actuality I was quite nervous as to whether or not my story would be received well or not, so your comment is a big confidence booster. Don't worry about spelling and snazz when you comment like I said the only time I really care about that stuff is when I write the actual story otherwise I use slang perfect example is my A.N.

**Ok I lied, I will have long A.N. *sigh*... fuck. **

**Ok so someone posed a good question I shall repeat it.**

From, Shadow of the Light Hawk

So... I'm going to vote that naruto get kyuubi, they've been through too much together to actually separate them, even if she was mated to Inoshe, and I really don't think she'd be able to look at him the same way without feeling guilty about her kits' deaths. I also think that both Kurenai and Anko should be added to Naruto's Harem, because both would understand what he's going through, and plus Kurenai standards are too high to settle for Asuma.

But for final votes for the harem in if you are accepting are: Hana, Saki, Fu, Yugito, Kin, Koyuki, Kurenai, Anko, Samui, Temari (because of her brother she would understand him as well if not more than Hinata), and a Female Haku (because of the Kiri genocide she would be sympathetic and understand and thus good for each other). Also I don't think Tayuya or Ayame should be added, reason for Tayuya is she's too violent and would open up too many old mental wounds, and he always saw Ayame as a sister figure.

Now for Inoshe's Harem I think, Mikoto, Kushina, Tsunade, Tsume, Mei, Nibi (since they're both demons), Konan, Yin, and Karin.

I hope you consider my opinions on the matter and thank you for reading

**My response.**

thank you for your input I will answer you wishes in order.

1. I was thinking about Kyuubi being with Naruto but I was thinking more along the lines of that she gets both Inoshe and Naruto. I will explain the whole situation with the night of kyuubi's attack, there's a whole level you don't see yet. I plan on having a poll on whether or not she should share or be just with Inoshe. Akane being with Inoshe is NONE negotiable, thank you

2. I was thinking of having Kurenai join the one of the harems but I like Asuma and Kurenai together I was sad when he died and left her with a child. And you concern of how she has too "High standards" for Asuma

1. Asuma is not THAT bad jeez

2. She seemed pretty broken up about Asuma's death

3. You know what they say true love knows no bounds(J.K.) I'm just saying if she really loves him she'll overlook his faults.

3. Thank you for reminding me of Haku I knew I was forgetting someone. I think you might be right about Tayuya and Ayame...but I'm leaning towards adding Ayame. I.D.K. about Samui cause I just don't know, Temari I was leaving for a certain lazy Nara, so ya that's how that works out

4. Now for Inoshe's I want to say so much stuff about that, nothing bad but it'll give away my story. so I'll go down the list. I'll Say like I Said there are people in the harem not introduced yet So let your mind run wild.

Tsunade: Ok I had some problems but thinking about it...it's a definite maybe. but I was kinds wanting Jiraiya to get her. Poll time!

Nibi: I was thinking about that too. it's a yes now though.

Konan: didn't think of her but I'll add her now.

Karin: not to be rude, but this one made me laugh it practically makes Inoshe a Pedo so no. But i'm not too sure what to do with her now.

I think that covers everything.

**Ok for those of you how think I'm taking the easy way out by using polls let me say this. IT doesn't matter cause it's not like I'm having you decide major plot devices I'll have you know depending on how the harem goes does not change any of the story, I just think I'm just doing it so my readers can choose who they want with who for their own enjoyment. So I still have to come up with all the stuff that's going to happen but you guys get to pick what's up with the harems.** **Sweet deal? good so get of me about it (JK, everyone knows I love a good laugh) **

**Ok that's done**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, because unlike Kishimato my story will actually focus on the character the T.V. show is named after. I mean seriously my mom watched some Naruto and her comment was "That's a stupid name, It should be called Sasuke... it seems to be focused on him" before walking away leaving a laughing me in her wake.

**Well W/e.** **ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

The Return to Konoha

**Konoha: Outside village(city) limits**

It had been four years since the "Demon child" Naruto Uzumaki left the "prestigious" village of Konoha, and they felt that aside from the recent massacre of the Uchiha clan that the village had never been better. All that was about to change, for much like on the day of the blond Jinchuuriki's disappearance several figures stood atop a knoll overlooking the ninja village ofHi no Kuni (land of fire). Except the Number of figures had changed from three to four, and a closer inspection reveals that two are not from the original group. The tallest wore a simple white porcelain mask to hide his features, all but his burnet hair, he also wears a crimson cloak to hide the rest of himself. the only objects visible are the four Katanas situated on his back.

A blue hilted yellow scabbard blade stretched from his left hip to right shoulder the hilt within easy reach, mirroring and overlapping it is a the white hilted red scabbard Katana creating a colorful X across the masked mans back. Parallel to the man's midsection runs a white hilted black scabbard sword overlapped by a black hilted white scabbard katana. Next to the mysterious blade wilder is his near clone counterpart apart from the fact that he was shorter, with unruly blond hair, and only had three blades. Bisecting the smaller masked Shinobi was a brilliant and regal violet scabbard superimposed over a simple gray scabbard. angled from right shoulder to left hip was an icy blue scabbard ending in a snow white hilt, a small orange furred fox drapes across both shoulders with her head resting to the left of his face. Moving from the masked Kenjutsu specialists we find unmasked and normally dressed traveling companions.

The male stood 5'2" his white shoulder length hair tied in a small pony tail with several bangs framing his face. Atop his forehead are two red dots a signature to his near extinct clan, his forest green eyes enhanced by a light red underline, as suggested by his girlfriend. Under his kaki green vest he wore a black short sleeved shirt, over his light gray pants where his steel grieves with three identical openings lined down the center on each. Next to the Kaguya was the only female in the group and his girlfriend, She stands 4'9" her silver hair tied up in a single neat bun with two lacquer chopsticks piercing and crossing said bun to hold it in place. Much like her beloved she wears a vest over a short sleeved shirt, except hers is ocean blue and rustic red respectively. Her pants a dark navy blue, similar to most Shinobi blues with unmodified steel shin guards protecting her legs. The unmasked travelers had conflicting emotions evident on their faces, the Kaguya a light frown while the young lady next to him held a look of excitement.

"It looks so...Peaceful!" She shouted unable to contain her anticipation anymore, Her statement caused four sweat drops as well as the gaze of all her companions all wondering if she ever listened to the stories of Naruto's past in said "Peaceful" village.

"Yes Akira-chan I'm sure it will be...interesting to learn of were Naruto- Sama grew up" The last Kaguya replied hoping to save his girlfriend some face. turning their attention back towards the village before them the masked men nod their heads, that is with the tallest of them sighing in frustration.

"Well come on if we stand here all day well never get there." commented a chipper and familiar voice from the blond haired mystery man, before he was consumed in a flash of fire. Sighing the remaining masked man addressed the recently identified Akira and the unknown Kaguya(if you don't know by now I'm either a really good or bad writer. Or you deserve the retard award).

"Kimimaro. Akira, I'll see you in the village by than Naruto will already be in the academy, so we'll work on the council situation, ne?" He notified then asked.

"As you wish, Inoshe-Sama." was Kimimaro's military like reply, which drew a slap on the back of the head form Akira

"Baka Kimi-Kun, you know Inoshe doesn't like it when you call him Sama." She scolded only to receive a halfhearted "Gomen" from her reprimanded significant other, and a "thank you" from an irritated then amused Inoshe, who then vanished in a fashion similar to his adopted sochi. Akira quickly took off towards the village gates while practically dragging her more...stoic beloved behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha: Hiruzen's office <strong>

Hiruzen sighed for what felt for the hundredth time for this seemingly never ending morning, this was due to the thought of how today was the start of the academy once again. Normally he would not be bothered by the thought of a new year of academy, but this year just so happened to be the day that Inoshe had said he would return with Naruto. Sighing again he glanced at Minato's portrait only to yet again lock eyes with Inoshe, calming his rapidly beating heart the old monkey finally spoke. "Hello again Inoshe-san, I trust your time with Naruto was productive."

"You could say that Oji-san" A voice spoke form directly next to the now spooked Sarutobi, who turned his head fast enough that the other occupants of the room wondered if it would break. The old Sarutobi startled by the sudden appearance of such a familiar voice turned to see his surrogate grandson again only to be surprised by a plane white mask. "You're lucky Oji-san if it hadn't been for Jiraiya-ero, I wouldn't have ever forgiven you for having kept so many secrets from me." Naruto stated causing the Hokage's face to flash through fear, pain, and regret before finally settling on confusion.

He feared rejection from Naruto, pain and regret at the memory of having to lie to said blond haired Uzumaki, and finally confusion, confusion at the wonderment of what had Jiraiya said to Naruto to make him forgive, as well as how many secrets did Naruto know. Wishing to know the extent of Naruto's knowledge of secrets pertaining to him Hiruzen opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted.

"Well that's beside the point Naruto, we're here to get your academy papers and then your off and I'll stay behind to describe our trip to the Hokage, then after that I'll have finished just in time for my appointment with the council" Inoshe listed while shooting the Hokage a look that said 'keep quiet and I'll explain after he's gone'. Nodding dumbly the elderly Kage searched the paperwork strewn about his desk for the admission forms that he was glad he had the insight to fill out beforehand. Finally acquiring the correct forum the old monkey handed it to the amused looking blond, despite the mask covering his face it was still quite evident.

"Bye Oji-san" Naruto chimed before adding "Oh and try **Kage Bushin**(Shadow clone) It'll help with the paperwork" and then vanishing in a ball of flames. For a few moments the room was engulfed in a deafening silence, that is of course before a loud thumping could be heard as the legendary "Professor" punished his desk with his forehead, all the while muttering "stupid, stupid, stupid". Sighing Inoshe watched as the leader of Konoha repeatedly punished his blatant stupidity, and then deciding that he was going to explain something rather than continue watching. "You're probably what he's talking about right?" Inoshe inquired, only to receive a nod from the man who was currently paying homage to the desk gods, I.E. his head down on his desk with his hands clasped together above his head, bringing about a large sweat drop from Inoshe. "Well it has to do with shortly after we met Jiraiya after our first year together.

***Flashback Begin***

_"What about the village" Questioned a broken, bloodied, and bruised Jiraiya to the backs of his godson and Guardian. _

_"What about it" Naruto replied an edge to his words._

_"If this is what you do to me, what will you do to the village, should I consider you a threat to it." The Beaten Gama Sage reasoned. _

_"__ No you need not consider me a threat, I will do nothing to that detestful place, I may hate it but I will return and protect it because that is what my Tou-san would want." The now nine year old responded._

_"You're wrong" The perverted Sage countered, drawing interest from Inoshe and Naruto. _

_"Then what prey tale would have my Tou-san have wanted" The boy asked slightly angered by the Gama sage's words _

_"Listen I know your angry and you have every right to but you have to forgive, because that's what your Tou-san would have wanted." The Sage explained, resulting in a scoffing Naruto and Inoshe who nonetheless let him continue. "Your Tou-san believed in a world at peace, I know it sounds naive but it is possible if everyone can just understand each other and the cycle of hatred stops. He would want you to forgive because hate only breeds more hate, and death only more death, just don't step on his memory like that." Jiraiya finished staring into Naruto's neutral face with silent pleading and hope, only to feel those hopes plummet when the Namikaze turned left without a word. A few miles down the road both Inoshe and Naruto paused in their trek to gaze up at the stars "What do you think Naruto?" Inoshe asked, concern for his adopted sochi showing in more ways than one._

_"I don't Know Inoshe-Tou-san, I have a lot to think about." Whispered a conflicted Naruto_

_"Me too sochi, me too." Inoshe admitted in agreement "Funny how sometimes a fifty year old human can show more wisdom than a thousand year old demon" The joke relieving some of the tension and allowing two confused travelers the luxury of laughter. _

***Flashback End***

"Interesting" Commented to utterly stunned Hiruzen, who upon regaining his composure returned to the task at hand "So how did his training go" He asked, genuinely interested in what the thousand year old demon had to taught to his godson.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha: Shinobi Academy<strong>

The first day of the Ninja Academy had started out just like the past three years before, much to the ire of a certain dolphin dubbed man, one Chunin teacher Iruka. He had entered his classroom to find the classroom like it had been every morning to the past three years. The Hyuga heir sitting next to the heirs of the Aburame and Inuzuka clans up in the top row. Below them was the Nara heir napping between his good friend the potato chip munching Ackimichi heir and the civilian raised Ami. in the front row a true oddity to behold, a pink haired civilian girl and the blond ponytailed Yaminaka swooning over a trapped and stoic looking last loyal Uchiha, who in reality was near tears. Situated throughout the rest of the room where civilian raised children that Iruka felt, even if it was a bit cruel, would not make it in the Shinobi world. Having finally resorted to silencing the class through his demon head jutsu the scarred chunin teacher was about to start the days lesson...when a nock beckoned him to the door.

Opening the door revealed something the middle ranked ninja was not expecting, a child heighted masked boy hidden by a crimson cloak with three blades situated on his back who soon spoke. "Hokage-Sama sent me here to learn in the academy" The masked boy stated while thrusting a document into the instructors hands and then waiting for instructions on how to proceed. Seeing that the mysterious boy was focused on his reply Iruka quickly read the application and upon authenticating it he led the boy into the class, while introducing himself. Standing before the classroom Iruka suggested that the porcelain faced boy introduce himself, who simply responded "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Kizuki" with a bow before turning his slited (the eye holes in the mask are slits) gaze upon his teacher, again waiting for direction.

"Why don't you go sit up in the top row over there" Iruka suggested while pointing to the isolated yet only desk left in the top row. Shrugging Naruto unclasped his swords and leaned them against the desk before sitting down in the aisle seat and taking out a notebook and quickly taking down notes in it. All the while drawing the attention of several key figures thought the class room.

'Hn. he seems tough maybe I can test my power against him' Thought a certain avenger who's hair resembled that of a ducks ass.

'I wonder *munch munch* what he's like" wondered a chip devouring Ackimichi. (yes munching does transfer all the way up into the kid's thoughts...creepy right)

'Troublesome' Guess who (I dare you)

'He-He smells like a true alpha, I wonder if I can improve my standing if I can beat him' where the thoughts of a certain dog boy

'I hope pet Kiba doesn't do anything to earn the anger of alpha-Sama' a hidden white furred pup silently pleaded.

'Interesting my kikaichu are quite intimidated by his prescience' where the silent words of the oh so talkative living hive.

'He may look cool but he's got nothing on Sasuke-Kun!' mentally ranted two crazed fan girls

'He might make a good friend' theorized a white eyed girl.

As if noticing the several thoughts directed at him Naruto looked up from his book to see the class staring at him intently, as if he was set aflame. "Yes?" he asked wondering if they wanted to ask him something, only to not be surprised when they all went about their own business as if nothing happened. This then began the long and tedious lecture from Iruka, which caused a certain masked blond, who has already heard of all of what the academy had to say, begin to recall his reunion with a particular Inuzuka heir.

***Flashback Begin***

_The day was going just like any other day before had gone for one Chunin veterinarian Hana Inuzuka, she had seen the usual civilian dog and cats or the occasional ninken but otherwise a very normal day. Her v-neck and very revealing short sleeved shirt now replaced had been replaced with an equally revealing, but desired, three quarters of the way zipped up Chunin vest with her Veterinarians coat just over that. The redundancy of her day had allowed her mind to wonder to a certain spiky haired blond, causing her to sigh deeply in a reminiscent fashion. That is until the bell ringing signaled the arrival of a new client, which just so happened to be a crimson clad masked Shinobi. Eyeing the mysterious cloaked figure Hana decided that she would find out why he was here. _

_"What can I help you with" She asked politely, causing her apparent mentally wandering customer to refocus on her. "Ah yes," He chuckled, scratching the back of his head in a sheepish manner_

_ "I was wondering if you would take a look at my companion I had asked around and everyone I asked had...suggested I come here." His response caused Hana to furrow her brow in confusion his pause had intrigued her as well as the possibility of what type of animal his companion was. _

_"Well what species is your companion, and what type of suggestion do you mean, you sounded quite unsure of how to explain your sources responses." She asked, drawing a small chuckle from the boy. _

_"Well they didn't really suggest as much as they nearly attacked me yelling that I should take my "Demon Minion" to your place. Apparently my poor fox Saki is a "Demon minion", I hope you don't mind." half joked half explained the masked blond, drawing a yip in agreement from his recently revealed fox companion._

_"No I don't mind" Hana replied playing along with the joke, while inwardly wishing she could rip the throats out of the civilians who dare insult her selected mates memory. Gently taking hold of the small orange furred fox she did a quick diagnostic Jutsu to perform a small check up. Finding nothing wrong with the ninja fox Hana pet her a bit before retuning her to her masked partner who was holding a small vial of medicine._

_ "Well she is an extremely healthy companion I commend you on you care for her, I rarely see companions in such good shape" She informed, where she then took notice of the vial of medicine "Do you wanna buy that" she asked, receiving a nod from the boy she rung it up on the register before stating it's price._

_"Well I don't have exactly that much money, but will this do." He asked putting a small necklace down on the table "I mean I know you really wanted it returned to you." Pausing in her refusal of item trade she decided to take another look at the necklace, puzzled as to what the boy meant. A quick glance at the neck wear revealed it to be a single claw bone threaded onto a leather band, realizing exactly what she was holding she quickly wrapped the boy in a tight hug. "Naruto- kun" she exclaimed "I'm so happy to see you again" She then cursed herself because now the discovered boy released his alpha presence, which he had repressed so he could surprise her, upon a very close and currently in heat Chunin veterinarian._

_Forcing the poor girl to greatly restrain herself or risk mindlessly jumping the young alpha's bones. Sensing what she was going through Naruto pried himself from her grasp before presenting a small sealing sheet with a rather complex looking array on it and simply elaborating "It'll help". Shrugging she placed the seal on her hand and then pumped chakra into the seal activating it, and immediately feeling relieved of the burning desire to consummate her relationship with her desired mate, leaving her with two astonished thoughts one of embarrassment the other of awe. 'He knows' was her embarrassed revelation and the thought pertaining to awe was due to the fact that for years the Inuzuka's had searched for a way to alleviate the effects of the heat cycle, to no avail, the seal she had just been given had solved that debilitating problem. She was about to voice her amazement only to be interrupted by a retreating Naruto "Sorry Hana-chan, but I've really have to go or I'm going to be late for the academy." He apologized "Maybe I can make it up to you, ne" He offered before he disappeared in flames. Leaving a heavily smirking future mate in his fiery wake. _

***Flashback End***

The bell rang signifying the release to lunch while pulling a daydreaming blond from his reminiscing. Sighing Naruto exited the classroom and headed for the courtyard where upon his arrival he was confronted by a certain duck-ass haired Uchiha and a ragtag group of his fan girl cronies as backup/cheering squad, a certain ponytailed blond and pink haired banshee front and center.

"Fight me" Sasuke commanded, raising an unseen eyebrow from the confused blond.

"You make a terrible first impression Uchiha-san" Naruto commented, drawing gasps from the Sasuke fan club

"I didn't want to make an impression you masked freak, I want you to fight me" The raven haired avenger retorted, receiving cheers from his lapdogs.

"No thank you, Uchiha-san." Naruto countered with a sigh "If you want to fight me so badly why don't you just wait until we spar in class, that will be the perfect opportunity." the masked boy offered as he turned his back on the demanding prick and proceeding to walk away.

"How dare you deny me, a Uchiha I'll teach you" Sasuke screamed while launching a punch at the back of his "opponents" head. Who simply ducked when the avengers fist was inches from connecting, sending the attacker sprawling to the floor from his lack of connection. Standing again Sasuke launched another fist at the stoic standing Naruto, who's hand were now clasped together behind his back. In an act of déjà vu the Uchiha is again on the ground after failing to strike the nimble Uzumaki, it continued like this for a while. Finally bored Naruto dodged an incoming strike and then stuck his arm out resulting in the flawless execution of a self clothes line curtsey of Sasuke, knocking the arrogant academy student unconscious. Resulting in an enraged group of fan girls calling for blood, not like they could actually draw it, but they were still annoying. Which caused the unfortunate Namikaze heir to sigh wondering what his adopted Tou-san was doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha: Council Chambers.<strong>

Said auburn haired demon was currently standing before a conjoined council mentally sighing over what he was about to do. "Good morning honorable council members" Inoshe greeted a polite gesture which was returned to him. "Stand here today to humbly request to join as a clan of Konoha" The masked demon requested, shocking most of the council that is before intriguing them.

"Tell us" An old bandaged man, named Danzo inquired "What makes you feel that you are worthy to join as a clan of Konoha."

"My clan holds a rather rare Kekkei Genkai, as well as I would have joined with Minato's help fourteen years ago" Inoshe responded, resulting in many furrowed brows.

"How did you know Minato" The Inuzuka Matriarch, Tsume asked voicing everyone's question

"I was good friend of Minato, but I was hiding away from the world so I did not get to meet anyone besides him, Kushina, and Hiruzen, who he confided in when I asked to join as a clan."

statement shocked many of the people present, Minato and Kushina were good friends with most of them and they had never heard of this mysterious character. So turning to the only living proof to confirm Inoshe's tail everyone turned their attention to the current Hokage who merely nodded in ascension.

"Intriguing Inoshe-san, but besides the point." Koharu, an elderly advisor inclined "Now if you will, can you inform us as to why you did not join and to what your Kekkei Genkai happens to be."

"I did not join simply because I was called to war over seas but like you said the past is irrelevant" Inoshe informed shrugging slightly "So let us move on to exactly why I my clans is worthy of joining Konoha. My clan possesses a, if used correctly, very effective Kekkei Genkai simply named the Dairokkan(Sixth Sense). As its name implies my clan is born with extra sense, It is much like an animal's sixth sense, with it I can sense imminent danger, life forces, as well as chakra levels and affinities, I am also able to identify if someone is a Dojutsu wielder. I would also like to inform that I have passed on Dairokkan to my adopted Sochi through a ritual." Was Inoshe's long winded cover story for the abilities all hanyou possessed, causing him to remember Naruto's transition from Human to immortal half demon.

***Flashback begin***

_It was the end Naruto's tenth birthday and he and Inoshe were simply lounging in their hotel room chatting about the previous festivities. After a while they ran out of things to say and they settled into a comfortable silence, something that they had gotten used to doing, well a comfortable silence for one of the occupants of the room for the eldest was slightly nervous at what he would have to tell his godson. Taking a deep breath Inoshe decided to take a leap of faith and just tell the boy, much like he had done with every difficult obstacle in the blonds life. "Naruto, there's something I have to tell you" Inoshe said his tone rather grave._

_"You slept with the girl at the front desk didn't you!" Naruto suddenly accused, reveling then laughing at the look of indignation and shock on Inoshe's face._

_"No!" The irate demon godparent countered before chuckling at his Sochi's ability to relieve tension. _

_"Ok what is it then?" The blond asked, seriousness accompanying the question. _

_"It's about being a Jinchuuriki" Inoshe informed, drawing a curious look from Naruto "Well because your human and Aka-Chan's chakra is constantly mixing with yours, you're going to eventually die." He finished shocking his blond counterpart. Hoping to not completely terrify Naruto, Inoshe quickly elaborated "But that's if you remain human" at this point Naruto caught on where he finished for Inoshe "And the only way for me to survive is to become a hanyou?" The boy asked, where he then received a tentative nod "Ok then" Was his nonchalant answer_

_"Huh" was the smart comment of a utterly stunned Inoshe_

_"I don't have any problems with becoming a hanyou, I mean why would I you and Aka-chan have shown me that all demons aren't evil, and besides with the transformation I'll become even more powerful and I can become strong enough to protect my precious people and bring peace to the elemental nations." Naruto explained a confident grin placed on his face and a determined glint in his eyes. _

_Beaming with pride Inoshe smirked "Ok then, let's get started" _

***Flashback end***

Inoshe was brought back from his internal musings by an ever analytical Danzo who asked "Who is your sochi, and if it is so easy to transfer the abilities of you clan why do you deserve the honor of becoming a clan." The old war hawk inquired, hoping to be able to take this power and not have to give anything in return. "My sochi is a young child that I found here four years ago when I returned to pay my respects to Minato and Kushina, I found him on the streets starving. His name is now Naruto Uzumaki-Kizuki, as cleared by the Hokage all those years ago." At this point the council exploded, well the civilian side anyways.

"the demon still lives?" one of the more pompous and ignorant Civilian councilors asked

"We should kill the demon, now" another shouted, only for the entire room to freeze, both figuratively and literally. In a demonstration of true mastery over killing intent Inoshe caused all present in the room to become petrified while at the same time lowering the temperature of the room to such an extreme that ice started to form on multiple surfaces.

"Hiruzen I suggest you shorten the leash on your civilians, I would hate to have to kill one of them for insulting my sochi" Inoshe calmly requested, although everyone could feel and hear the icy rage hiding just beneath the surface. With that done the room returned to normal and Inoshe proceeded as if he did not just overpower some of the strongest Shinobi in existence.

'That power I must be weary of him' a certain one eyed war hawk thought

'We must have his clan join Konoha' was the mental consensus of Homura and Koharu

'Oh Kami his Alpha scent was almost too much, I wonder if there's a Ms. Kizuki, because he's too good to pass up' Were the mental musings of a barely self restrained, in heat, Tsume.

'Troublesome' Was Nara Shikaku's signature thought

'So much power' was the internal scream of Inoichi Yamanaka

'I wonder just how powerful he is' was the thoughts of Ackimichi Choza

'He is quite the intriguing character' Aburame Shibi analyzed

'His clan should be watched closely' Hiashi Hyuga thought

'Just who the hell did you bring here pa' was the mental ramblings of Asuma Sarutobi

And after their own individual reactions all of the clan heads had one unanimous conclusion

'I wonder if he'll accept a clan alliance'

"Anyways" Inoshe continued shooting a glare in the direction of the civilian pigs "to answer you second question Danzo-Sama, the ritual to pass on Dairokkan can only be preformed once per wielder, and is a clan secret, but in case you were wondering my sochi will be able to pass on Dairokkan to his offspring." He paused as if in thought "Now I am sure that you would probably want a demonstration of my such...drastic sounding abilities."

"Yes Inoshe-san a demonstration would be most appreciated, for you see what you claim sounds a bit... farfetched as well as some of what you claim as unique, such as detecting Shinobi, can be done by sensory ninja." Danzo replied

"You would be right if what I was sensing chakra" Inoshe countered "See by suppressing your chakra you can bypass a sensory ninja, but Dairokkan doesn't sense chakra it allows me to recognize life sources something you can never hide, otherwise I would never be able to sense the thirteen ANBU hidden in this room suppressing their chakra" When Inoshe finished the progressively dropping jaws of the council nearly unhinged. "And if you wish I can tell you that two of them hold the Byakugan and some of the elemental affinities in this room are Danzo and Asuma with wind, Hiruzen: Earth and Fire, and Tsume: Lighting. Need I go on" He needn't for he had completely floored the entire council but he was not done yet he still had more to offer so he continued a very prominent very fox like grin on his face "Also due to that fact that it is another sense it cannot be affected by any Gejutsu even one that effects all of the five other senses, Dairokkan also heightens the other five senses to extreme levels.

My smelling exceeds the that of ninken, My sight allows me to see with clarity on par of an eagle, My hearing comparable only to a bats, My tactile functions as strong as a blind man's, and my taste...well you get the picture." The council had been thoroughly stunned enough so that the usually overzealous and loud crowd was entirely silent, Feigning worry Inoshe decided to sweeten the deal if only to mess with the council some more. "But if that is not enough I have some gifts, but only for the deserving clans" He added again burning holes in the civilian side with his gaze

"For the Nara's I present a book on certain medicines that were thought to be lost. For the Ackimichi a seeds for plants that can, with your clan knowledge, make more effective food, chakra, and soldier pills. To the Yamanaka's I give scrolls on how to delve deeper into the mind, useful for both integration and rehabilitation. For the Hyuga's I offer a diagram mapping out the sub-tenketsu, allowing for a more deadly strikes on an opponent. To the Sarutobi's I offer a supply of highly coveted Chakra lumber, to be crafted into Bo staffs for your clans equally as legendary Bojutsu style." as Inoshe listed off his offerings he approached ach of the silently stunned clan heads handing them a scroll containing what he described, that is until he reached an irate looking Tsume who he leaned towards as he beckoned her to do the same.

Now close enough that their conversation could not be heard by unwanted ears Inoshe presented his gift to the Inuzuka Matriarch "For your clan, I offer relief from a particularly embarrassing urge " He offered in a whisper. Tsume was having a hard time not giving into the heat building within her but was rather successful although she was still unable to stop the involuntary shiver sent up her spine from his hot breath on her ear. Despite her urges she slightly misinterpreted his offer and was about to protect her clan honor and strike out at him enacting her rightful womanly wrath, only to stop when he slipped her a scroll. Realizing her mistake she decided to abuse the rule that men cannot make lewd suggestions without repercussions but women can . "Well maybe I can have my heat sated by a more natural method, and maybe you can help me" She replied lowly her insinuation written in the leering grin on her face. Pulling back with a wry grin working its way onto his face Inoshe replied "Maybe" in a mischievous manner. The smirking fox that was Inoshe stood back at where he began pretending to act pensive as if not sure if he would be accepted, when in reality he was just waiting for them to ask him for clan alliances. Shaking himslef of his mental lethargy Danzo cleared his throat "All in favor of having the Kizuki clan join Konoha"

Needless to say it was a unanimous decision.

**Konoha: Academy courtyard.**

Having shaken the annoying nats that were the fan girl death squad, Naruto decided that he would try to find a place he could eat in peace. Entering a small clearing he sighs in contentment at the soothing wind that blows across the field. Moving to the center of the small meadow he promptly sits down there in unsealing his lunch, with a puff of smoke Naruto produces a bento box as well as a kettle and three cups. Setting down his supplies the masked blond lights a fire before placing the kettle upon it to boil his tea, taking up his bento box Naruto then addresses his the reason for the extra cups. "You can come out now " the blond Uzumaki called, which was responded to by a small rustle of bushes accompanied with a mutter of "Troublesome".

Two figures emerged from the foliage to reveal themselves as the Nara and Ackimichi heirs, as they approached Naruto noted one looked pensive while the other lucid, but there was a subtle hint of nervousness. "Would you like some tea" Naruto offered hoping to lessen their fears, which it did. The pineapple haired Nara nodded, while the chubby burnet asked what type it was, only to quickly agree to a cup of Jasmine. After pouring and passing the tea out Naruto went back to his bento, they then sat in a respectful silence each attending to their own meals and drinks, while the heirs wondered how Naruto was able to phase his food through his mask. "So what are your names" Naruto asked "You already know my name, it would only be custom for you to share yours with me." Nodding at the logic in his statement the legendary shogi player answered first "Nara Shikamaru" He informed.

The spiky haired burnet swallowed a particularly large mouthful before he answered "Ackimichi Choji" was the name provided. "Nice to meet you Shikamaru-san, Choji-san" Naruto replied, offering a hand, which they respectively shook. Nodding his head, and feeling nothing left to say he decided to turn his attention to the clouds, this did not go unnoticed by a certain raven haired genius. Shikamaru had to ask, it had been bugging him Naruto had demonstrated the qualities of a intelligent planner much like himself, Naruto was quite, enjoyed nature, and seemed to be a bit on the refined side so it prompted his want to test the masked enigma. "Tell me Naruto-san" Shikamaru asked, a thoughtful look on his face "do you know how to play Shogi"

"I do" Naruto replied, knowing where this was going.

"Would you like to play a game" Shikamaru posed, shocking Choji because Shikamaru was an excellent Shogi player deemed too good to play with his own age group which Shikamaru had headed simply because he knew it to be true. So to Choji this meant that Naruto had really intrigued the Nara's inquisitive mind and that Choji should also be interested.

"I would like that very much" Was Naruto's simple reply.

Now normally Shikamaru wouldn't have picked this time to challenge someone to a Shogi match with lunch only being an hour long, when most of his conflicts on the board lasted four multiple hours but something him that this match in fact would not take quite that long. His instinct proved to be right when fifty minutes later Naruto, much to the amazement of Choji, had Shikamaru backed into a corner. Leaving his "Thinking pose" Shikamaru moved his silver general to capture Naruto's knight, only to be perplexed when, for the first time since he was learning while playing against his dad, he heard tsumi(checkmate). Naruto them shook hands with the flabbergasted Nara while Choji watched his mouth agape unable to process just exactly what happened.

"Thank you for the game Shikamaru-san, you're the second best player I've ever had the honor of facing." Naruto Informed before sealing away his lunch and kettle and begging to walk back to class.

"Who is the best you've ever played against" A recovered Shikamaru inquired, he figured that even his father would be hard pressed to beat Naruto so anyone who was better slightly scared his usually stoic mind.

"My Tou-san" the masked blond admitted scratching the back of his head sheepishly "I still can't beat 'em" With that he left, leaving two of his classmates with much to think about.

Returning to the classroom Naruto realized that he had returned before everyone else, shrugging Naruto returned to his seat resting his Katanas like he had before and once again opening his notebook. Looking at his last entry his face scrunched in thought before he produced a pencil and scribbled done more thoughts on his latest development in his jutsu. This continued for a while, that is until a certain duck-assed shaped shadow decided to block his light. Sighing the masked Uzumaki looked up from his notes and came face to face with an thoroughly aggravated Sasuke. Glancing behind the irritating shadow caster Naruto realized that everyone, save Iruka, had returned to the class, all of which were currently focused the altercation about to happen between him and their "golden boy".

"Hey freak" The arrogant Uchiha badmouthed "Your gonna regret what you did, but I'll give you a chance to make it up to me by teaching me anything your pitiful existence has worth teaching." His egotistical speech finished he smirked thinking he was going to get his way, only to nearly loose his composure when the blond returned to his notes. Not licking the thought of being ignored Sasuke decided to try again "are you even listening to me freak" he questioned.

Naruto glanced over in the raven haired pricks direction before responding in an innocent tone "Mmm, sorry were you talking to me" ha asked "I don't usually go by the name of freak, but I might make an exception if you allow me to call you teme, teme" Now like one would imagine this statement caused several reactions the first was a certain one eyed Sharingan wielding Hatake to feel inexplicably happy and felt the need to hug a spiky haired blond person, which he did, much to the confusion of the man next to him in the book store.

The second was a particular green beast of Konoha feeling the urge to prove his "Flames of Youth" to the village, which he did, resulting in his newly acquired genin team to nearly drop dead, save a clone of the legendary green beast, resulting in the terrifying sunset Genjutsu of death. The last reaction and by far the most insignificant was a certain duck-ass haired Uchiha to lash out at Naruto with an enraged fist, only to be reintroduced to the darkness that is unconsciousness. The strange thing was that the target of Sasuke's hadn't moved at all, the raven haired avenger had just dropped to the ground without indication of the blond doing anything. Just as the pink haired harpy and ponytailed lapdog were about to accuse Naruto of hurting their precious "Sasuke-kun" (*shiver* writing that word makes me green in the face) Iruka walked in. "Alright class, in a little bit were going to go out to have a bench line Taijutsu, accuracy, and fitness test" Iruka announced he had yet to notice the prone Uchiha, that is until now. "What happened here" the dolphin named man asked.

Glancing over at the downed avenger like he hadn't noticed it before Naruto answered "I'm not too sure Sensei, Uchiha-san had come over to me to threaten me for having humiliating him when I had defended myself when he attacked me at lunch, and he suddenly dropped to the floor." the masked boy then shrugged "Maybe he wanted to take a nap, he did seem pretty cranky"(oh snap).

"That's not what happened Sensei" A certain pink haired Banshee raged "The masked freak attacked Sasuke-kun at lunch, and then when Sasuke-kun came to ask why he did it the freak attacked him again" she outrageously accused, with all members of the Sasuke fan club rapidly shouting their agreement with the statement.

"There it is again" Naruto stated, contemplation evident in his voice "I usually don't refer to myself as freak, I wonder why others adress me as so" He mumbled still loud enough for the class to hear, a class that was wondering why he wasn't denying such slanderous statements. "Hey Shikamaru-san can you possibly conjecture as to why multiple people have taken in upon themselves to address me as freak" Naruto asked apparently determined to figure out his name situation. With a mutter of "troublesome" Shikamaru raised his head from the desk and turned to the porcelain faced blond "Possibly it has to do with your mask, quite frankly the only person to really refer to you as freak is Sasuke-san when he attacked you at lunch, Saukra-san only calls you that because Sasuke-san does, everyone knows she'll do anything for him." The Pineapple haired Nara replied addressing all the problems at once so that the troublesomeness, in his opinion, would stop.

While inwardly the young genius smirked at the almost classic shogi move that the blond had pulled, the blond had discounted the merit of the accusation by deeming it too ridiculous to even respond to, then he had dismantled the integrity of the fan girls by having the most logical person explain what really happened, even though Naruto had not directly asked what had happened in the courtyard Shikamaru could see the hidden request, for he was a fellow shogi palyer and really what in shogi is straight forward.

"Ah, Thank you Shikamaru-san that is very insightful, I hadn't thought of it like that" Naruto admitted, hiding his actual thank you in the sentence, turning back to his scarred instructor "does that answer your questions " he queried, with Iruka nodding his vary confused agreement.

"Well let's go take those tests" He ordered "Someone grab Sasuke-san". A very irate fan girl club quickly volunteered, only to have their anger resurface when the object of their affection was fireman carried by a masked blond out of the class. 'Huh, even though Sasuke-san was aggressive towards him, he is still willing to help him, he would work well on any team, he's willing to help those who are his comrades even if he doesn't like them and vice versa' Iruka silently appraised. Once outside the last loyal Uchiha was awoken and they then proceeded to take the fitness test, something that the blond sighed at due to the lack of effort he had to put forth, he had easily passed, effortlessly surpassing Sasuke.

Next was the accuracy test which held a bit of a surprise, but only at the end when Naruto got up to take his throws at the target. Walking up to the staging area he ignored the Kunai offered to him and opted to pull out his own personal throwing knives. Only to be stopped by Iruka "Why are you using those instead of kunai" the ponytailed instructor asked, legitimately curious as to why.

"The reason Iruka-sensei, is that Kunai are not meant to be throwing weapons, when they were originally designed they were only intended to be used in close quarters, the fore they are inaccurate" The blond student explained "My knives however are designed to be thrown so naturally they are streamline and aerodynamic." He finished presenting his knives to Iruka, they were as wide as a thumb with one side shaven to a deadly point while the hand end was rounded and had a small indentation for the thumb to rest in. (to imagine how this thing looks you have to visualize how it is held. so bend your pinky and ring finger and then place your thumb on the line where your middle finger meets your pointer finger, where your thumb is, is where the indentation is and the blade extends out from there.)

"Why is it so thin, it won't really harm anyone with such a small wound?" Iruka asked pricking his finger on the point of the four inch blade.

"Exactly sensei" Naruto agreed, confusing everyone "They aren't meant to harm" he paused relishing in the confused faces of his classmates, except Shikamaru "they're meant to kill" With that eight knives appeared into his hand which he quickly threw. The eight knives struck the humanoid training dummy all but one missing the small target in the center, each blade buried three inches into the mock victim.

"Ha you suck" Sakura harassed "Only one managed to hit the target, Sasuke-kun got all of his in the center"

Ignoring the banshee Naruto proceeded to read off a bone chilling mental list "Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavicle vein, jugular vein, Brain, Kidneys, Heart, the eight points of instant death Sakura-san." Naruto's voice then took a darker tone to it "That is the goal of a Shinobi, to incapacitate your enemy, that is why our targets are life like, in my opinion those eight points are the what the targets should be." many of the class shivered at this information, they had never really thought about it. "We do not live by harming our opponents but by incapacitating them, whether it be by unconsciousness or...death. If you cannot handle that simple fact then you should leave this occupation or run the risk of an early grave, the world is unforgiving that is the way it is you cannot avoid it." Having finished ,more knives appeared in Naruto's hand and they too were thrown, except their target was much more...comical. When Naruto went to retrieve his projectiles he and the class slightly laughed at the frown of knives on the dummies face.

"this kid' Iruka marveled 'what has he been through'

'he was just like Nii-san-no that _man_ when he said that' a slightly off put Sasuke thought

"Well, I guess you'll receive top marks for that performance." Iruka informed "Although I am quite curious as to how your knives instantly appeared in your hands"

"That" Naruto began then paused for dramatic effect "is a secret" que mass face fault.

"Well then, Maybe we should just move onto Taijutsu" the scarred instructor suggested, getting many nodding heads and then a following of students as he headed to the Taijutsu ring. Not many of the matches interested Naruto he did though take notes on the clan heads, Shikamaru fought Sakura much to the grumblings on the Nara Naruto caught "fighting a girl...Troublesome" prompting an eye role, Sakura won but only because Shikamaru forfeit. "Top that Ino-pig" Was Sakura's victory chant, resulting in another rolling of the eyes from Naruto.

The one Naruto now knew as Ino was pitted against Choji, Naruto could tell that Choji was going to lose not because Ino was better, no far from it, it was because Naruto could tell that Choji had a crush on the dimwitted Yaminaka. As Naruto had silently predicted Ino came out on top due to the unconvincing knockout of Choji, to which Sakura commented "Don't get too smug Ino-pig, you only won because he is fa-" an insult she didn't get to finish due to the debilitating KI(remember kiddies KI=Killing intent) directed only at her, no one else felt it, it was hers to "relish" and hers alone.

"Language like that should be left for the battle field to enrage and agitate an opponent Sakura-san, not to be used on comrades off the sparing mat, you should be mindful of others insecurities seeing as you have some of your own" Naruto chided, shocking the pink haired harlot, because she had not revealed her worries over her forehead near Naruto, so how did he know "If you wish to comment on Choji's stature, I suggest you refer to him as big boned, alright" this conversation did not go unnoticed by anyone especially an appreciative big boned burnet and his brilliant friend.

Deciding to ignore the situation in favor of Sakura learning some humility, Iruka called the next match. This was, in Naruto's opinion, the first actual fight no matter how one sided it was. It consisted of a slightly shy Hinata Hyuga being encouraged by Kiba where she then seemed to sober up and then proceed to decimate some civilian raised student, where she returned to Kiba's side almost embarrassed. Next was Sasuke against as hooded by named Shino, a boy who Naruto vowed to get to know better, the king of brooders won, but only because Shino's clan were not supposed to engage in Taijutsu. Then much to Naruto's relief it was his turn against the dog like boy Kiba. Having made it to the mat Kiba decided to have a pre spar talk "I'm going to defeat you" Kiba claimed "And by beating someone who smells like an alpha, I'll up my standing in my clan and prove myself to my Hinata-chan" Having finished he winked at Hinata who blushed then grinning he took up a fighting stance.

"Oh so you smelled that" Naruto guessed "well would you like some more, this is just what I can't hide." He then unleashed half on his alpha presence, earning a noticeable whimper from both Akamaru and Kiba 'oh Kami, and I thought it was a strong alpha scent before' Thought a sweating Kiba, but in favor of saving face he growled. He launched himself at the apparent unprepared Naruto, who hadn't taken up a fighting stance he was just standing like a statue his cloak not showing anything. Moving at speeds that caused him to blur to most of the class, except Sasuke his fist went to Naruto's porcelain face, only to miss. stumbling Kiba turned around and attacked again only for Naruto to dodge again with no inclination that it had taken any effort. Rage building within him Kiba moved as fast as possible becoming a blur to even Sasuke only to have his fist caught by Naruto's hand. Glancing at Naruto's hand Kiba felt slight fearful at being struck with that hand, the palm may have been a normal glove but the other side was plated with steel with the knuckles spiked and the steel bending over the sides of his pointer and pinky fingers with groves running from fingertips to wrist on the aforementioned bent plating.

"My turn" The spiky haired blond said, before thrusting his left hand forward and sending Kiba sailing out of the ring with a palm strike to the solar plexus. Everyone gaped at the skill that Naruto had displayed, no one could follow the speed that he had moved at to dodge Kiba, and the strength had them all making notes not to piss him off. Naruto walked out of the ring and walked over to the downed Kiba where he shook his head and chuckled slightly before offering the limb tangled teen a hand. Now back on his feet Kiba was slightly miffed at having lost to Naruto, but he felt a bit better knowing it was an alpha, so when offered a hand to shake for the effort he quickly accepted planning on making friends with the masked alpha. Sadly for Naruto the rest of the day only consisted of lectures which Naruto ignored in favor of his notebook.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha: Training Ground 44Forest of Death**

Naruto arrived at the training ground knowing that this is where his Sensei and adoptive Tou-san would want to meet. He sat down in a clearing deep in the forest unleashing a good portion of his alpha presence to deter anything in the forest from attacking him, he then unsealed his kettle and two cups. Moments later Inoshe appeared silently approaching Naruto emulating the same process of his Sochi minus unsealing the kettle and cups. Taking the kettle he pored himself a cup as well as refilling Naruto's, now done with that they sat in silence appreciating the nature around them.

"So how did it go" Naruto asked, knowing that the council meeting would really grate on his Tou-san's nerves.

"Well It went exactly like we thought it would, sochi" Inoshe stated with a sigh "They jumped at the idea of us joining them as a clan and then they bitched about me adopting you without telling them, Danzo wanted to take you which I sent down in flames and alot of other shit I just don't feel like explaining" (you and me both. LOL see what I did there, yaya i know proceeded to laugh at me)he then sighed "It was basically threatening your life and me nearly killing them for it but that was just the civilians all of the clans wanted alliances, Tsume went as far as to offer a marriage between you and Hana I almost accepted that part" that made Naruto pale, and even though he couldn't see it Inoshe could feel it through their presences "But I just accepted the alliance and said I'd think about the marriage, well anyways now I know why Aka-chan hates council meetings" Inoshe had reestablished communications with his mate two years back, and to say that their reunion was teary eyed would not have been enough. Although it started out normal

***Flashback Begin***

The day was done and Naruto and Inoshe were currently relaxing by the fire in their camp both gazing upon at the moon, when a particularly random question arose.

"Ne. Tou-san, What do you think about love" Naruto asked

"Well what about it Sochi" was Inoshe's confused reply

"The endurance of it" was the clarification

"Love is meant to be tested Sochi, that is the only way that you can determine if it is true, if the love cannot endure then is was never meant to be. Love can be strong before it is tested but it can never be broken afterwards , if it continues, that is the only way you can truly know if you love someone with all of your heart" Was Inoshe's Philosophical reply

**"Ask him about me Kit" **Akane requested, terrified by the result but she was tired of being afraid, she needed to know even if it hurt her.

"So do you love Akane with all of your heart" Naruto queried

"Yes with all of my heart" Inoshe replied absent mindedly, before catching himself and glancing over at Yin who was resting with the rest of his blades against their tent. His mood saddened then he admitted "Actually not all" sighing deeply he tried to deflect "it's complicated Sochi"

Having felt Akane's hopes rise then suddenly plummet Naruto nearly yelled at Inoshe but he needed to keep composed he still hadn't told him that he could talk to Akane "Then explain Inoshe"

The demonic father figure knew he was in hot water when Naruto called him by name, seeing that he wasn't going to get out of it Inoshe explained "I wish I could say that I love her with all of my heart Sochi but I can't, it would be an injustice" his confession caused Akane to begin to cry, that is until she heard why "Because she is not the only one who has a place in my heart"

"WHAT!" Naruto erupted, reaching for his katana to teach Inoshe how to be faithful

"Calm down Naruto, before you enact your righteous rage on me listen to the whole story." Inoshe pleaded, getting a grunt in acknowledgment Inoshe continued "It started a long time ago, in a time when I was lost, I did not know that there were others like me and I traveled the nations hoping to die" This drew gasp form his blond haired audience "all I knew was that I would never die of age and that it would cost me every friend I ever made, so I distanced myself not wanting to have to feel the pain of losing them again, and in the process I lost myself." Inoshe paused a reminiscent look playing across his face

"Akane saved me, she saved me from myself, with time I grew to love her and she me, and for the longest time I loved her with all of my heart. But it was causing someone pain, see when I was alone I was never truly alone because I had Yin and Yang, as you know when you create the blade you also imbue it with chakra and it gives a soul to the sword, well Yin had fallen in love with me" This information caused Naruto's eyes to widen and he too glanced at the blade. "but she felt that her feelings were wrong, that a soul of a sword should not have any affection for their wielder so she kept it hidden." Shaking his head he chuckled dryly

"Eventually Akane found out, without my knowledge, and then she told me and practically ordered me to give Yin a chance, and I did, even if I didn't want to, and eventually I feel in love with her too, that is why I cannot say I love either one with _all_ of my heart" Inoshe's mood became more depressed "I'll never tell either one of them, but not being able to say that kills me, because they both deserve so much and I can never give them all of me, they only get a piece. And I can't just abandon one of them to give one of them my full love, because that will take their happiness away." Inoshe's face then became deathly serious "And I swear sochi... I will die before I would let me or anyone take their happiness away, that... is why I would never tell either of them, no matter my feelings on the matter, as long as their happy I'll be fine." Inoshe then sighed exasperatedly before visibly deflating a tired look marring his features. Naruto sat in stunned silence while he listened to Akane cry in relief and grief, relief in Inoshe's continued love for her, but grief in the knowledge that she caused slight anguish in her mate, stemming from her decision to make him take a second mate.

"But why not still tell them just so they can know" Naruto suggested hoping to help the man who had helped him so much.

"Because it would not matter sochi" Inoshe countered "They don't need to feel guilty by having put me in this position, it is not something they could have foreseen, it is my own problem one that will stay hidden because the situation will not change. I will continue to love Akane and Yin as much as I can, and telling them that will only put pressure on them that they don't need."

**"Let me talk to him Naruto" **A now recovered Akane ordered.

'How?' Naruto wondered

**"Touch his forehead" **the demoness suggested

Moving quickly Naruto place his forefinger and middle finger to Inoshe's forehead as per Akane's instruction and suddenly felt his conscience pulled into his mindscape.

Naruto Arrived in his mindscape with a sudden jolt, the place had changed much from what it had been several years ago. Per Akane's request Naruto transformed the sewer into a large meadow with a small dirt trail leading up to a two story wooden cottage sitting at the top of the hill. Next to Naruto who was sitting in a meditative position was Inoshe in a disheveled heap on the ground. Shaking his head Inoshe pushed himself to his knees before his eyes widened in recognition, not uttering a word Inoshe spirited in the direction of the cottage, with Naruto, having quickly recovered from the shock of a quickly departing Inoshe, following closely behind. Inoshe burst through the front door of the abode and hastily made his way up the stairs, he knew where he was and he hoped he could find her. Coming to the last door on the right Inoshe nearly unhinged the door while entering the room and found exactly what he was looking for, his crimson haired queen, his first love.

She was a practical personification of the word beauty Her crimson hair stretching down to mid back with several bangs around her flawless heart shaped face. Her creamy white skin was mostly hidden by her red kimono, but it still revealed a good portion of her D-cupped bosom and long luscious legs.

"Aka-chan" Inoshe exclaimed, he enveloped her in a loving hug tears pricking the corners of his eyes "I missed you so much" that was when he first noticed her sobs "What's wrong Aka-chan" He asked leaving her embrace to stare into her crimson pools.

"BAKA!" She claimed clocking him over the head. "Who are you to say that loving the Me and Yin-chan isn't enough for us."

Shaking out the cobwebs Inoshe's eyes widened at the realization of what she just said something that he in all honesty could not find the correct words to respond, so he just settled for looking at her with wide eyes.

She pulled him back into another hug more tears falling from her face "We both love you so much Inoshe-kun, and we never thought that were only getting a part of you love, because you love enough for ten people, that's why I wanted you to have more mates." Akane stated "You don't have to feel the way you do, because even if you had more mates then us we would never feel that you loved us any less, which is why I want you to find more." The crimson haired god like demon finished hugging her mate tighter.

"Why" Inoshe asked, wondering why, even after all that he said, did she want him to find more mates

"Because Inoshe-kun, you lived without love for so long that you deserve more mates that will love you like me and Yin-chan does, I'm not telling you to just find some woman to be with but someone who comes to love you, because like you I want you to be happy and even though you say you're happy now I know that later you'll thank me." Akane explained, hoping that he could just see it from her point of view.

Inoshe was at an impasse he wanted to tell her that she was wrong, that all that he would ever need was her and Yin but thinking about it she was right when it came to Yin, so could she be right about this too. He decided that his opinion didn't really matter, due to that fact that whenever his Beni-kisai (Crimson Queen) got an notion in her head he could never convince her otherwise, so he decided to try to ease his self punishment by making her agree to the same thing.

Sighing in defeat Inoshe spoke "If you say so my Beni-kisai , but if I have to search for more mates so do you." This got a sum what desired reaction first she smiled at the use of her pet name then she had a slight shocked look at his demand, but what he had not expected was a slight smirk appear on her face.

"I can think of someone else deserving of my love." she mocked submitted, glancing at their silent observer. Catching her drift Inoshe snapped his head in the direction of his blond haired sochi, and thinking about it a bit he slightly approved.

They had spent the rest of that night in each other's embrace all to happy to be with the one they loved to address any other issues.

***flashback end* **

"So how was the academy Sochi" Inoshe inquired, much like any normal parent would

"Nothing interesting, met a Nara beat him in Shogi, ignored an arrogant Uchiha and his fan girls ,and lastly beat up an Inuzuka in a spar after lecturing the class on life and death in a Shinobi world" Naruto stated casually with a shrug like it was all too normal or expected.

"Wow Sochi I'm impressed" Inoshe admitted "I thought that the speech thing was going to at least take a week to get to." Naruto only grunted in response "You know I sometimes wonder what Aka=chan was thinking when she gave those stupid Uchiha their Sharingan, all it has done is bring misery, arrogance, and death none of which left us out of it. Well it's in the past, lest just hope that the little runt gets himself killed so that all the Uchihas will be is a bad memory." Inoshe lamented

"Hear Hear" Naruto agreed raising his tea cup in a toast, which Inoshe joined in. "Ne, Tou-san will Kimimaro-san and Akira-chan be staying with us."

"Hai sochi, at least until Kimimaro joins as a clan with Akira as his bride, just remember to keep her Kekkei Genkai a secret I don't want the council trying to put her in breeding stock." Inoshe advised

"Hai Tou-san I'll keep that in mind" Naruto acknowledged, then he chuckled "This is bound to be an interesting year, ne Tou-san."

"Hai sochi..interesting indeed" Inoshe agreed after taking a sip of his tea.

XXXX

**A.N **

**OH MY GOOOOD **

**Jezuz. Sorry that this too so long I was having trouble getting it out and then after I got a grove I couldn't fuckin stop it. Then there's the shit with the Inoshe Akane reunion Personally I was mad at that part and I sat there for two days trying to figure out a way to make it better, but I couldn't so I was like ok it will just have to have that one bad part to it so I just plowed forth. But I'm happy with the rest of it, so that's a plus. And I WANT you to please chew me out for that part because I'm not happy with it but I wanted it in there and I could not have it back up the update so u just said fuck it and put it. **

**Ok enough about my sorry state of mind on to you guys. **

**If you want me to stop putting in my little A.N. in the middle of the story tell me cause i know it can be distracting some times, so if enough people tell me to I'll stop**

**Those who want to bitch at me for making Naruto have a slight forgiving nature. go ahead flame see how much it makes me care. But for those of you wondering why I did it, I did it because I like **Jiraiya's** idea of peace and i think it's worth working towards. Naruto will not be TOTALLY forgiving but he will be willing to give a second chance. He will also not be entrily nieve in his pursuit of peace.**

**For those of you wondering about Hinata, well because Naruto wasn't there she needed a different crush, now what most people do is they either have her become a cold hearted Hyuga, a Sasuke fan girl, timid with no role model(which it think is the most absurd because with how dependent she is, from what she said, on Naruto. She would have killed herself without one), or somehow still having a crush on the disappeared Naruto. What i have done is made her pick a crush almost exactly like Naruto(well the old Naruto not my Naruto...you get the point) KIBA! Yes and in my story they're little love birds (no I will not have them break up, I like them as a couple) So Hinata works to calm Kiba down, and as you can see in the story Kiba can encourage Hinata to become a determined person, but only in battle. **

**For those of you who are wondering what Akira's blood line is. just ask yourself a question What if added to Kimimaro's blood line would make it all that much cooler and deadlier. I'll tell you...Steel. If you can't get it from that...then IDK what to tell you other than you might be brain dead. to which I suggest you go to Narutopida and search Koton release. **

**I'm happy to say that there's only one more chapter after this till we get to the begging of the actual story YAY. This is cause i know tons of people don't like an uncalled for amount of chapters before it starts getting to things like Team placement, Wave, chunin exams and all that snaz. **

**Also i want to know if you want me to bore you with all the repetion shit from the Chunin exams you know the Hokage's speech on it being a substitute for war, well my guess is that you've read enough fanfics or seen the show(DER) so you know what it is. So maybe just maybe with you guys's approval i can jsut skip it, or if you have your heart set on making me write that shit i will. REmber people The cutomer is always right. I know you're not customers but i stil got to do what makes you guys happy, aside from changing the story becasue then there would be no point in me doing this, ne. **

**Ok so the Updates on the Harems. Note they are subject to change and keep in mind that I will not ruin my story by putting people not introduced yet on the Harem list so keep thinking of different possibilities. **

**Naruto: Akane, Saki, Hana, Haku, Fu, Yugito, Kin, Koyuki, OC characters, and a maybe on Ayame.**

**Inoshe: Akane, Yin, Mei, Yugao, Tsume, Nibi, Konan, and the rule above applies. **

**Ok that covers everything. **

**Live Long, Live well, Peace out **

**Sincerely, Mark. **


	4. Building Bridges & Discoveries

Normal: "Speaking" / 'Thinking'

**Demons: "Demon Speaking" / 'Demon Thoughts' **

**Katana Souls: "Swords Speaking" / 'Swords Thoughts'**

"_**Jutsu :**_( English part)**"**

**Shout Outs: **

**Naginator****: You'll just have o wait and see**

**daydreamer727****: Ok like I said I'm not gonna go and ruin my own story by telling you. That would be stupid, because then there would be no suspense or surprises. But I will tell you this whatever I have chosen to do it's not that original. Whether it be she is kidnapped by Danzo, ran away because she thought Naruto is personified Kyuubi and wants him dead, or she is just plain dead. Sadly I cannot say it is an original idea cause those three cover all bases that I could want to use. **

**Kitsune95****: Thanks. and ya that is an interesting reaction. But it comes up later than this Chapter, sorry to say people but Naruto's harem won't really come together until just before the Chunin exams, due to Naruto's personal feelings. **

**Rixxell Stryfe****: Thanks for that, I try to make the council as realistic as possible. Cause something that really bothers me is when the council totally accepts something like they can't do anything about it. Then their hatred magically disappears, BS, sorry the world don't work like that. I know that the Shinobi council has no beef with Naruto but you can expect that it is not the last we hear from the civilian bastards. but as for Inoshe's council It's not really a council of the gods, like if the demon realm was to be compared to the human, Kyuubi is equivalent to Hokage and the council plays the same role, which is be a pain in the ass and make life harder. **

**Melikalilly****: Ahhh...*smiles* the regular. having someone there from the beginning and every chapter so far is a real motivator. I thank you for taking time to review my story, your input makes me strive to keep going. **

**A.N. I had a real funnies moment. When I put up chapter three I got 1.39K views the same day. Then the next day I was all stoked thinking I was gonna get a bunch a views, end of the day only 230 give or take. that was REALITY CHECK time, and boy does the world love to do the shit to me. OH Another rule to add to my profile... that almost nobody reads -_- Fuck you guys. J.K. please don't leave, I'm a whore for you attention. LIE I will be nobodies whore, but I will ask you not to leave. **

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, in my opinion and hopefully some of yours, I don't own Naruto. But I'm hoping I can find a way to force Kishimato to sigh over the rights to me...hmm...Maybe I can hold Naruto hostage...no wait he'll never fall for that...I'll hold Sasuke hostage, Kishimato will sign over the rights in a an instant if I threaten Sasuke.

**Mark: **Oi Naruto go fetch Sas-uke we need him to help us to get the rights to your show.

**Naruto: **as partners or...

**Mark: **Naruto *sigh* have you ever gotten a vibe form me that I like Sasuke...at all...let alone that I would work with him.

**Naruto: **Gomen, just had to make sure...so where's the duck tape.

**Mark: **Where do you think...

**Naruto: **Anko's room?

**Mark: **Got it in one, Sochi

**Inoshe: **Hey I'm supposed to call him Sochi not you.

**Mark: **Shut it Inoshe, I'm writing a story on him so I basically I adopted him. And don't give me any shit I made you I can easily unmake you.

**...It's gone too far, leave now save yourself. **

**Ok now that that's done. Mush! **

**XXXXX**

Chapter 3

Building Bridges

Discoveries

It had been a month since the first day that Naruto and co. arrived at Konoha, and a multitude of different things had transpired within that time. First was that due to having very detailed blueprints and the use of an army of Kage Bushin the Kizuki clan house had been built in two weeks.( forgive me but I am NOT a home designer) It was a relatively large house, entering from the foyer was the living room. Going right led you to the kitchen/dinning room and Library, the kitchen was visible from the living room with a the dining table also within a stone's throw of the living room . The library was quite a formidable one, the room was fifteen by fifteen feet and extended from the floor to the ceiling...of the _second _floor. Going left from the living room led you down a hall which held doors to two master bedrooms complete with their own master bath, and the stair case up to the second story. The second floor had ten guest rooms, and three half baths which were located at the center and both ends f the hall for convenience. Unknown to all outside the clan members was the fact that under the humble abode was an underground workshop complete with its own dojo, smithy, and natural hot spring. While the Kizuki family was undergoing a change in venue, Naruto's reputation in his class was changing as well. Sasuke fan girls new well enough to steer clear of the masked blond, apparently being called moving targets didn't sit well will them. But that was only when the fan girl side of them reared its ugly head, any other time he treats them with respect, greeting them in the morning if they pass by and complimenting them on changes in appearances. You know the stuff that makes a girl feel appreciated, like hair or change in attire, things that they wanted Sasuke to notice, but didn't. The fact that when girls acted like fan girls caused Naruto to lash out was capitalized on by Sasuke, who even though he despised the blond, sat next to him in order to keep his stalkers away. So now during class a unreadable porcelain mask could be found next to the visage of a slightly scowling Uchiha. Another change pertaining to Naruto was that despite the apparent skill emanated from masked Uzumaki, he had somehow become the Dobe of the class, a label that had become his new name. Most of the time the morning conversation between Naruto and Sasuke consisted of this witty banter.

***Flashback Start***

_Sasuke would come into class and sit next to Naruto, his safe haven from the fan girl storm. He was often perturbed by the fact that no matter how at ends he and Naruto could be, Naruto always greeted him in the morning. _

_"Good morning Sasuke-san" The masked boy greeted stoic enough to make it slightly frightening._

_"Hm. Dobe" Sasuke replied mockingly_

_"Teme" Was the end of the conversation. _

_every morning was always that same exchange. Riveting eh? _

***Flashback End***

When asked by Iruka why he didn't care about being a dobe the boy simply replied he was utilizing the first skill of a Shinobi, much to the confusion of the scarred Chunin. A confusion that lasted until he read the Ninja hand book again and focused on the word deception, he hadn't bothered Naruto about it since. Although most of the class thought of him as the dobe a few knew better, they were his recently made friends Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. Kiba had found Naruto at lunch the day after their spar and Hinata had tagged along, with an offer of tea, a few compliments, and a friendly introduction to Akamaru they became fast friends. How they had met Shino was a bit more odd.

_***Flashback Start* **_

_Shino, like always during lunch, was deep in the wilderness out behind the academy, he was currently spending his free time like most of his clan did, searching for new bugs. A search that usually proved futile, for most of the bugs in Konoha had already been cataloged by his clan, but that wouldn't keep him from practicing for when he left the village on missions. So he continued his laborious search, that is until his colony became quite erratic and demanded that he head in a specific direction. Asking what had them so intrigued had his hive simply replying that they did not know what it was but that it was a scent that they dare not ignore. Mentally shrugging, because physically doing it seemed beyond him and his clan, the living hive went in the direction specified by his colony. He walked for a while not really knowing what to expect only to be surprised when he exited the thick brush and into a small clearing. The clearing is not what surprised him, what he was not expecting was to enter the clearing to glance and then hold a variable staring contest with the five people already there. The staring is due to the fact the no one knew how to react to Shino's sudden, to all those except Naruto, appearance. _

_"Ah, hello Shino-san, would you care for some tea" Naruto asked, knowing quite well why the boy was here. _

_Shino was about to decline when his colony practically screamed at him to accept "That would be appreciated Naruto-san" Was his forced yet stoic reply. Naruto quickly poured a cup and handed it to Shino who hesitated but still took a sip of the hot beverage. The tea was the single most invigorating taste that the young Aburame had ever drunken, a claim to which his colony buzzed in gleeful agreement. Having finished his sip Shino turned his gaze back to the others in the group who seemed to be watching him with bated breath. Raising and unseen eye brow Shino guessed that they wanted his opinion on the tea, to which he plainly responded "Good tea" apparently the Aburame played their cards close to the vest. _

_"I am glad it is to your liking Shino-san" Naruto admitted, then he gestured for Shino to sit "would you care to sit and join us in our conversation" _

_"I would hate to impose" The living hive countered_

_"None-sense Shino -san I am sure you will not be a nuisance, surly not any more than kibbles is" The masked blond reaffirmed, slightly shocking Shino due to his uncharacteristic use of a endearing nickname._

_"Up yours fox" Kiba exclaimed, Akamaru sniggering lightly. _

_"Language Kiba-kun" Hinata chided, effectively shutting up the young Inuzuka. _

_"Thank you Hinata" Naruto appraised, before turning to Akamaru "Oi, Akamaru you need to tighten you leash on kibbles" to which Akamaru barked in agreement, drawing a growl from Kiba that soon turned to anime tears. _

_"I thought you were supposed to be my partner you traitor" Kiba complained_

_"He is an Alpha, pet we all need to learn our place around him" Akamaru advised, resulting in a laughing Naruto, who everyone looked at like he was crazy, due to his apparent spontaneous laughter. _

_"Akamaru called Kiba his pet" The blond explained in-between laughs, resulting in understanding "oh"s from everyone that soon turned to snickering except Shino. _

_"PET" Kiba yelled "When did you start calling me that." _

_"Since Naruto-Sama showed up." Akamaru replied nonchalantly _

_"Damn you Naruto" was Kiba's intelligent retort, apparently he forgot about his girlfriend. _

_"Language Kiba-Kun" Hinata repeated, this time a little edge in her voice. A now wide eyed Kiba wisely shut his trap and muttered "Gomen Hinata-hime" to which he got a pat on the head for. _

_"Ok, Akamaru no need to go overboard with the alpha stuff lay of Kiba for awhile and just call me Naruto" The blond haired alpha ordered._

_"Alight Naruto-Sama" Akamaru lamented, unhappy at losing the ability to harass his owner _

_"Ugh, now I know what Tou-san feels like" Naruto commented, recalling Kimimaro's reluctance to call Inoshe anything other than Sama._

_Needless to say Shino had found a new and interesting way to spend his lunch hour. _

***Flashback End***

Shino had learned that day what all of Naruto's friends already knew, that Naruto was almost like three separate people rolled into one. There was the guarded and polite side of the blond Uzumaki, which was the side that most people saw. There was his cold and dangerous side, one that fan girls usually bring out. And lastly was his friendly side, one where he would actively joke and laugh a side that his friends felt a bit of pride of knowing. What stumped them though was which side of him was his true personality, the cold or the funny, they would like to think his more lively side but there was always the possibility that it wasn't. Regardless they all became a tight knit group of friends all sharing a joyful gathering at lunch with a verity of Naruto's exotic teas. Although right now Naruto was currently without his friends as he wandered the streets of Konoha searching for something to do, all the while ignoring the glares he received from any passerby. His identity had not been a secret for long and soon the population started to act accordingly to the realization that their local pariah was back, a rancorous mob which was quickly and brutally silenced by Inoshe. Since then it had lessened to only glares, snide comments, and denial of entrance to certain businesses, all of which didn't bother the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki in the slightest. Ignoring all outward influences Naruto turned his attention inwards to begin his musings on exactly what he was going to do for the next hour until it got dark and he decided to head home. Coming to a quick conclusion Naruto decided to head to a training ground he had seen with plenty of targets for him to practice his Kenjutsu techniques. Smirking darkly behind his mask the blond made his way to the specified training ground, training ground six. Upon his arrival at the training grounds Naruto could instantly tell that something was amiss, for he could distinctly hear grunting and several shouts of "Ino-pig" and "Forehead". Sighing the young Namikaze contemplated finding another training ground to occupy, a thought that was quickly silenced in favor of watching a pointless cat fight. Pushing forth Naruto came upon the laughable sight of Ino and Sakura rolling on the ground together while vehemently pulling each other's hair. Resisting the urge to burst out laughing Naruto sat on a branch of one of the trees outlying the clearing the two girls were "fighting" in. He watched for several hours silently marveling at the stamina that they possessed when it came to protecting their self proclaimed position as Sasuke's future wife. Eventually they both passed out in the dead of night and it soon began to rain. Sighing to no one Naruto decided that he would build them a shelter and watch over them until they regained conciseness. He chose this option because he knew he could not bring them home for fear that someone would accuse him of some outlandish crime. Leaving the only other option to simply go home and pretend it never happened, but no part of him would ever do such a thing, even if they got on his nerves. Performing hand signs Naruto was able to create a small igloo like structure from earth and stow the girls inside of it, where he then lit a small fire to keep them warm and unsealed some blankets for them to use. Sighing, again, Naruto removed his ever present cloak and stepped out into the rain to train, seeing as how watching over them would not only be boring but also creepy.

XXX

Ino awoke with a start, she had been having the most pleasant dream one in which she confessed her undying love for Sasuke and he in turn admitted his hidden feelings for her as well. Continuing they would eventually marry and then they would soon copulate and produce children who, in Ino's mind, would become the most powerful beings in existence. (Aren't the dreams of a deranged fan girl quite...refreshing...) Only to awake and find that it had been just that, a dream, looking around she noticed that she was within a strange earthen hut next to a small fire, across from her most hated rival, Sakura. Remembering her latest memories from before she had slipped into blissful, albeit deranged, unconsciousness, Ino struggled to reason as to why she was now within such a strange position. Deciding that not doing anything wouldn't glean any information as to why she was in her current predicament she stood up and made her way to the exit, slightly scowling at the sleeping pinket. Standing in the makeshift door way she squinted out into the dark and rain, the sight that greeted her astounding her. In the center of a large group of training posts stood an uncloaked Naruto slightly panting. He wore a tight black long-sleeved shirt along with black pants with steel greaves protecting his shins, his boots had a visible steel cap over the toes, while his hands were covered by a normal Kevlar glove on the left and his odd gauntlet glove on the right. Within the grasp of his right hand was one of his Katanas, which was held in front of his body similar to the stance one would take when preparing to strike. Ino continued to watch as suddenly the number of blonds surrounded by training posts multiplied by a factor of five. Each clone did not appear in a plume of smoke, but simply phased into existence, with the fifth replication looking slightly hazy. Each clone stood in the same position as their originator ready to strike at a different side of the surrounding log army. Ino blinked, and it was over, all of the Naruto's vanished save the one facing her and much to her surprise he was on the outside of the training posts that had previously been encircling him although aside from that the status of the log army remained unchanged and that was unharmed and still standing.

'fast' was the Yaminaka's mental exclamation.

The blond Uzumaki was breathing deeply in an exhausted manner, before dropping to one knee and groaning in pain. Quickly regaining his composure Naruto walked over to his jutsu made abode while sheeting his blade. When he reached the front "door" he simply moved past Ino without a word, inadvertently brushing against her where she noticed he was completely dry despite the rain's best efforts. Sitting down by the fire Naruto unsealed his kettle and two cups, before motioning to Ino to take a seat. Figuring that the odd tea drinker would have done something earlier if he was going to do it at all, Ino sat down across from Naruto. After sitting in silence for a minute Ino's patience was begging to wear thin so she decided to voice the questions welling up inside her.

"Wha-" she began, only to be interrupted by a stoic masked blond.

"I know you have many questions Ino-san, and I will answer them but only if that when you are done asking questions that you will listen to a proposition that I have for you." The spiky haired blond offered "does this sound satisfactory to you." Ino merely nodded her head. "then proceed"

"Why are you here" the female blond inquired

"Merely watching over you and your...associate while you were incapacitated after your confrontation." was the answer Naruto provided.

"Why?" Ino asked, then a better question came to mind "Wait, you saw that?"

"Indeed I did see your skirmish and I dare say that I am rather impressed with your stamina when it comes to the correct...motivation" Naruto admitted unabashed, then he added "As to why I have watched over you, I did so because I could not bring you home due to a lack of knowledge of the location to your residence. The only other option would have been to simply leave, but my honor as a human being would not allow me to leave you alone to stave off the elements in your present condition. So I opted to watch over you while I trained." This explanation earned some admiration from the female mind walker, for she viewed this as something her dream man would do.

'Now if only Sasuke would do something like that.' was her lamented thoughts, but his mention of training brought up her other wonderments.

"What was that you did" She questioned "I don't think I've ever seen a **Bushin**(clone) like that."

"That is because it was not a Bushin." Was the cryptic counter

"Than what was it"

"It was an old technique named **Z****anzou**(afterimage)"

"A what"

"Zanzou, a technique in which you move faster than the human eye can register and each apparition is a place where you stop for one second, each Zanzou is a representation of at least ten strikes with a chosen weapon. This is why my fifth Zanzou was slightly transparent, I am not capable of moving at the necessary speeds to initiate a fifth tier. It also explains my exhaustion, see the extreme speed I move at is also accompanied by extreme stress particularly on the muscles, which currently within my arms and legs are completely shredded."

The masked blonds explanation of this technique sounded absolutely ludicrous to his one woman audience. and as with most skeptics, the obvious has a tendency to be pointed out.

"That's a lie, there's no way your that strong. If it were real all of those targets would have been cut down."

With this deceleration Ino found herself fearing for her life, due to Naruto drawing his blade.

"The lack of destruction is due to this" He claimed, tapping the Katana "My weapon is crafted and sharpened to the point that any strike when executed quickly enough will not appear unless the target is strained is some way."

"What"

This intelligent reply was answered with a point in the direction of the log army which, with a snap of Naruto's fingers, fell to pieces. An action that left Ino gaping, and slightly fearing the masked Jinchuuriki.

"Is that all you wish to ask Ino-san?" Naruto asked sheathing his blade, his question snapped Ino out of her stupor allowing her to go over a mental check list, which brought her to a particularly interesting Question, although unrelated to the current train of though.

"Why are you so nice to but other times so rude" was the question that bothered her, a question that only slightly surprised Naruto.

"It is Simple really Ino-san, my treatment of you is directly proportional to your attitude" was the answer, which received a perplexed look, prompting him to explain "When you disrespect me I react in a similar manner in which to deter you from acting that way around me again. The same can be said for when you do not act in a...agitating way, except that it is more along the lines that just because that you sometimes act in a disrespectful manner does not mean I should act that way all the time. You are still women and you can still be civil so I should act accordingly and treat you with respect and even go so far as to flatter you with compliments."

"Why would you do that" was her confused reply "It's not like we're going to like you because of it, we are after someone much better" She finished haughtily.

"I have no desire to earn such affection from you or the ones you associate with." the antagonized blond replied, throwing Ino for a loop "I only do so because, women in general appreciate compliments and it helps them feel more of themselves and focus less on their insecurities, it is merely the polite thing to do." This really put Ino through a loop, the masked blond simply did not make any sense to her, so she simply took it for what it was. Though his response brought another matter to light.

"That day when forehead was going to insult Choji, how did you know she had an insecurity, no one had said anything about it" was her wonderment

"I determined that through a Shinobi skill a rather primitive one too." Naruto answered cryptically, then explained "Body language, It allows me to predict an enemies next move, but also allows me to detect lies, mannerisms, and insecurities." Ino could not reply to this statement, only stare dumbly at the boy in front of her. Sitting in silence for a good portion of five minutes, Naruto finally decided the this session of twenty questions would be brought to a close.

"Seeing as you have been silent for a while now" The masked Jinchuuriki informed "I think I will now tell you what I have to say." Ino could only nod dumbly in agreement. "Here have some tea, it will help clear your head and allow you to make better decisions." Naruto offered handing Ino a cup of tea, which she quickly took a taste of. Taking a deep breath the spiky haired blond musses to himself aloud "Now where to begin" pausing her watches Ino sip her tea for a bit "I guess I should start saying that this has to do with your...attraction to one Sasuke Uchiha" His announcement taking her off guard, but she felt surprisingly calm and willing to listen "I feel that it is most prudent to inform you that in trying to gain his affection you are actually driving him away" This made her want to lash out at him and call him a liar, but yet again another part of her slightly agreed with him "You see Sasuke-san and I are almost one in the same" again Ino wished to say that Sasuke was in a whole other league from the masked "freak" but she still listened. "We both strive to gain power, but for two different reasons, but I do know that he desires power, to what end I do not know. I also know that if you want to interest him, that you will have to be powerful you cannot desire his attention you have to make him desire your attention." The voice that was keeping Ino from prematurely interrupting Naruto started to grow louder, slowly convincing her that maybe, just maybe, Naruto was right "You do not ask him out on a date, he will merely view it as a distraction from growing stronger, offer to train with him, Then show him your power, show him that you can help him with his goal and he will accept you whole heartedly. That is what I feel but I guess it is really up to you to decide." Ino really didn't know what to say, now having heard all of what the blond opposite her had to say, it became quite clear to her. She simply asked herself two questions, how could she be such a fool, and how could she become powerful, her father had given up when she told him to no longer train her and now he was too busy with clan affairs to actually train her, something that a blond hair body reader could identify. "I can see that you are wondering how to become stronger Ino-san" Naruto observed, receiving a shocked than understating nod "Than I offer to train you" Ino froze in shock, Naruto would train HER, she had no qualms about his power she had seen it first hand, but she had done nothing but antagonize him from day one, why would he want to help her. "Why" she finally blurted out "Why are you helping me, why not your friends, why not someone nicer to you" the last part barely a whisper.

Her question caused Naruto to lightly chuckle and slightly shake his head "I have offered to train with my friends but they were forced to turn me down due to clan training, something that you no longer participate in" The masked blond finally replied "also because, in you I see the strong person that you can become, and you shall bring honor to Kunoichi everywhere." He paused allowing Ino to smile at the compliment " Although if you do not accept I fear that you will meet and early demise" He hesitated the air around him becoming cold "or something worse" the words felt like cold steel to Ino, cutting her instilling fear into her very being.

"What is worse than death." She whispered more to herself then anything.

"You will learn Ino-san that here are many worse things than death, none of which I wish to discuss here." Naruto answered with a sigh then getting back on track "So tell me" He cast an unseen hard look at her silently demanding an answer "Do you accept".

Ino felt herself falter in her answer, before steeling herself "Yes" She replied confidently.

"Good." was the chipper reply of Ino's new teacher, who then warned her of what was to come "Now I will tell you Ino that my training will not be easy, you will not have time to worry about looks when training with me, we will train into the ground" Seeing her incredulous look he continued "Because this is how Sasuke-san trains, and it is the only way to train. If you feel you want to quit than do so, but do not expect me to welcome you back if you wish to return, life will not give you second chances and neither will I." Ino could only nod absent mindedly at his tone, a tone that demanded respect. "Good now if you will lead I shall escort you home" Getting up he offered a hand to his pupil who accepted and was lifted unto her feet. Ino now leading the way, Naruto sealessly created a clone to watch over Sakura, and promptly feel in line next to Ino, all while dawning his now signature crimson cloak. They walked Ino silence, Ino going over everything that had just happened in the last hour, Naruto merely enjoying the sound of the falling rain. Glancing at Naruto Ino tried to figure him out, his motives, mannerisms, and personality, only to not be able to come up with anything. Sighing the ponytailed blond resigned to just looking up into the rain, just now realizing that not a single drop of rain had touched them drawing a gasp from the girl. Pausing mid stride Ino's walking companion noticed her observation and decided to explain.

"Training Ino-san" Was the explanation he offered, making Ino stare at him in shock. "Suiton is one of my affinities and creating a barrier like this from the rain is training. The faster I move the harder it becomes to maintain , so in combination with something like Zanzou it-"

"It becomes the ultimate way to train you affinity" An astonished Ino finished

"Precisely" Naruto agreed, making Ino stare at him amazement

"Just how strong are you." The ponytailed blond wondered

"Definitely not a dobe" The boy joked

"Then why do you hide it?" Ino asked

"Simple..." Naruto replied nonchalantly "deception, a ninjas greatest tool. If I am the dobe then when I become a ninja I can truly show my power." Ino's face scrunches up in confusion at this "Ok, first lesson. Enemy ninja will always try to find out the skills of other ninja." Naruto explained before throwing some trivia her way" Now the beginning skills of any ninja are recorded where?" This question causing Ino's face to smooth out in realization

"The academy" She breathed finally understanding "They could see just how much of a threat you could become"

"Exactly" Ino's young tutor confirmed "And if your recorded as a dobe they will underestimate you, something that you want."

"But why can you stop lying when you become a Ninja" Ino questioned "wouldn't you want to hide the most then" This train of thought caused Naruto to shake his head to the contrary.

"No" He countered "You see when you become genin you are teamed up, and the dobe is teamed up with the rookie of the year in order to balance out the team. The reason I can show my true potential then is that whatever I do will be discounted because of my title and contributed to the rookie of the year, effectively I hide in my own shadow." The masked by explained sagely and then chuckling.

"So does that mean I'm going have to hide whatever it is that you teach me" Ino inquired, wondering just how much her masked sensei was hiding.

"No" Was the Uzumaki's reply, resulting in a very confused disciple "This is because if you wish to be with Sasuke-san then you will have to be the highest ranked female in the class in order to be teamed up with him." His explanation shocking Ino, causing her to respect her blond counterpart more, due to his considerate planning.

"Oh" was Ino's numb reply "Thanks"

"It would be foolish of me to keep you away from the person motivating you to becoming stronger." Naruto discounted, before adding "Plus it will bring a smile to my face to know that you have gained the affection of the one you desire." his admission casing his unmasked companion to blush darkly, making him smirk behind his mask. "Well, let us continue on to your abode." The porcelain faced boy advised motioning forward with his hands, snapping Ino out of her embarrassment thus allowing her to continue walking. They continued on in silence once again, that is until a very important question comes to Ino.

"What about forehead, will you offer to train her as well." Ino queried with a slight scowl.

Not even glancing in Ino's direction Naruto replies "Do not make that face Ino-san it is not becoming of such a beautiful face." Ino's scowl drops and her cheeks redden "But yes I had offered to train Sakura-san, but she...declined."

at this Ino shot and amused looks towards Naruto "She punched you clone in the face didn't she." was the blond girls deadpan.

"Very astute of you my protégé" Naruto complimented with a light chuckle and a shake of his head. Ino smiled at the comment and then smirked at Sakura's stupidity. It was something that Ino just had to mentally comment on 'To bad forehead, you passed up what seems to be a great opportunity to win Sasuke-kun's heart.' . The rest of their trek was spent in contemplative silence, one wondering how strong she would become, the other how strong he can make her.

XXXXX

**Konoha: other side of town.**

Inoshe chuckled lightly as he held up his slightly inebriated companion.

"Gi- he-...your cute." a slightly gruff female voice mumbled. Ok scratch that, highly intoxicated companion, to her home.

"Why thank you Tsume-chan" was Inoshe's encouraging reply, even though he knew she couldn't see his face from behind his mask. He and Tsume had been going out for drinks once in a while since their... encounter at the council meeting, and he could honestly say he wouldn't mind adding her to his list of lovers. Due to his incapability of becoming drunk, it was Inoshe's duty to make sure that the inebriated Inuzuka Clan Matriarch made it home safely each night. So now held up at the shoulder he and Tsume stumbled their way through the streets on their way to Tsume's home, a smile plastered on both their faces. Nearly tripping again Inoshe decided that it had been long enough, and that Tsume was drunk enough, that he could commit to his next action without being murdered.

"Alright Tsume-chan." Inoshe stated "Upsie daisy." His announcement accompanied by an uncharacteristic yelp from Tsume when she was suddenly swept up in a bridle style carry. Blushing fiercely the slightly acting drunk Inuzuka debated just going with it or tearing his throat out, even though she liked him does not mean she won't protect her pride. Deciding to go with her drunk act and revel in his surprisingly comfortable warmth she acted.

"Yo-you really know h-how to sweep a-a girl off her feet" Tsume commented, a wry grin making its way on to her face.

"No" Inoshe admitted "Not really...only the really beautiful ones." a hidden grin now on his face due to the noticeable pink tint to Tsume's face. Inoshe opened his mouth in order to flatter the woman in his arms again, but something stopped him something that caused him to growl in deep hatred. It was the wind, it's direction had shifted dragging a familiar scent along with it, a scent that Inoshe despised with all of his being. Hearing his growl Tsume starts to wonder what could change the alphas mood so quickly.

"Hey" Tsume nudged, suddenly sounding allot more sober "What's wrong?"

This snapped Inoshe from his angered growling making him focus on the woman in his arms.

"Nothing Tsume-chan, just something that I will need to talk to with Hokage-Sama about later." He admitted with a shake of his head "now let's get you home." Not exactly believing him Tsume decided that if he wanted to tell her he would and that it would make no sense prying. Although that did not keep her from wondering what it was that he had caught, wonderments that eventually lead to her falling asleep within Inoshe's warm and comforting embrace. Seeing Tsume slip into slumber Inoshe allowed a small and gleeful smile to work its way onto his masked lips. Wanting to investigate what he had smelt the masked nine tailed wind fox quickly made his way to the Inuzuka complex making sure not to awaken his sleeping passenger. The masked auburn haired demon then asserted his prowess in the field of stealth by making it all the way to the feral looking matriarchs room undetected by the patrolling Inuzuka guards, and their ninken. Placing Tsume down on her bed he smiled at her once again, before slipping his mask up and placing a kiss upon her forehead. "Goodnight, my Inu- kisai (Dog queen)" He whispered. (I Know in English it sounds rude but it sounds much more endearing in Romaji, am I right)

Only after Inoshe exited out Tsume's window did the feral looking woman rise from her bed and placing a hand to where Inoshe had kissed her allowed a triumphant smirk to appear on her face.

'Goodnight Inoshe-kun' she wished silently.

XXXX

**Hokage's office. **

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat in his office grinning perversely while reading the famed and cursed Icha-Icha paradise, while his hapless clones went about finishing his paper work. So...engrossed he is with the highly perverted novel that he hadn't noticed the new arrival in his room via ball of flame. Although the elderly Hokage's inattentiveness was ended when his unnoticed visitor suddenly yelled "Hey, Hokage-ero we need to talk.". Jumping in his seat and screaming in a very un man like manner, Hiruzen laid eyes upon the masked face of Inoshe, causing him to release a sigh of relief. straightening himself and hopping that Inoshe would enact rule 43 of the guy code, when a man does something un manly and you are by yourselves act like it did not happen, Hiruzen put down his book and gave a gesture for Inoshe to continue. Inoshe slightly amused proceeded to grill the elderly kage over something very troubling.

"Hiruzen I have come across something most... disconcerting, while out on the streets of Konoha I had caught notice of a certain smell. The scent of a man I hate like no other, so I followed it and strangely enough it led me to the Uchiha compound. Do you have any idea as to the scent it is that I came across."Hiruzen's face took on a look of contemplation before dropping to one of horror, he knew of only one thing that Inoshe hated, and he didn't like the possibilities.

"Madara?" he guessed hoping to Kami and the log that it was not true.

" Yes." Inoshe growled "Do you know why he was there while everyone was dying." He paused to give the old Sarutobi a chance to give himself away through body language, which he did. "Is there something you're not telling," the masked demon growled out "what is the truth."

Hiruzen knew it would be pointless to lie, Inoshe had told him of his abilities, but that did not mean he couldn't hide behind the red tape. "I simply cannot tell you Inoshe-san, it is a highly guarded secret." no sooner did he say that did he immediately regret it, for Inoshe decided to flood the room with his KI.

"Do not test me ningen, I to know many secrets I think I can handle one more. Or would you rather I hunt down the information I seek?" Was the masked demons threat.

"Alright, I'll tell you!" A severely paled Hiruzen relented, stopping the KI from pressing on his old heart. "I suggest you take a seat" The man offered, while applying a silencing seal, hoping to delay the evitable.

"I prefer to stand, thank you" Was the auburn haired demons counter.

"Ah, I see. Well I Will start by saying that I had no idea that Madara had ever been in the village let alone the night of the massacre." Hiruzen stated, which was confirmed by his body language. "But as you suggest the night of the Uchiha massacre is not all it seems." This brought about the narrowing of Inoshe's unseen eyes. "In truth it is a cover up for what it really was." Hiruzen sighed deeply his body showing that he deeply regretted his past decisions. "An extermination" A pin drop could have been herd within the room. "You see the Uchiha clan had...ostracized themselves from the village and tensions became high it was not long before we received word that they were planning a coup de ta." Inoshe had to resist the impulse to snort in amusement at the unsurprising notion of the Uchiha's planning a coup, but he did not understand one thing.

"What was Itachi in all of this, how did you get him to come to your side in this." Inoshe questioned, knowing that in some clans it is loyalty to the clan before the village.

"We didn't have to, he volunteered himself." The Sarutobi explained, shocking Inoshe "Itachi had seen the war when he was young, and he had come to despise it. He knew that what his family proposed would not only destroy the village he had come to love but would also bring about war. So when the only way out to prevent all out war was to kill his clan, he volunteered saying that her would only kill the ones responsible not the innocents."

"But that's not how the story goes, everyone dies that night except Sasuke" Inoshe muttered deep in thought before the light bulb lit. "that's what Madara was there for" the wind fox suddenly stated confusing Hiruzen "Listen no matter how strong you are taking out an entire clan of warriors is no easy task, he had to ask for help. And who came along but none other than Madara, he probably did it for his own version of revenge on a them. So while he did help kill the fighters, he also killed all of the innocents." This explanation causing the room to fall into another deafening silence until Inoshe shifted towards the window "I understand now, thank you Hiruzen this was most enlightening."

this snapped the fire shadow out of his daze enough for him to ask "Where are you going"

"Hunting" Was the cryptic reply before the fox demon burst into flames.

XXX

**Uchiha clan compound. **

The night was just how Sasuke remembered it was five years ago, the night that his clan had been murdered by his own brother. The boy sat alone in his living room, reliving the tragic night all as a remembrance to what he was fighting for. His eyes closed he listened as the incense burned, images of his brothers deeds flashing through his mind his knuckles whitening from the pressure of his balled fists. His meditation was soon interrupted by a low growl one that put the lone Uchiha on high alert, standing in the interceptor stance he began his sweep of his home. He eventually came to the last room that he had yet to check, the place where his mother and father had been killed, a room he hadn't been in since that night. Swallowing his fear Sasuke opened the door, only to be greeted with the sight of a cloaked and masked individual crouching next to the dried pool of blood in the center of the room.

'He's dressed exactly like the dobe" Sasuke noted, then concluded 'maybe he's a relative' shaking those thoughts from his mind the onyx haired avenger focused on why the man was in his house.

"Why are you here" the young boy demanded, only to be ignored so he asked again "What are you doing in my home." Silence. becoming fed up with being ignored Sasuke set out to cause bodily harm to his home intruder, only for his fist to be caught with the defender not even glancing up from the dried pool of previously spilt blood. The man then muttered to himself only some of which Sasuke caught, what he heard was "Not...only...survivor." something that caused the young Uchiha's eyes to widen in shock. Right before they closed in unconsciousness, the home invader standing over the sleeping child his head declined in thought before he disappeared in a blur of speed. Running out of the compound Inoshe sticks to the scent that he found hoping to find the other that survived the horrific massacre. He had originally followed the scent of Madara in hopes of finding him, but the trail ran cold when the near century old man used his time space ninjutsu to leave the area, making his scent untraceable, which what the growl was about. Although he did lose the trail on Madara it had led him to an interesting discovery, see unlike an Inuzuka's sense of smell a demon can identify if a scent is from someone who is dead or alive, and when this Uchiha was moved from the compound they were very much alive. But everyone thinks that Sasuke was the only survivor, and from what Inoshe could tell the injured person was in no condition to move by themselves, so they couldn't have run away. That's when he caught it, this stunk like Danzo's work , quite literally, and anything that man was involved with couldn't be good. Now mind you tracking a five year old scent is no laughing matter it takes a highly trained nose and a extremely focused tracker, luckily for whoever survived, Inoshe was just this such person. So after the trail led out of the village Inoshe started to lose track of it, but persevering led him to ...a rock. Cue raised eyebrow. Thinking like the fife millennia old ninja that he was, Inoshe figured that it was a cover up for a base of some kind. So using so not so ninja skills of simply detaching the rock from the earth with a strong kick Inoshe revealed a ladder down into the earth. Ignoring the ladder the masked wind fox demon jumped down the hole and landed in a crouch in the middle of a bleak dimly lit hallway. Once again following the trail of the surviving Uchiha Inoshe headed left down the corridor to an intersection in which he relied on his nose a process repeated many times over until he found what he was looking for. What he found he would not regret finding, but those who worked at this facility would regret for the rest of their, now, very short lives.

XXX

**Konoha: Back with Naruto.**

Naruto and Ino were just in sight of the Yaminaka Clan compound, when Naruto suddenly stopped and looked off into the distance in an apparent random direction.

"What's wrong Naruto" Ino asked, now noticing the spiky haired blonds sudden stop.

"Watch closely Ino-san and you will see a small representation of the power me and my Tou-san can create." Was Naruto's oddly timed response.

Furrowing her brow Ino gazed off in the direction that Naruto was currently starring in "Uh Naruto are you sure cause I don-" BOOM! Ino never finished due to the massive column of fire erupting into the sky turning night into day and creating a earthquake from the shockwave.

"Hmm" the blond Jinchuuriki mumbled while heading back like nothing happened "I wonder what earned his ire." Meanwhile Ino was frozen her eyes wide in shock her mouth agape her mind ranting 'Oh Kami Oh Kami, just what did I get myself into.' Ino's momentary break down allowed Naruto time to realize that he was no walking by himself, so without looking back he awoke her from her state of awe.

"Come on Ino-san we don't want to wait out in the rain all day do we now."

Now suddenly aware that she is in standing out in the pouring rain Ino quickly runs back under Naruto's Chakra made umbrella.

"Why did you continue on without me" the blond haired mind walker yelled "now I'm all wet."

In response to her anger the masked Uzumaki simply responds "Rule 2: there is no time to gawk on the battlefield, it will get you killed, much like you are now wet." before continuing on his leisurely walk to Ino's home. Resigning herself Ino followed while muttering about non understanding boys, much to her companions amusement. When they reached her front door an awkward silence, in Ino's case, developed between them. "Goodnight Ino-san, I wish you pleasant dreams." Naruto finally stated, having had his fair share of internal laughs at the Ino's expense.

"Uh sure, goodnight" the pony tailed blond uttered, not too sure of herself, although when Naruto turned to walk away she added "Oh and Naruto" The porcelain faced Jinchuuriki turned to face her again "Thanks".

"It is no problem Ino-san" Naruto replied "I look forward to how strong of an Kunoichi you can become." and with that he dematerialized having disappeared using his speed. Ino could only sigh in many a feelings as she entered her home, although one part of her agreed that this year would certainly be interesting.

XXX

**Konoha: Kizuki residence. **

Despite Naruto's nonchalant attitude about the large show of power from his Tou-san he was internally a little worried. He didn't fear for Inoshe's well being because the man was a demon, literally, there wasn't much could hurt the man. So that meant it was one of the taboos, which was what worried Naruto, for those usually entailed some type of trauma for someone else. So when he arrived at his home he started checking the rooms for the new guest that they were sure to have. Sure enough he found her, she was a woman who appeared to be in her mid twenties with smooth pale skin and two bangs of her onyx dyed hair framing her heart shaped face, and she was currently under the sheets of a bed with Inoshe sitting in a corner obviously standing guard. Not needing to say anything Naruto sat in a chair opposite Inoshe, he waited for whatever it was that would prompt Inoshe to explain exactly what was going on. After thirty minutes of silence the two could hear someone coming down the halls, all the while grumbling to themselves about people who don't let sleeping dogs lie. The door opened to reveal a irate looking Tsume who upon scanning the room stared in shock at the woman resting in bed. She turned to Inoshe a look of disbelief splayed across her face, obviously searching for an answer to as who exactly was that woman.

Inoshe decided that now was the perfect time to shine some light on the subject "I was not entirely certain if she was who I thought she was but from the scent of a Uchiha and the descriptions that Kushina had used." He paused looking at the slumbering woman "this is Mikoto Uchiha, but I thought I would get a second opinion from you, seeing as you three were close friends."

Tsume had hundreds of questions she wanted to ask, and it showed in the indecision on her face, although one thing did call for her attention. "How did you find her?" This question spurred on by the desire to know if Mikoto had been out of the village for some reason or some other unknown factor.

"I followed her scent." Inoshe stated knowing that his vagueness would slightly irritate Tsume "Earlier this evening I was a the Uchiha compound for...personal reasons and while there I discovered an interesting fact. That Mikoto's scent was not..."Dead" seems the best way to put it." At this Tsume raised an eyebrow in confusion, prompting Inoshe to explain "As I told you my sense of smell is best described as...unnatural, and well something I am able to discern form a scent is if the trail is left from a living being or a deceased." When Inoshe had told the council of his enhanced senses most of the council thought he had been stretching the truth, but this was clear proof that it was not. Tsume suddenly felt the need to grin internally, she had picked an interesting and incredibly strong suitor and the descriptions of his abilities caused her to dampen her panties a bit. (Yes I am a perv...deal with it)"I followed her scent and what I found was...not pleasant to say the least, prompting me to react...negatively. For instance I take it you noticed the explosive display of power a few minutes ago?" His question making the Inuzuka matriarch react rather comically. "Are you kidding the whole village saw that, I'm surprised that the Hokage doesn't have ANBU round us up yet" Was her scoffing reply, then she paused and stared at Inoshe with a bit of lust underlying her shocked eyes "Are you telling me that was you?". As if on cue an ANBU with a cat mask suddenly appeared in the room via puff of smoke. "Kizuki-Sama, Inuzuka-Sama. The Hokage has summoned you for an emergency meeting" The ANBU informed, and was about to Shunshin away until stopped by Inoshe, who replied "Please inform the Hokage that if this meeting is related to the...noticeable Jutsu displayed minutes ago, that I am the one responsible and that I will explain what happened at a later date." The ANBU slowly nodded her head at this, now slightly weary of the power this man possessed, and Shunshined away. (I don't care if Shunshined a word or not, I'm using it)Tsume who's question was answered indirectly was now wondering if she should apply another of Inoshe's seals, due to the increasing want to jump the Kizuki patriarch and claim him as her mate. shaking her head the feral woman turned her attention back to her object of...affection who was once again talking.

"That destruction was my reaction to the state that I found Mikoto in." He paused shooting a glance at Mikoto's slumbering form once again. "She was in a drug induced coma not for health reasons but so she would be more manageable." Tsume wondered what Inoshe was insinuating when the atmosphere in the room darkened and Inoshe's voice became colder, filled with calm rage "Danzo the one who found her put her in that coma so that she would not protest when he...forced her to bare children." Tsume gasped then growled in indignation and rage while the area around Naruto suddenly froze over, but both allowed Inoshe to continue "He did not wish to lose the powerful Kekkei Genkai that was the Sharingan, but he knew that if she was found as a survivor that it would take a long time before she had children again. So he took it upon himself to make her into a baby factory, sadly I could not find any evidence that he was the one who ordered it only that I found his scent there." Tsume glanced sadly at her long lost friend, wishing that she had found her in order to save her from such a fate "Thankfully though, depending on how you look at it, she was never conscious nor has she ever conceived." this made Tsume sigh in slight relief and Naruto declined his head slightly, then the shock came "Until now." Inoshe's ending regret filled statement left the room entirely silent save for Mikoto's light breathing, Tsume left standing with an utterly defeated look upon her face and Naruto looking like he belonged in a snow globe. Sensing Tsume's coming breakdown Inoshe embraced her in a comforting hug, letting his natural warmth calm her. "It's not your fault Tsume" He whispered "You couldn't have known she was alive"

"I know" the usually strong woman replied while sniffling "It just hurts to know something so horrible has happened to her." Inoshe squeezed her tighter showing that he understood.

"That is the other reason I wanted your attendance" Inoshe stated, confusing Tsume as to what he meant "I thought that since you were such a close friend that you might be able help me decide what I should do." Tsume couldn't help but stare at the man in bewilderment as to what exactly what he wanted her to do. Seeing this Inoshe elaborated "At this stage of her pregnancy I can...terminate the fetus and it will be like it never happened, we can wake her and not tell her exactly what happened to her in the last five years, and at later time we can tell her the truth." He was then was subjected to a heavy dose of KI from Naruto and a scowl from Tsume, making him present the other option "Or we can wake her up tell her of her clans demise then reveal to her that she was kept in a coma for five years while Danzo tried to impregnate her for his next generation of soldiers, then ask her if she wants to keep the child she has been forced to conceive." Inoshe's explanation, albeit blunt, had a very valid point to it, there was only so much stress the human mind can undergo before it simply snaps. Thus Naruto stopped channeling his KI but he still eradiated an aura of anger while Tsume's face still held a scowl, although not directed at Inoshe, that is until Inoshe spook again "Oh please do not scowl" he slightly begged "It is unbecoming of such a beautiful face." therefore wiping the scowl from Tsume's face and completing the much needed task of lighting the mounting tension, but he soon became serious again. "The reason I asked you was because you know her, you would know whether or not she would want something like this even if the child was forced upon her." the masked man reasoned, looking to Tsume for the answer. Tsume sighed wondering what she should do, and silently wondering what Mikoto would do. Glancing at Mikoto again Tsume came to a decision, one she hoped was the right one.

"Miko-chan wouldn't have wanted a child like this" The Inuzuka woman whispered "But she would deserves to know what has happened to her." Naruto at this point decided that his presence was no longer needed in the room, he was not a long lost friend nor was he the one who rescued Mikoto, he would just be out of place. Stepping out of the room he let lose a sigh of exasperation, he remembered Inoshe's stories about Danzo. The spiky haired blond wished there was something he could do about the bandaged war bird, but he didn't want to cause major problems when he had just gotten to the village. Not to mention that Inoshe had, unbeknownst to Danzo, dueled several times with the old war hawk, and although Inoshe did not fear him, he had been put on Naruto's short list of people to watch out for, in fights and politics. So now all they could do was wait for the old man to slip up, but that meant they would have to hide Mikoto so they would not alert the dastardly man as to their knowledge of his deceptions. Thinking deeper Naruto was glad Tsume did not pick up on the involvement of Danzo right away, it would be hell to try to explain everything they did know about the old man. Naruto did mentally acknowledge that they would have to tell her eventually, but he knew he wouldn't have to be there when they had to. Deciding that it would be best for him to head off to bed, Naruto made his way to his room. The room that Naruto entered could be best described as Spartan, it contained no photos or any personal items. In the room was a work desk with several sheets of paper spread about it all containing various scribbles about ideas for Justus, the only other furniture was a small night stand next to the bed. Naruto soon divested himself of his cloak, shirt, pants, and gloves leaving him in his boxers, although the removal of his shirt revealed that his right arm from shoulder to fingertips was wrapped up in medical tape, but if one looked closely they could see that that some burn scarred skin was not covered by the bandage. It also revealed his muscular body, he was not built with over cumbersome muscles, but like a runner his figure lean and strong, his defined six pack a testament to that. If one looked closely they would see a series of tattoos along his left arm, it was actually numbers , the first was the number one, then two, four, seven, eight, and lastly the kanji for father was closest to his body. The masked blond then hung up his cloak in his closet and deposited his clothes in his hamper, before climbing into bed and removing his porcelain face which he placed on the nightstand. The face revealed explained exactly why he wore a mask, it was not because his face was horribly scarred but because he would rather not have fan girls. Naruto's face was lean and looked like it did not belong to a child of twelve but of sixteen. His previously sapphire colored eyes now had an overlay of amethyst bleeding from the outer reaches of the iris to his now slit pupils. Sighing Naruto closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him, hoping that Inoshe had a plan on how to deal with the situation.

XXX

**The Next Morning.**

Naruto could be found in the dining room eating breakfast and scribbling on multiple sheets of paper, when he was joined by the only other conscious person in the house Naruto gave them his undivided attention. Now looking at a fully dressed Inoshe, Naruto asked the much needed question.

"How did she take it."

"Pretty well" the fox demon replied "She was in bad shape when we told her about her clans murder and when I told her about what happened she nearly snapped. After words though she seemed much better although still saddened and angered the presence of Tsume helped allot. She wants to get back to Sasuke but I told her we could try to adopt him but that we couldn't outright say she was who she was due to Danzo's involvement." Inoshe sat down knowing he would have to explain things for a while. "Of course this made me have to explain everything I knew about him." this received light laughter form Naruto, knowing full well what that entailed. "and we decided that we would reveal Mikoto's existence to Sasuke in the hopes of being able to adopt him, but we would hide as much as we can from Danzo." for a while the pair sat in silence as they each ate their respective meals all the while Naruto continued to add on to the notes written on the papers present.

"So" The masked blond mumbled "when do you think Saki-chan is getting back." The blond sure was wondering, she had been there when they arrived at Konoha but she soon had to go back to the demon realm in order to do something she claimed personal. It had been a month since then and the young hanyou really missed her.

"I'm not too sure" Inoshe admitted "but it should be soon." this got a disgruntled sigh from Naruto, who soon finished his breakfast and disappeared into the kitchen to wash his plate. The blond Uzumaki soon returned and upon collecting his notes headed to the front door calling out "Going to school, Ja ne." before disappearing in a ball of flames.

XXX

**Jutsu Description:**

**Z****anzou**(afterimage)

A technique in which the user moves faster than the human eye can register, the brain in order to compensate shows a spectral image of where anyone last saw the user. The user then creates an "anchor" to a start the attack from. this "anchor" is actually an position in which the user stops moving for a period of one second allowing viewers to perceive another "clone" of the user. This "anchor" represents ten individual strikes with a weapon wielded by the user often they are referred to as tiers. A variation of this attack is **roudou sougi **(Blinking strike).

XXX

**A.N.:**

**Ok. I'll admit I. AM. A. LIER. sorry it's a sad fact, I had originally intended for there only to be one chapter until I start the actual story line, but as you can see that is not the case. Sorry people there is still at least on more chapter to go...at the least. See there I at least anticipated that I might screw up *sigh* sorry but w/e. **

**Also I just wanted to clarify what their eyes look like cause I know it's hard to imagine what it looks like just from what I tell you. So if you want an idea look up the Umbrella corporation symbol on Google and imagine that in an eye and no I did not come up with it for watching resident evil. Ya w/e.**

**As well anyone who notices that I planted the seeds for Log worship gets a cookie. No not really but you do get a pat on the back. Ok so I would like to inform you that I got that idea from a story called "Yet again with a little help" a wonderful story written by "Third Fang" and although he is not the originator of the logs cameo appearance in Naruto stories I asked his permission to use it, and got it so yes I will be doing little things like that for humor. **

**Something I would like to address in my story Inoshe and Naruto had an extreme reaction to the... rape of Mikoto. I would like to say that like most authors that this is a representation of my feelings towards rape. Simple I. DETEST. IT. it is a horrible thing to do and just thinking about it makes me sick talking about it leaves a bad taste in my mouth and writing about it makes my fingers cry (yes they can cry). Later I will show exactly how Naruto deals with rapists and I would like to say that, if I had the ability to do something like that to a rapist and get away with it. I would... but since it never will happen I will just have to settle for writing about it. **

**Ok IMPORTANT like I said I am going to school and sadly *anime tears* school is starting for me again. *sigh* this means I MAY not be able to update as regularly (Roughly every week and a half) who knows my writing may be unaffected but I would like to give you fare warning. SO BE WARNED. see how that works. **

**Ok anything I'm leaving out...nope not that I can think of except maybe.**

**Be good, eat your wheaties, and say have a nice day to everyone you meet. Also Please review that is like the gas in my think tank. **

**Live Long. Live well, Peace Out**

**Sincerely, Mark **


	5. Academy Days

Normal: "Speaking" / 'Thinking'

**Demons: "Demon Speaking" / 'Demon Thoughts' **

Katana Souls: "Swords Speaking" / 'Swords Thoughts'

"_**Jutsu :**_( English part)**"**

**Shout outs: **

**Sraiden****: **Sorry about not getting you last time, slipped my mind. Anywho yes much different from cannon if chapter four is anything to go by. Strange Tou-san?...yes, most definitely.

**Kitsune95**: I'm not too sure of which..."scene" you are talking about because there are allot of scenes... but I'm going to stop being a douche and guess that you mean when I voice my animosity towards rape. Ya if what you mean is they have rape in their stories but it magically ONLY happens to Naruto, then I agree with you, the world is a dick and it happens allot as reflected in my story. Oh and thank you for that suggestion I had planned lots of other pain but that one slipped my mind.

**Narudevilfan****: **Not to be rude but in your use of "It" to refer to "It" made me laugh, in a liking way, So I'll play along. Yes I don't like "it" either but I know that shit like that happens all the time whether we like it or not. You will be glad to know that I will never actually write a scene like that, "it" will always be implied. This means, unfortunately, that "It" will rear its ugly head again in my story...sorry, but I will have the decency to tell you that I only plan on implying it only three other times. I hope that makes it a little better. Naruto will say rules in, PROBABLY (I'm not too sure), this chapter that I have learned to take to heart the first is: Bad things happen to good people all the time, that is just the way the world works.

**Melikalilly****: **YAY. At first I thought you must have forgotten or something and I was like IMISS Melikalilly. But then a week later you comment and tell me it made your day. And that... made my day. ^-^

**Peace Shadow: **No, just because you said that I will no longer continue this story I do not accept Pleases...JK. Ya but no, not pleases will be necessary I have fun writing this story, as long as it takes me, and I will continue to do so as long as I can.

**A.N. **

**Ok so I was not expecting the multiple reviews agreeing with me on rape...it's nice to know people agree with me. Like people wouldn't right...right?...you know what fuck it, like I said shit happens like that all the time so there is bound to be someone who doesn't agree...thinking about sick fuckers like that just makes me want to find something and just... ... BLARRRRRR!...**

**Ok mental outburst done...proceed as normal.**

**Also there will be violin music played I don't know who the violinist is for the first song it seems to be from T.V. show. like I said I have no clue as to what T.V. show it was one of the only videos I could find that had JUST the violin after that you guys are just going to have to use your damned imaginations to separate the background music from the violin. **

**Also FYI. You know what's really...satisfying is when you kick something really hard and send it flying off into the distance and yell BITCH at the same time. Ya...real satisfying...try it some time...**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto...*sniff* Damn you Kishimato for making Naruto a half wit. Neither do I own the music that I will ask you to play on You tube.

***sweat drop* My intros are getting...strange...**

**anyways! ON WITH THE PLAY!...story...w/e **

**XXXX**

Chapter 5

Academy Days

A sigh of dismay, a sigh that could barely convey any of the feelings built within one Naruto Kizuki -Uzumaki. Anger, that was one of the strongest, sadness was the next, followed by annoyance, although the blond haired hanyou actually appreciated the annoyance right now. Opening his eyes Naruto beheld quite an interesting sight, his unofficial student Ino was animatedly describing her most recent training session with Naruto since her introduction a month ago.

Glancing down again the blond Uzumaki moved his gold general(shogi piece) and declaring "Tsumi" much to a genius Nara's dismay. "If you wish to improve Shika you should be more impulsive, you cannot always plan out everything." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at this he thought it illogical to be impulsive when planning, it was just a perfect oxymoron. Sighing the pineapple haired Nara resigned his logic, because in all the advise the Naruto had given him, the spiky haired blond had never been wrong. The rematch that Shikamaru was about to challenge Naruto to was interrupted by the only other blond in the group.

"Naruto-sensei" Ino called excitedly, ignoring Shikamaru's mutter of "troublesome blonds" "Will you please teach me an Jutsu, ever since you showed me that one yesterday I just can't stop thinking about it." yes Naruto had made the mistake of showing his student one of his Jutsu's and she had been suffering from anticipation jitters ever since. Chuckling Naruto shook his head lightly before speaking in his "teacher" voice

"I'm afraid not Ino" he replied "Not everything can be Justus's and techniques, there are some more... refined aspects of being a Shinobi, and now would be a good time to start teaching them." This got the whole groups attention, although Naruto could not personally train them like he did Ino this did not keep him from giving advice whether it be in Jutsu, Techniques, or ethics. One thing was certain though, the word of Naruto had become very valuable to his friends of two months and his student and friend of one. Seeing as he now had everyone's undivided attention Naruto began to explain. "A fine example is my tea's" this brought about the widening of his audiences eyes "To you it may seem to be just tea, but in truth it is a valuable tool for me to use as a Ninja. You see I have already demonstrated the power of my tea on two occasions, those being the time Shino showed up and the first time I had tea with Ino."

This information stunned his friends, they had not even notice anything different on the day that Shino had appeared, and Ino did not notice anything strange about what she drank the night Naruto offered to train her. "As you can see none of you knew that I was doing anything, well I shall enlighten you, for Shino it was a herb that produces a pheromone only perceivable by kikaichu and delightfully pleasing to any Aburame who drinks it, something I give to your clan as a small gift and as an apology for being deceitful." Naruto admitted, then handed Shino a scroll which most likely had the herbs sealed inside. "Anytime your clan needs more just come by the Kizuki clan home."

Shino nodded before speaking " Naruto-san, I do not feel that you should be apologetic for your use of this herb, I for one found it quite delightful and have no regrets for I have made good friends in all of you." This statement was accompanied by a smile in all of those present and a murmur of agreement on his analysis.

"I thank you Shino that is most reassuring, but your situation is dissimilar from the type with Ino which has me shamed that I would use such a tactic on one I now consider a friend." Was Naruto's reply

Ino, although slightly fearful as to what Naruto did to her, felt the need to comfort him, he had been doing many great things for her. "I'm sure that once you get it out Naruto and you explain why you did it I'll actually appreciate it. I mean when have you ever done something that hasn't had a valid reason. "this got a murmur of agreement between the rest of the group, Naruto never did anything without a good reason.

Seeing the faith that his friends placed in him Naruto felt a bit of weight lift off his heart, and a small smile upon his face. "I guess you are right." the spiky haired blond admitted, before clearing his throat "The tea that I used allowed me to become a bit more persuasive to you Ino, see I knew that you were very...passionate in your beliefs and I knew that unless I had something to help me make you understand my point of view that I would never had been able to finish talking."

Pausing for what he knew what was coming Naruto looked to Ino who right on que scoffed " Oh come on I couldn't have been that bad" only to receive.

"Yes/pretty much/totally/truly/i-it's true/ troublesome" deadpanned the rest of the group who then sweat dropped at Shikamaru.

Defeated, Ino motioned for Naruto to continue. "It did not make you agree with me, but it lowered your mental defenses enough that you could see it from my point of view. Did you notice how you felt that you wanted to say something at the time but part of you wanted to keep you listening." now that Naruto had pointed it out, Ino remembered exactly what he was talking about, so she nodded. "That is the tea allowing you to see logic...that is why I would like to give it to your clan as well. With your clans techniques a tea like this can make it easier to rehabilitate mental patients as well as make it easier to infiltrate the mind or a prisoner."

he then handed Ino a scroll which she accepted an unreadable expression on her face. Everyone was slightly nervous as to what her reaction might be...until she burst out laughing, breaking the tension in the air. "You mean to tell me that if it wasn't for you I would still be a weakling fan girl?" she asked after she had finished laughing. "And you think I would be mad about it?"

Ino's description of the situation caused everyone to pause in contemplation and then realizing their stupidity allowed themselves to share in her laughter."I guess you right Ino" Naruto admitted shaking his head while reveling in the presence of his friends, smiling at the chance of having them. It was then tahtNaruto suddenly felt the need to express himself so he voiced it "Well I feel that this deserves a song." having said that a violin suddenly appeared in his left hand. which had everyone giving him questioning looks , sighing he explained "When you become have become powerful enough and have spilt enough blood you will need an outlet, me and Tou-san picked music as our outlet." this caused everyone to stare at the blond haired hanyou with worry, the collective wonderment 'Spilt enough blood? Just what has he been through?' . Choosing to not pay attention to the looks that he was getting Naruto placed his Violin to his chin and played allowing himself to go over the previous feelings that had been plaguing, it was what had made him sigh so heavily earlier.

(Play Ikuto - Tsukiyo No Violinist)

All of those emotions where the results of the events that had transpired in the past month since rescuing Mikoto. Foremost was his anger, he would never let it go, what had happened had been unforgivable in his eyes. Pray tell was it exactly that had pissed of Naruto so much, thinking about it resulted in the simple conclusion that it had something to do with the onyx fowl shaped haired avenger. It started the night that Mikoto returned from heading out in order to reveal to her son that she was alive. Her cover story had been that she had been told that she was the only survivor and that she had fled the village due to the painful memories that it held. That he had bought, but what he did next was what truly angered our blond haired protagonist. What happened was that after learning that she had been told the truth by Inoshe and was staying with the Kizuki's he had demanded that she steal from their clan, I.e. jutsu's and techniques. His reasoning being, that if Naruto was anything to go by, they did not deserve any power, and that he could use it to kill Itachi. Naruto had commended Sasuke on his wish to kill his traitorous brother, even if the youngest Uchiha didn't know the truth, but he did not approve of his methods of attaining said power.

Naruto was angered especially so when Mikoto had refused saying that she would not do anything to the clan that had helped her so much. That in response, Sasuke disowned her, in the sense that he had told her that she could not be his real mother if she would not help him in his endeavors. Worse still was when Mikoto had told Sasuke that she still love him but not to tell anyone of her existence because it would put her in danger. The bastard had the gall to a try to blackmail her into helping him, saying that unless she helped he would tell everyone. Needless to say she arrived at the Kizuki compound a weeping mess, after calming down and explaining the situation to everyone she asked Inoshe what she should do. Inoshe...told her to go to sleep and that it would be solved in the morning despite Mikoto's protests that it was hopeless, Inoshe after Mikoto had gone to bed, disappeared for a couple hours.

Upon his arrival home Naruto had asked what he had done, only to be told to watch Sasuke at school. Naruto couldn't help himself when he got to school the next day, he had to laugh, he had arrived at his desk to meet a heavily bruised raven haired avenger. Who had no recollection of the previous day, Naruto took advantage of it by saying it was probably one of his fan girls having their way with him, which caused Sasuke to pale, much to Naruto's glee. Still the damage had been done, Mikoto spent a week in her room crying in deep depression. Inoshe and Naruto did not mind take caring for her, and often stayed with her for hours letting her talk out her grievances. On the last day of her stint in her room Mikoto accidently called Naruto Sochi, which she profusely apologized for, which Naruto waved off saying that he was ok with her calling him Sochi as long as he got to call her Kaa-san.

The next day he found her in the kitchen cooking asking how he slept, she had called him Sochi ever since. All of that had led to Naruto now holding a deep animosity for one Sasuke Uchiha, and he felt that when the bastard avenger died the world would become a better place. But that was another time for another place and his song was coming to an end and he would not dwell on such thoughts without something to ebb away the anger.

Finishing his song Naruto was glad that the worried faces of his friends had turned into one's of awe and admiration. Seeing this he allowed himself to smile, before grimacing at the sound of the school bell.

XXXX

"Now today Ino, we'll be working with your affinity so were going to be by the lake today" Naruto Instructed as he took off his cloak and cracked his neck, it had been month since his confession of his tea testing and he and Ino had been training quite diligently. One thing that happened recently that made Naruto exceptionally happy was that Saki had returned, and said vixen had just curled up in Naruto's discarded cloak, she often slept on it while he trained. Smiling to himself Naruto retuned his gaze back to Ino who nodded at his plan for the day. "I'll be training with you, but I'll be standing on the water" he added, with that he absentmindedly took off his long sleeved shirt and gloves, so as not to get them wet, and then stepped out on the surface of the lake. He glanced back at Ino only to be taken aback by her stare, raising a brow in confusion the spiky haired blond followed her stare...straight to his bandaged arm. Sighing Naruto decided he would enlighten her...if only slightly "Don't trouble yourself with my old scars Ino, it is a part of my past that I wish to forget." he advised, lightly griping his bandaged arm. Ino stared on for a second until what he told her registered and she quickly nodded her head.

"So what's with the numbers on your arm" Ino asked, trying to change the subject, in an effort to not let her mind wander on what just had her young sensei's life been like.

Glancing at his tattoos Naruto let out a small chuckle before replying "I guess you'd say that they're mementos, just a part of my past that I LIKE to remember."

Sighing Ino relented from asking anymore questions, Naruto had always been so secretive and whenever he did reveal something it was always really vague, right now being the perfect example. Everyone else had given up on trying to get something out of him but Ino, being the gossip that she was, still tried from time to time. (I'll give you a hundred bucks if you tell me who gave up first...not really). Shaking her head she focused on the task presented to her, her objective was to raise a column of water with her chakra alone. She had already succeeded in the first step of training her affinity by sucking the water out of a leaf, as well as the second step which was to manipulate the current of the water. Despite her success in those fields she was finding it very hard to complete this next step. Although Naruto had pointed out that her progress thus far was nothing to sneeze at, mainly because in order to get to the point she was at generally people had to train for years, but she still felt angered that it was so hard.

"Calm yourself Ino, frustration will only make your chakra harder to control." Naruto advised, having sensed her growing anger "This is an extremely hard exercise, moving the currents was easy because the water was still in its element but now you are forcing it into an unstable environment, the air." the masked blond explained all this while floating atop his own chakra made pillar of water. Looking over at her sensei Ino couldn't help but scoff angrily

"You could at least teach me one of the chakra control exercises, I might be able to get it then" She complained, to which Naruto shook his head at in a aggravated manner.

Still riding atop his water tower Naruto made his way over to the shore where he stopped and stared down at Ino. "I told you Ino, I don't want to draw to much attention to myself, seeing as our instructors will most likely focus on chakra control and leave techniques up to us if you already know them they'll start to wonder why" he scolded before trying to find the silver lining "Anyways if you get good at it with minimum chakra control imagine how much better you'll get when you do learn them."

"Fine" Was Ino's "mature" reply, before she mumbled something under her breath.

"Excuse me" Naruto replied feigning ignorance, it was a lie he could hear her quite well, but life couldn't always be training. The tower of water started to diminish leaving Naruto hovering just inches above Ino, he leaned down and asked "What was that"

"You heard me" the ponytailed blond shot back "I said IT WOULD BE EASIER IF YOU GOT OFF YOUR HIGH PEDISTLE SENSIE." She ended in a yell, before striking him in a pressure point sending him tumbling into the water. Smirking to herself Ino was now glad that Naruto had recommended this Taijutsu style, she wasn't strong enough for most of them but this one allowed her to be extremely effective despite her lack of strength. Her smile faded when Naruto did not surface form the murky depths of the small lake, soon she began to panic thinking she might have killed him over just some small joke. Now in full freak out mode Ino began to hyperventilate...that is until she was blasted with a large torrent of water.

"You wanna play with water Ino." a topless masked blond yelled in fake anger "then fine, let's play"

Sputtering Ino quickly regained her bearings there in turning a glare upon her spiky haired teacher "You'll pay for making me think you died Naruto." Her voice both serious and playful, she was still mad about his cruel prank.

"Oh come on Ino you really think I'd die that easily" Was the porcelain faced boys mock "Maybe I should teach you a lesson as to why you call _me_ sensei."

Hearing all of this Saki opened a single eye in amusement, before getting up and dragging Naruto's cloak to a safe distance, she knew it was about the get very wet around here. Lying down again Saki listenedto the many jabs, quips, and barbs thrown between the two blonds before the ground started to rumble from exchanging Jutsu. Kami, Saki just now realize just how much she had missed her spiky haired master.

XXXX

It had been six months since the arrival of the Kizuki entourage and the village's temper had simmered down to a dull roar, not that anyone listened. For one recently promoted Tokubetsu Jonin the distraction of the villagers hate that Naruto creates is a gift from Kami. The poor woman can now at least buy something from the local market without being called something degrading like "Snake bitch" or "Serpent slut". Now mind you one Anko Mitarashi held no animosity towards Naruto but she felt that if he could take the heat off her that she almost didn't care...almost. She knew what it was like to be hated like he was and she hoped for the best for the blond haired Jinchuuriki, but her guilt wouldn't stop her from celebrating.

It was only because Naruto had returned and gained most of the anger of the village that the resident snake mistress was even able to get promoted, to that she had to celebrate if only on the outside. While inwardly 'Thanks, you blond haired Gaki' Anko mentally toasted, before knocking back a shot of Sake and grinning in accomplishment. Pouring herself another shot Anko allowed herself to wonder about how Kurenai was doing on her mission, it was only a B-rank, but it wouldn't stop the resident of the Forest of Death to stop worrying about one of her only friends.

Deciding that it was pointless, and slightly stupid, to worry about her friend Anko turned her attention back to the bar to see if she could find some pray-erm-guy to drink with...only to find everyone silent and glaring at a fellow patron. The person subjected to the silent treatment was, at first glance confusable as Konoha's resident Jinchuuriki, his red cloak, blond hair, and white porcelain mask contributing to this deduction. The truth was that this man was not who everyone assumed he was, not being blinded by anger Anko took notice of the rather large kanji for "truth" inscribed on the forehead of the mask, something that caused Anko's heart to nearly stop.

"Get out of here, we don't serve your kind." The bartender growled, obviously not that observant of a person.

"I find it odd that the populace of this village shows such resentment towards me, I have only arrived recently." Mused the masked man tilting his head slightly to the left in apparent contemplation.

"Bullshit." One Shinobi growled "You've been here for six months demon!"

This caused the cloaked man's head to snap in his accusers direction and again his head titled to the side "There is that name again "demon"" the man commented "I know I have done many things but I have done nothing to this village, I have only come here looking for "The Death""

This statement caused the cold, terrified feeling that had been settling around Anko's heart to be felt by almost everyone else in the establishment. they took notice of the kanji engraved on the mask and felt the need to run in fear...well most of them...there is still always the resident idiot.

"Heh if you're looking for death demon, I'll give it to you right here" one of the more...inebriated Shinobi customers announced.

"No Ichio that's not him, you don't want to mess with this guy." Ichio's friend advised, handing him a book, which Anko could identify as a bingo book. Watching as he read the bio on the masked man in the bar everyone could practically hear the mental alarms going off...they know what he's reading, they remember it well.

**Alias: **The Truth

**Name: **Unknown

**Nationality: **Unknown

**Loyalty: **Unknown

**Age:** Unknown

**Occupation: **Bounty Hunter/ Ronin (Ninja for higher)

**Rank: **SS-class

**Advisement: **Flee on sight.

**Description: **Blond hair, stands 5' 4", red cloak, white face mask kanji for truth on forehead.

**Bio:** This man is a powerful unknown entity, he appeared with his partner "The Death" and began traveling the elemental nations hunting down bounties. Often refers to "The Death" as Tou-san, is one half of Shibou Deyuo (Deaths Duo)

and on the next page

**Alias: **The Death

**Name: **Unknown

**Nationality: **Unknown

**Loyalty: **Unknown

**Age: **Unknown

**Occupation: **Bounty Hunter/ Ronin (Ninja for higher)

**Rank: **SS-class

**Advisement: **Flee on sight.

**Description: **Auburn hair, stands 6' 0", red cloak, white face mask kanji for death on forehead.

**Bio:** This man is a powerful unknown entity, he appeared with his partner "The Truth" and began traveling the elemental nations hunting down bounties. Often refers to "The Truth" as Sochi, is one half of Shibou Deyuo (Deaths Duo).

People have a tendency to remember the names of the two people responsible for the deaths of over half the nuke-nin(missing ninja) in the bingo book. Generally their status could only be achieved by people witnessing an extremely powerful technique from the Shinobi but no one had ever seen any of their power no bystanders where ever near and anyone who had witnessed it never lived to tell. But an exception was made when those two turned in the bounty for 10 S-ranked nuke-nin at the SAME time.

Those ten had apparently teamed up for some grand heist of one of the western countries, but someone had caught wind of it, informed Shibou Deyuo and those Nuke-nin were history. after that there were only a few S-ranked Shinobi left in the Bingo books and despite their best efforts no one could find them, but rumor had it that they were masquerading around the elemental countries in black cloaks with red clouds on them. So when taking that into account the knowledge that both of the those men where in the village became terrifying just to think about, and the fact that someone had insulted one of the SS-ranked Shinobi was absolutely petrifying. So they all just stared, hoping for the best, the entire room sat, waiting with baited breath for the mysterious yet powerful Shinobi "the Truth" to react to their stupidity.

"Sooo" Truth said, his voice slightly nervous, showing that despite all of his power he was still human "Can everyone stop staring?" This request made the entire room look away in embarrassment mumbling a unanimous "sorry". Turning his attention back to the bartender truth asked the all important question "So tell me." the masked man inquired "have you seen the death?"

"Sorry sir, didn't even know he was in the village until you told us." the bartender replied.

"Oh" Truth mumbled, pausing he put his hand to his chin in thought, then shrugging he continued "Then I guess I can find him tomorrow, and for now, I guess I'll have a drink." and with that he sat down at the bar...right next to Anko. Everyone blinked...once, twice, thrice, before what he had said registered within their minds. Always looking for a profit the bartender was first to recover "So what'll ye be haven?" the man asked.

"Just some Sake." Truth answered, looking around and noticing the nervous glances he decided to help break the ice "And while you're at it put all the drinks ordered in here on my bill." due to the slight quietness of the room everyone had heard him, they just couldn't believe it.

"S-sure" The flabbergasted bartender stuttered not that sure as to what exactly he had drunken lately. setting down a bottle of Sake and a saucer to drink with, the bartender went back to pretending to serve patrons of the bar, while actually watching like the rest of the room, to see if Truth would take of his mask to drink. Truth poured his Saki downed it in one sip and then mumbled something, which most heard as "Not as good as tea but, still good", though most were perplexed as to how the blond haired SS-ranked teen had managed to drink his alcoholic beverage THROUGH his mask. Apparently oblivious to the stares he was getting truth looked over at Anko and asked "So do they typically stare at every newcomer to the bar?" although a slight whisper it was loud enough that the entire room could hear the comment causing Anko to snicker at the blonds boldness and the rest of the occupants of the room to suddenly find a random wall extremely intriguing.

"Come on people relax, I don't bite...much" Truth shouted allowing the room to laugh at his ability to alleviate tension, which soon made the room return to normal. Normal being a loud rambunctious bar full of drunk super powered humans with the ability to shoot elemental attacks out of their bodies. A couple hours later Anko decided to call it quits, even though being thoroughly drunk made that a hard decision, it was actually Truth a offering to escort her home that caused her to stop, even though she turned down his offer. Stumbling through an alleyway Anko allowed her intoxicated mind to wander about in strange musings thus causing her to drop her awareness and making her vulnerable...even to civilians. Mumbling about super powered blond haired Gakis Anko completely missed the presence of two slightly inebriated men following her.

That is until one of them chuckled "It seems that the snake whore thinks she can walk around the village like she owns the place." one of the men commented, causing Anko to twirl around on her heal in order to face her stalkers.

"Yeah Kenshin, maybe we should teach her a lesson, and see just how much a whore she really is." the other suggested while taking a step towards Anko. Anko to her credit did her best to get away from her would be assailants, but unfortunately her current condition made the purple haired Kunoichi trip. Soon the two men where upon her striking her and tearing at her clothing, fighting back futilely Anko clawed at the men but due to the liquor pumping through their veins the two men were able to ignore it. Eventually Anko began to lose hope and she resigned herself to her fate hoping that she could forget it in the morning. Although the snake mistress was suddenly surprised when after a sudden jerk she could no longer feel herself being molested. Opening one of her clenched eyes Anko could only stare into the back of crimson cloak, with now wide eyes.

"Fuck!" Kenshin yelled from the floor, he had been thrown 10 feet from where Anko was, looking up he noticed exactly who had foiled his and his friends attempt at rape. "Oh so it seems that freaks stick together, eh Echi."

"Ya Kenshin, that stupid Kyuubi brat wouldn't let us have out fun with the snake slut." the now identified Echi commented.

"How about we just get rid of 'em, he's only an academy student , and if we get 'em we'll be hailed as hero's. Then we can deal with the snake bitch." Kenshin offered, a wicked grin working its way onto his lips.

"I like that plan." agreed Echi, while taking a step towards Naruto who had been completely silent for their entire conversation. But looking closely one would note a condensing spectral image appearing behind the masked Jinchuuriki, one of a fox with its fangs bared, its crimson fur standing on end with its tails trashing about, and a look in its eyes that promised death. The civilians evil smirks quickly turned into looks of horror when they looked back at Naruto, for the plain white mask usually present on his face flashed into a demonic looking mask. The eyes were no longer slits, they had become wide round pits of onyx, but possibly the most frightening aspect of the mask was the large sadistic smile that it had, it stretched from ear to ear while two tusk like teeth protruded from the bottom lip dripping with blood. (for a good example look up "blue spirit mask" if you recognize it...good for you" This appearance only lasted for a few seconds before it returned back to the blank surface it had been before, but it had succeeded in scaring the crap out of the named cannon fodder.

Naruto chose then to spoke, his voice cold as steel and just as sharp "You have broken an S-ranked law, assaulted a fellow citizen of Konoha , and conspired to attempt to take the life of another. For that the sentence is death, goodbye." that chilling conviction was the last thing Anko heard before sleep claimed her.

XXX

Groggily Anko began to regain consciences her eyes protested any movement and her head screamed in revolt. grabbing her pounding head in a vain effort to ease her headache the violet haired snake summoner took in her current surroundings. She was laying on a bed in the middle of a dark room, which she guessed, due to the strength of her headache, was due to it still being nighttime. Recalling her latest memory she wondered just where she was, and better yet...why. That is until the sound of voices broke her train of thought, hoping to make out just what he voices were talking about Anko moved towards the door. Placing her ear to the door she now clearly heard the people conversing on the other side of the door.

"So what do you think Tou-san?" A voiced asked, one Anko could identify as Naruto's "Do you think that we could remove her seal?" his question causing Anko's eyes to widen in shock and hope.

"I'm not too sure Sochi." an older voice replied, there was a pause, a pause in which Anko's hopes plummeted, then the second voice explained "We could analyze it and try to figure it out, but it is a rather bastardized seal I'm not too sure that there is a way for me to remove it without killing her."

"It wouldn't hurt to try Tou-san." Naruto reminded, his voice a bit saddened

"I wasn't saying that we don't." Naruto's Tou-san countered "I was merely saying that it would be hard and dangerous" silence again, then Anko could hear one of them shuffle slightly "but either way we can't tell her." the elder voice advised, making Anko feel anger weal up within her.

"What! why not!" Demanded Naruto

"You have to imagine Naruto, that seal to her is not only a seal, but a mark, a stain on her body as well as her reputation. The snake of a man left her scarred physically as well as emotionally, if we tell her that we can remove it she'll do anything to get us to do it. But what if like I said, we study it and we find that we can remove the seal without killing her. What do you think that will do to her, to be given all that hope only for all of it to be taken away. I could not, and will not do that to someone who has been hurt like that." Was the reason given by the older voice, a reason that dispelled any resentment building within the purple haired snake summoner, he was trying to protect her from despair, something that she would surly fall victim to if what he had predicted came true.

Anko then jumped in slight terror when she heard something suddenly smash into splinters "Kuso!(Damn it"" Naruto growled "even now that snake still has a hold on her, when I find him I'll burn him alive." at this Anko couldn't help but feel ashamed and embarrassed at the same moment. Embarrassed because someone cared for her, and ashamed for it was the very same person that she had been willing to throw to the dogs for her own safety.

"True Sochi, Orochimaru shall rue the day he committed such heinous acts." The older voice agrees, making Anko want to cry at her selfishness.

"If we ever find him." Naruto replies dejectedly, after a deep sigh " The slippery bastard just keeps slinking away." This makes Anko's tear brimmed eyes widen in shock.

"That may be true Sochi, but we will find him, for now we will just have to bide our time, and during that time we can work on a way to remove Anko-sans curse seal." The older voice replied "And as not to raise suspicion in our analysis of her seal, we can tell her that it may prove a danger to her and that we would like to look for a way to better suppress it. That way if there is not viable option to remove her seal we simply tell her that we fixed it and she will go on none the wiser." At this point Anko didn't know whether to be angered or rejoiced. Angered because of Naruto and his Tou-sans secrecy, or rejoiced that someone cared enough about her to go through all that effort.

"I see" Naruto replied "I just don't like lying to her she had been lied to so many times before, it is just not fair to her." this caused tears to freely fall from Anko's face, she before tonight probably wouldn't have thought twice about the blond haired Jinchuuriki, other than to silently thank him for taking the villagers hate. And now that vary same person, was considering her feelings, and trying to help her with her burden, she had never felt worse about herself ever in her life, not even when Orochimaru had abandoned her, for in her eyes this made her just the same. Though now she vowed to change that, she would become worthy of the Kizuki's efforts and would try to repay them for their kindness and consideration.

"I know Sochi, but you have to remember it is better than the alternative." Naruto's Tou-san chided, then she heard a thump and a light "Itai (ouch)" from Naruto

"And have you forgotten or need I remind you that life is not fair, you and Anko-san being prime examples." Inoshe finished

"Don't forget to add yourself and Aka-chan" Naruto reminded, slight pain in his voice.

"Ya and Miko-chan, Yugito, Gaara, Fu, Kirabi, the list is endless Sochi, no sense in naming them all." the silence that ensued after that statement allowed Anko to wonder just who those people were and what hand of cards that life had dealt them.

"*Sigh* I guess your right" Naruto agreed, he then shuffled slightly "How do you think she's sleeping."

"I'm not too sure Sochi, usually I could tell, but you know we put up privacy seals so that even we couldn't see inside." Inoshe informed, shuffling as well, something that made Anko guess was the action of the two of them looking at her door, allowing her to practically feel their gazes through the aforementioned object.

"No matter, we should get some sleep Sochi, we can talk to her in the morning." this suggestion was followed by a soft "Your right" from Naruto, accompanied by the sound of them walking away with their footsteps fading off into the distance. Anko still leaning against the door didn't know how to react, she had just had a major shock to her system. She had learned that there might be a way to remove the horrible stain on her life that was the curse mark, but it would have been kept from her in order to keep her from braking down. A revelation that brought about the realization that she had people who actually cared about her, not that Kurenai, Hana, and Yugao didn't count but they were certainly a minority. These were people that she had never met before, and they cared about her health and her feelings, something that she just couldn't understand, but made her feel all that much worse. Lying back on the bed the purple haired snake summoner silently vowed show her appreciation of Naruto and Inoshe's. Her eyes closing, darkness creeping into the corners of what remained of her vision as sleep claimed her, she placed a hand on the curse mark marring her shoulder, and thought 'I'll do anything I have to get this stain off, and be respected again.'.

XXX

One Anko Mitarashi arose the next morning her head pounding, her eyes burning, and her thoughts a jumbled mess. Taking a look around she found herself in the same state of mind as last night...wondering just where the fuck she was. Her sweep of the room ended on the night stand by the bed she was currently on, sitting on the stand was a glass of water, pills, and a note. Knowing that attempting to read the note in her current condition would be futile she guessed that the pills were pain killers, she popped them into her mouth and downed them with the water. Waiting for the pills to take effect she took account of her current state, she was fully clothed, that was good, that meant who ever had helped her had the decency to leave her clothes on...and she wouldn't have to kill them. She had a major hangover...which now felt remarkably cured. Furring her brow she turned her attention back to the note on the nightstand, hoping that it would provide some answers. The note reads as follows

"Good morning Mitarashi-san, I hope that your slumber was most pleasant. I am quite sure that you are confused as to your current predicament, well I wish to inform you that you should not worry. My Sochi merely stumbled upon you in a confrontation that in your current state was not in your favor. So he decided to...help, and when you passed out he figured that he should let you rest and here you are. Safely within the walls of the Kizuki compound, the pill that you have just taken is a hangover pill, a pill designed by my Sochi to cure the effects of a hangover, it was made out of necessity due to one of our associates alcoholism. I could not be here to awaken you due to a mission assigned to me, I figured it would be beneficial for you to sleep in anyways. I have taken the liberty of retrieving a change of clothes for you, fear not your privacy was not violated in any way, I purchased these at a store close to your home. I wish you a good morning, feel free to help yourself to breakfast from the kitchen, I just ask that you lock the front door when you leave, there is a spare key in the kitchen drawer.

Sincerely, Inoshe Kizuki "

Reading the note caused Anko to feel as if a knife had been twisted into her gut, half way through the note she had remembered the events of the previous night, and thus making her reflect on her past attitude towards Naruto. The pain stemmed from the fact that she had never cared about the blond before but he and his father not only cared about her health, feelings, and safety, but trusted her alone in their home with the possibility of her discovering their clan secrets. The purple haired Kunoichi now slightly wished that she still had a hangover if only to take her mind off the emotional pain she now feels. Getting up Anko went over to the closet and opened in revealing it to be completely bare save for a folded set of clothes identical to the type she normally wears, except like mentioned, completely new. Sighing in anguish she opened the door to what she assumed was the bathroom to discover that her assumption was correct, so throwing her change of clothes on to the counter by the sink she stepped into the shower and allowed the water running over her to hide her tears.

Now normally one would wonder why such a tough as nails Kunoichi like Anko would cry over something like this and one would be right to wonder, but it is a matter of principle. You see Anko had been associated with her teacher by the public almost to the point where the two snake summoners were one in the same. Something that Anko despised with all of her being, she had since then swore to be entirely different from her previous mentor, hoping to establish her own reputation one in which she would be respected, acknowledged positively, and mostly, appreciated. And that promise was the very thing making Anko mentally berate herself, when Naruto had returned to the village she didn't care, not many people would and that was expected. Where she truly faults herself is when time had passed and the villagers had turned their hate from her to the blond haired Jinchuuriki, she had seen the glares, ill words, and disrespect that the villagers had thrown at him, but she had reasoned that as long as it didn't affect her that she shouldn't have to care. Even though she knew exactly what he was going through she had chosen to leave him to himself, granted he had his apparent family, Inoshe, and the Kaguya clan members that had recently joined the village, but she had denied him what she had desired in her time of strife, someone to relate to.

And to put a cherry on the proverbial shit cake, the Anko felt she had just been fed, was the fact that she felt that that course of action, ignoring Naruto's plight, was exactly something that Orochimaru would do. So she allowed the tears to stream down her face in self loathing, pity, and disgust, wondering just why she deserved anything from them. She then stepped out of the shower and dawned her new clothes, finding them comfortably snug, she exited the bathroom throwing her old torn clothes in the trash on the way out. Steeling her emotions and putting on a mask of indifference, in case she ran into anyone while leaving she left the room she had been sleeping in, only to find herself in the middle of a long hallway. Confused she made her way down the hallway only to come up at... a dead end, sighing at her navigational misfortune she turned around and headed the other way, where she found a stairwell leading down. Taking the stairs down she found herself in another hallway causing her to growl lightly in agitation, going the only way she could she found herself in what appeared to be a living room in which the dining room was visible from. Making her way over to the dining room she found the kitchen, in which to her delight she found dango, which while she ate she decided to find Naruto and apologize and talk to him about...something, ok not the best of thought out plans, but a work in progress.

XXX

Naruto couldn't help but sigh at his current predicament, although he can't really complain, it was his own fault.

"I just don't get it Naruto, how could I be doing so well in the beginning and then have so much trouble with the end?" Questioned an irate looking Ino.

Naruto sighed again, why did he do this again...oh ya, because he doesn't want her to die due to the fact that she is a friend.

"Well Naruto, What do you think I'm doing wrong"

although his headache begged to differ on that reason. Sighing for the third time in a few moments Naruto put some thought into his students question, while sticking a healthy serving of ramen into his mouth. Naruto and Ino where currently having their lunch break from training at Ichiraku ramen when Ino decided to bring up her aggravation with the third exercise in her affinity training.

Having finished his bite Naruto decided to respond to his agitated pupil "I'm not too sure Ino, but if anything I'm a little...relived, you flew through the other exercises at a pace that is more normal. I remind you that this is Jonin level stuff, it should take years not months, but taking into account your ability to train for hours on end, unlike Jonin who have responsibilities, this pace is much more reasonable."

Ino grew a rather large tic mark on her brow at his response "Ya well I don't care if my progress is...abnormal, I just wanna get this down, and don't give me that Jonin B.S. you do training for three different affinities." Was her angered retort, her arms waving about to express her point. Now normally the ever secretive Naruto would bash his loud student over the head for her lose lipped tendencies, but he didn't have to care, ever since their first lunch together in a public place he had learned how to remedy that, using a Genjutsu of course. To the rest of the world Ino had just screamed out her love of Sasuke and Naruto had simply asked how her day was, thinking about it made Naruto think about his other favorite Genjutsu: **Genjutsu: Gu (**Illusionary Technique: Fear) something that he had finally got to use the other night, which was good, had hadn't used it in a while and he was getting a bit twitchy with it. So sighing, something the blond haired Jinchuuriki felt he had been doing too much, he replied the best way he knew how "Do not use me as an excuse Ino, I'm...different from everyone else."

This elicited a indignant snort from his unofficial student "You always say that Naruto, I just wish you would tell us what makes you so different." Ino stated with a light shake of her head.

"I will Ino" Naruto assured "I will soon..."

Seeing his body language, something she had been studying under Naruto's tutelage, Ino decided it would be best to change the subject. "So are you going to teach me a Jutsu to help cheer me up?" the ponytailed blond suggested, fake tears in her eyes. Making Naruto shoot her what she could have sworn would have been a deadpan look, if only he didn't wear a mask.

"Oh really ju-"

**THUNK. **

Ino nearly had a heart attack when Naruto suddenly decided that using his chopstick as a deadly weapon would be a good decision, and threw one of them right past her face. Looking at what had caused Naruto's sudden utensil weaponization, Ino saw that the chopstick had been lobbed with enough force to pin a tan trench coat sleeve to the wall of the ramen establishment and when looking closely enough she could see that had passed through the ring of a kunai hidden within the sleeve, pinning it as well.

"I hope that is not how you choose to show your appreciation for my help last night Anko-san." Naruto commented, his voice icy cold, promising death and pain, a voice that made Anko shiver. 'Damn, he's good, he stopped my kunai before it even left my sleeve, definitely not a academy student"

"Hehe, well what can I say I just like to make an entrance Naruto-san." Anko replied a sly smile working its way on to her face as she remove the chopstick from her clothes 'let's see how he handles this' she thought then threw the wooden stick beck at a speed unseen by Ino, she wouldn't have known if not for the wind it split brushing against her face. Snapping her head back in the direction of her unofficial sensei Ino prayed that he hadn't been killed by the utensil turned weapon, only to see the object caught between his index and middle fingers. With a spin the chopstick was returned back to a eating position with its wooden brethren accompanying it, which was then used to pick up a healthy serving of ramen.

"Then have a seat Anko-san and order something on me, it may not be Dango but it is still good, I can see we have much to discuss." Naruto suggested, then continued to ingest his ramen in a dignified manner, again people noted it was through his mask. Anko only for a moment couldn't hold back her shocked face at his ability to not only catch the fast moving projectile but figure out her real reason for being here, but it was quickly covered up with a grin. She didn't order anything, she just waited until he was done eating, relishing in the confusion on Ino's face. Ino couldn't help but be confused, here was some lady that supposedly was going to attack Naruto, only to be thwarted by a chopstick thrown by the purple haired Kunoichi's apparent target. A blond haired target who simply voiced his dislike of her attempt, and then offered to buy her lunch...ya not confusing at all, not to mention their apparent previous encounter in which Naruto helped the crazy lady named Anko. Sighing Ino simply planed to let it work itself out and just watch from the sidelines. "Well to start off Anko-san let me say that whatever guilt you feel in relation to me, is something you should let go." Naruto announced, effectively shattering Anko's emotional mask

"H-how do yo-" She stammered, shock evident on her face.

"It is written all over your face Anko-san, no matter how much you mask it the only true mask is one like mine." Naruto interjected tapping his mask with his chopsticks to emphasize his point. "But once again, do not let your guilt consume you, whatever it is I am sure I have forgiven you for it, all that is left is for you to forgive yourself."

Anko felt his words twist within her, only serving to solidify her self loathing, he was right from a logical standpoint she was only here to have him tell her that she wasn't a bad person. Simply put, on a subconscious level she wasn't here for him but for herself, and that killed her.

"Like I said Anko-san, you need to forgive your self." He paused sighing finally glancing in her direction for the first time since Anko's arrival "You have to let go of the past and look to the future, everyone deserves a second chance Anko, you especially." he then got up paying for his and Ino's meal, and saying goodbye to Ayame, then walked over and stopped directly in front of a severely shocked Anko, before speaking again " and you'll always have your friends to help you, and I'd like nothing more for you to consider me one of your friends Anko." extending his hand for her to shake, which the purple haired Kunoichi stared at for a second in disbelief before accepting the handshake, only to then find herself in a tight hug.

"Your nothing like that snake Anko, don't ever forget that." Naruto whispered to Anko, before stepping back from the hug and motioning for Ino to follow him, before adding "Oh and before I forget, my Tou-san wanted to talk to you about a certain seal when he returns from his mission." This message snapped Anko out of her shocked daze to stare at the back of the retreating figures of Naruto and Ino.

Ino glanced back towards Ichiraku slightly worried "Are you sure that was smart Naruto, my Tou-san always warned me about Anko-san's violent tendencies." she asked, almost as if answering her question Naruto spun on his heal and caught a sailing Kunai by sticking his chopstick in the ring, effectively halting its advance at the back of his head.

the spiky haired blond then chuckled "I think she likes me." was his comical comment, causing Ino to face fault.

XXXX

It was a late night at the Kizuki compound, but this didn't deter a shadow veiled figure to stalk down the hallway heading for the kitchen. Entering the kitchen the figure flicked on a light to reveal a very tired looking Mikoto, who poured herself a glass of water in an effort to soothe her nerves(Silly readers, the root spy comes next week) . She was having nightmares of the massacre again, even though Inoshe had told her the truth she still couldn't get over it. Despite that Inoshe and Naruto were understanding and helped her recover in any way possible. Mikoto could honestly say that her past 6 months in the Kizuki was the happiest she had been in years. One would wonder why this is so, the answer is quite simple, her marriage to Fugaku was, like most marriages in strong clans, an arranged marriage.

Her parents were war hero's and Fugaku's family were the head Uchiha family, so in order to gain standing within the clan her parents used their status to impress Fugaku's parents and arrange a marriage. So it was a loveless marriage, now don't get her wrong Fugaku was still a gentleman but the gap was still there which became more apparent when he proposed the Coup on the village. So what Mikoto had treasured most in that marriage was her children, Itachi and Sasuke, but Fugaku's parental skills, or lack thereof, had caused both of her prides and joy to fall into darkness. Itachi having to stop his own father's devastating plot by eliminating a portion of his own clan, and Sasuke being twisted by Madera's words into a cold hearted avenger. Mikoto couldn't help but shed a tear at the memory of her reunion with her youngest son, but she soon turned her mind to the good that had come out of the bad, she had met Naruto and Inoshe.

Naruto had become the Sochi that she never had, he was just like Itachi before Fugaku turned him cold, something that brought a smile to her face. Bringing her to her feelings for Naruto's adopted Tou-san, Inoshe was a kind compassionate person who always listened to her problems, played the occasional shogi game with her, and loved to share stories with her over a cup of tea. Over all he was the kind of man that she would have liked to married, and him taking of his mask when around the house sometimes had no influence over that, even if she thought he looked like a god, yep no influence at all(Lies!). Mikoto also liked seeing Tsume, it was nice to see an old friend again, they had spent plenty of time catching up and reminiscing in their younger years with Kushina. That particular thought brought out a contented sigh from Mikoto which faded into daydreaming, something that was soon interrupted by the sound of muffled voices. Feeling a bit curious Mikoto headed in the directions the voices were coming from. Coming to the door to the library she decided to see who was up at this late hour, by pressing her ear to the door.

"So is the council still sending you out on those suicide missions Tou-san." asked a voice that Mikoto could tell was Naruto's, although she wondered why the council would send out a clan head on suicide missions, when Fugaku became clan head, he didn't get anything over a B-rank.

"If what you mean is, are they trying to get me killed so they can call open season on you, then yes, they are trying" Responded the voice of Inoshe, causing Mikoto to internally seethe, it made sense to her now, they get rid of Inoshe then they have full control over the boy they consider a demon, a plot that she did not like one bit.

"But you know that the things they consider suicide are things you and I think of as child's play" reminded Inoshe, something that Mikoto didn't know whether to be relived or terrified about, if they considered apparent suicide missions child's play then what did they consider suicide.

"Ya ya I know" Naruto quipped "But its kind like a bad gift, you may not want it or need it but it's the thought that counts." this made Mikoto sweat drop, while Inoshe burst out into laughter.

"Leave it to you Sochi to make an odd analogy to something like that" Inoshe commented, his laughter subsiding.

"Eh, I try." was the witty comment offered by the blond haired boy

"That you do Sochi" Inoshe admitted "and so does the council"

"Ya just let them, it's allot easier than getting headaches due to all the political crap they'll try to pull." Naruto commented, surprising Mikoto with his insight in such a political move. "On a different note, how are your investments coming along Tou-san?"

"Quite well Sochi, sectors nine and ten are much better than they were nearly a year ago, they have each established their police force, so crime is down and the living conditions are better, there are more jobs than before and more local clinics have opened." Inoshe reported a bit of pride evident in his voice. At first this change in conversation confused Mikoto, more so was the subject the two were talking about, investments, sectors, living conditions, what were they talking about. That is until the female Sharingan wielder really thought about it, and she realized they were talking about sectors nine and ten in _Konoha_.

Those two sectors had always been slums in Konoha due to the fact that no significant Shinobi establishments or residents were in those sectors as a result they did not receive nearly as much funding as the rest of the city, therefore those sectors suffered. It had always bothered Mikoto about how the supposed strongest ninja village in all of the elemental nations had allowed part of its village to fall to such a sorry state, it was something she pushed Fugaku to bring up during council meetings, But it never changed. So Mikoto had deduced that either Fugaku never brought it up at the meetings, making her add that to the list of things they differed in, or the civilian council, the ones responsible for those sectors due to the lack of ninja, were too greedy to send any financial aid.

Shaking her head Mikoto thought about only reason she figured this out, it was because she had recently gone to the ninth sector by accident, in henge, only to be surprised to not find it in a state of degradation but flourishing quite nicely. Wondering if the council had done it while she was in a coma she asked one of the street venders, only to be told that it was some strange man who never left the shadows that had given them the money to fix everything. Mikoto had always wondered who it was, and now that she knew who it was she felt a mixture of admiration and sorrow. Admiration for Inoshe's giving nature, and care for the village he lived in, but sorrow for the fact that Inoshe felt he needed to hide his identity from the people he was helping in fear that they would not accept his help because of his affiliation with Naruto. It made the onyx haired woman wonder just why Inoshe cared about those people at all, maybe she just wasn't seeing the full picture.

YIP!

AWAHHHHHHH!

Mikoto couldn't help but scream at the surprise arrival of Saki who thought it necessary to scare the woman by announcing her existence through a loud yip. Spinning around Mikoto leaned against the door while clutching her chest in an effort to calm her racing heart, all while glaring at the small crimson furred fox staring at her. Only for her anger to dissipate when the small fox yawned tiredly causing Mikoto to scream 'Kawai' internally, that is until she was flat on her back muttering "Itai". Looking around she noticed that she was looking into the slightly confused, concerned, and not to mention unmasked faces of Naruto and Inoshe.

"Nightmares again Miko-chan" Inoshe asked, making the woman on the floor nod lightly.

"Well let's get you up Kaa-san and see what we can do to remedy that." Naruto suggested offering Mikoto a hand to help her get up, which she accepted. Now back on her feet the female Uchiha caught sight of Saki trotting over to Naruto, who she promptly glared at.

"Traitor" Mikoto mumbled, getting laughter from Naruto and Inoshe and a slight huff from Saki who had scampered up Naruto's arm and onto his shoulders where she promptly fell asleep.

"Well you were eavesdropping Miko-chan" Inoshe pointed out "If you had just come in we would have gladly told you what we were doing." Mikoto pouted at this, she knew what it really meant, it meant 'you should have been there so we didn't say things that would worry you.' even though she knew he had good intentions she couldn't help but feel left out.

"Don't do that Kaa-san, it is unbefitting of your pretty face." Naruto chimed trying to help Mikoto feel better, which it did. As evident of her pout disappearing to be replaced with a blush of embarrassment. she sure did like living with Naruto and Inoshe, she wouldn't trade it for the world. It was only missing Sasuke in her mind.

XXXX

**Jutsu Description:**

**Genjutsu: Gu **(Illusionary Technique: Fear)

A small seal less Genjutsu that is used in conjunction with Naruto or Inoshe's mask, which using the blank porcelain as a canvas projects a frightening image to the victim. Generally their worse fear, but other times something specified by the castor, helps in getting a point across, lowering moral, or just being intimidating.

**A.N. **

** One thing to say about school: I fuckin hate it, just hate it. it makes me want to scream to the heavens "FML" but I settle for kicking something really hard and yelling BITCH! at the same time. **

** Ok so Ya, haha you all probably though I was going to turn duck ass back from the dark side right, well wrong! I hate the bastard, sorry if you like him but I think that Kishimato went a little overboard with a character that wasn't even a part of the original plot. That's right ladies(if there is any) and gents, the great Sas-uke was an after though added into the story of Naruto after the original story line was made, but now it's gotten to the point that you might as well call the show Sasuke...ya, so no I will not turn him good, but I will not outright kill him later, I have to admit he still makes a good character**...**to make an ass out of. **

** So about Anko, yes her crying, hard to believe...maybe, but think about it. Realizing that you just acted like the person you hate with every fiber of you being, someone who ruined you life and you swore you would never be like. Just to realize you did something they would ya that would tear me up inside too. And yes the poll had been closed, the people have spoken (as few of you there are) and Anko will be paired with Naruto in his harem. And if your wondering why i made her go the wrong way in the hall way it's because in real life people don't always manage to go the right way in a place they've never been to before.**

**Sooo about them Shibou Deyuo, scary dudes right. SO many Unknowns makes me feel like I'm talking to a geek about Pokemon or some shit...Ya right, I bet you all know who they are and I shouldn't even bother with secrecy, but alas I do so for fun. And no**** Akatsuki will not die that easy, those where just some other poor unfortunate S-ranked nuke-nin that decided to join together. Although they are not the main threat, Madara included. **

** I forgot some harem members the additions are Isaribi and Shion so the harem stands at**

**Naruto: Akane, Saki,Hana, Haku, Fu, Yugito, Kin, Koyuki, Isaribi, Shion, Ayame, and OC character. **

**Ayame has a special reason for joining, revealed later. **

**Inoshe: Akane, Yin, Mei, Yugao, Tsume, Nibi, and unrevealed characters.**

**Ok that covers just about everything, but I feel I am forgetting something. Fuck it, you people have been waiting long enough for this chapter. Lord knows I have. **

**So Review please and**

**Live Long, Live well, and Peace Out **

**Sincerely, Mark**


	6. Deepest Apologies

Hello everybody, Long time no see.

I know that some of you might be angry due to my long absence.

Well, It's a long story.

It started when after my latest chapter came out, no had reviewed. I was slightly discouraged by that fact but I pushed on and began chapter six. But as it developed I hit more and more writers block, and the days dragged on and on.

eventually a week passed and I was stuck half way through. It was then that my grandfather became suddenly ill and was submitted to the hospital. It was a long emotional roller coaster in which his health went up and down over the course of a couple months. That is until he died suddenly in the night.

The loss of my grandfather was difficult for me to cope with and eventually became very depressed, to the point where I needed a psychologist. After many weeks fighting it I finally managed to get over my depression and back to my normal self.

But when I returned here I noticed that no one had really noted my disappearance, I took this as a sign to die silently, seeing as over the course of time I had grown to have many reservations about my choices in "with a foxes guidance". I had begun to move onto another story, this time incorporating aspects of the pokegirl universe. I had finished one ten thousand word chapter and gotten eight thousand words into the second chapter when begun its purge of all things perverted or good in this world. Thus I once again stopped.

I then started writing things that couldn't be incorporated into fanfiction, and actual original piece of work that I called "Limitless". and some poems and short stories, all of which can be viewed on my Fictionpress account.

That is until out of the blue, randomly sasunarulover2413 saying how much she appreciated my work and actually submitted a work of her own to see if it could be added to my story. This lit a fire inside of me, to the point in which I will once again take up the pen on "With a foxes Guidance". I will feature sasunarulover2413's work in the omake in chapter 7 and work my way on.

Now that all of that is out of the way there is some changes that will be made to the Characters. nothing big (seeing as they have yet to be introduced) just a change in the amount of swords that Inoshi and Naruto will have.

Inoshi : will have just Ying and Yang,

Naruto: Just the purple sword and Grey one.

Thanks for listening to me ramble on, expect chapter six soon, but expect my updating schedule to be slower as I am now working on "Limitless" as well.

Live long, Live well, Peace out.

Mark Hanson.


End file.
